My Best Friend's Wedding
by crazy4fanfic2008
Summary: Lois Lane realized she was in love with Clark Kent the day he decided to pop the question - to somebody else. Now she has to find out if she should let Clark go or decide that this time there'll be no I Dos.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking the News

My Best Friend's Wedding

_Author's Note (A/N):__ I know I'm publishing _another_ multi-chapter fic when I have two more going on, but one had been put on indefinite hold and the other I am seriously working on. Anyway, welcome to this fic. You'll find some things are a bit different then you might expect, but this is _NOT_ an AU fic. Just wanted to clear that up. So, relax, read, and review if you'd like. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer:__ If I owned any of these characters or the whole concept of Smallville, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer let alone writing fanfiction. So it's safe to say that I, in fact, own nothing from Smallville or the Superman mythos._

Chapter 1: Breaking the News

Chloe paced up and down the apartment. Up and down, up and down. She had recently gotten some rather joyous news – well, joyous for everyone but one person. Chloe didn't know what she was going to say and even if she should say it. Ok, she had to say it. That person was going to find out eventually and it might as well be from someone she knew rather than a newspaper announcement. Chloe's train of thought was momentarily interrupted as a tall and thin brunette entered the apartment they shared above the Talon.

"Hey Chlo'," Lois greeted her cousin, holding some heavy grocery bags.

"Oh, hey Lois," Chloe replied for the most part ignoring Lois.

Lois, in return, raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, it would really be helpful if you could help me with these."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Chloe said, finally snapping out of her thoughts and helping Lois place the bags on the kitchen counter. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"What's the rush?" Lois asked. "Is "Dancing with the Stars" on soon? It's okay. Tom Bergeron will forgive you for not voting one week."

"It has nothing to do with "Dancing with the Stars"," Chloe said hastily.

"Chlo' what's wrong?"

Chloe sighed. There was no use beating around the bush when it came to Sherlock Lane. The woman could sniff out trouble twenty miles away.

"Chlo'?"

"Um, Lois, I think we better sit down."

Lois gave her cousin a weird look as they sat down on the sofa.

"Ok, um, here goes," Chloe began. "I got some news today. I didn't know exactly how you would react if someone told you. I've been thinking about the right way to tell you this and-."

"Cut to the chase, Chloe, what is it?" Lois asked. "The anticipation is killing me. Just tell flat out – no sugarcoating."

"You're right, you're right," Chloe agreed. "No sugarcoating, ok. It's about… Clark."

"What about Clark?" Lois asked motioning for her cousin to go on.

"Clark… and Lana…" Chloe said hesitantly.

"OK…." Lois said.

"Well, they, um…"

"Chloe, just spill it."

"Clark and Lana are getting married!"

It took a little while for the words to sink in. She repeated the phrase over and over in her head. Clark Kent and Lana Lang were getting married. _Clark Kent and Lana Lang_ were getting married. Clark Kent and Lana Lang were getting _married_. Lois' eyes became twice their normal size and she quickly shifted her gaze away from her cousin. The last thing she wanted was for Chloe to see her turn on the waterworks. She knew she couldn't and shouldn't cry. She was a Lane. Lanes didn't cry. Lanes took it like it was and tried to make the best of it.

Trying to do just that, she took a deep breath, sighed, and said, "They're getting married, huh?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied quietly. "They just got engaged last night. Lois, I didn't want to tell you like this. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I mean why shouldn't you tell me like you did? It's not like I deserve any special treatment in this case."

"We both know you do," Chloe countered. "Especially considering-."

"Especially considering nothing, Chloe," Lois insisted, interrupting her cousin. "What happened with Clark is ancient history. We're just friends now. I've moved on; he's obviously moved on. We're all happy, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, completely unconvincingly.

However, Lois didn't have to time for unconvincing answers so she just nodded her head, grabbed her cell phone and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked, standing up.

"Oh… you know… out," Lois answered, nonchalantly.

"Out? Yeah, I think I've heard of that," Chloe said.

"Chloe, I'm just getting some fresh air."

"But you just came in."

"And I'm going back out. I'll be back in time for dinner," Lois promised and shut the door.

Chloe just stood there for a few moments until she finally went to put the groceries that Lois had brought away. Something told her she wish she had never told her cousin.

-88888888888-

Meanwhile, at the Kent Farm, there was much less drama. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Clark entered the house to find Lana sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her hand, her left hand. Particularly her left ring finger. Clark quietly snuck up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh!" Lana exclaimed in surprise as Clark kissed her. She smiled once she saw who it was. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied. "Still looking at it?"

"I can't help it," Lana admitted. "It's absolutely beautiful. I mean you just crushed a piece of coal and there it was. And proposing there in the Fortress, Clark-."

"Yeah, I know it was corny," Clark said walking into the living room.

"Corny?" Lana shockingly replied. "Clark that was the most romantic thing you've ever done for me. It was actually kind of magical."

Clark smiled as he leaned down to kiss his fiancée. His fiancée. He liked the sound of that.

"Ok, I just need to finish a few last minute chores I didn't do this morning and then I'll come back in so we can start dinner."

"I'll start. You go do your chores."

"It'll only take five minutes at most," Clark promised and lightly kissed Lana again before speeding out of the house.

Lana smiled and shook her head as her hair blew for a few seconds from Clark's disappearing act. "You'd think I would have gotten used to that by now.

-888888888888-

Clark had pretty much finished up his chores and was just finishing stacking hay bales when a car pulled up in front of the house. Recognizing the car immediately he started walking towards. When he saw Lois get out of the car, Clark smiled but was still confused. What was Lois doing then and there?

"Hey, Lois," Clark greeted as she closed the car door and walked towards her

"Um, hi" she replied, walking towards him and nervously brushing back her hair.

"What's up?" he asked when they eventually met halfway.

Lois sighed and nervously laughed. "I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"Ok... is there something you want to talk about?"

"No," Lois said. "I mean… yes. Ugh, I don't know."

Clark raised his eyebrow.

"It's just, um; Chloe told me something earlier that I, uh, didn't really know how to react to."

"Come on, let's go into the house. Lana's there and-."

"Lana?"Lois cried out in more surprise that intended which made Clark even more curious about her weird attitude. "You know, on second thought, maybe I better head back to the Talon. Chloe's waiting for me and I just-."

"Lois," Clark counter-interrupted, "come on, Lana's not going to mind. She doesn't bite."

He held out his hand to motion Lois to follow him inside. Lois gulped and slowly nodded and followed him inside the house. When she entered, she saw Lana over the stove, apparently getting ready for dinner, just like a domesticated housewife. It practically made Lois want to barf.

"Oh, hey, Lois!" Lana greeted cheerfully.

_Well aren't you a chipper one_? Lois thought to herself but instead replied. "Hi, Lana."

"What's up?" Lana asked, setting something to boil on the stove before she invited Lois into the living room.

Lois tried to make herself comfortable on the sofa, but it just made her even more uncomfortable watching Clark sitting down in an armchair and Lana sitting on the arm of that chair. She shook her head. Why should it make her uncomfortable watching Clark and Lana sit near each other? _They are_ _a couple after all_, she reasoned with herself.

"Well, I ran into Lois outside and she told me that Chloe told her some news and uh… why did you feel compelled to come _here_?"

"Because I couldn't stand a moment not being in your presence," Lois replied sarcastically with a fake smile which Clark returned. "Actually I felt _compelled_, hm… compelled… who uses that word anymore, Smallville?"

"Lois…" Clark warned.

"Fine, enough stalling," Lois agreed.

"And for your information, plenty of people," Clark mumbled under his breath.

Lois rolled her eyes and continued. "Um, actually, Chloe told me about you guys being, you know, engaged and all and I – uh – I just wanted to, um, say congratulations."

"Oh," Lana said turning to Clark with surprise before giving Lois a sweet smile. "Thank you Lois. Right Clark?" she added, nudging him when he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, right, thanks," Clark mumbled.

Lana simply sighed and turned back to Lois, expressing more of her thanks. Clark on the other hand was trying to comprehend what was going on. He knew Lois too well to know that when she wanted to say something, she just came right out and said it. Her last sentence just had too many hesitations. Something to him just wasn't right.

"… and I really do insist that you stay for dinner," Clark heard Lana say as he finally drifted back into the conversation.

"Oh, no, no, no. I really can't," Lois said back. "Chloe and Jimmy are expecting me for dinner tonight. Sorry."

"Oh, what a shame," Clark sarcastically said.

Lois gave him a look and replied, "C'mon, Smallville, you know you're gonna miss me."

"About as much as a dog misses fleas."

Lana's eyebrows slowly rose and she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Is something wrong?"

"No, this is just Clark and me being, well, Clark and me," Lois responded the best way she could about their sarcastic banter.

"How eloquently put," Clark added.

Lois rolled her eyes yet again as she started to say her goodbyes and headed for the front door.

"Oh wait a minute!" Lana cried as she ran to the door before Lois had a chance to even place her hand on the knob. "So I know you can't stay for dinner tonight, but why don't we all go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"We?' Lois asked.

"Yeah. You, Clark, me, Chloe, Jimmy, and Oliver. It'll be fun," Lana said. "What do you think Clark?"

"It's alright with me if it's alright with Lois," Clark said and shot a gaze over at the tall brunette.

"Um…" Lois said.

In all honesty, she didn't feel like going out and being all happy and cheery. But, if she didn't go out, both Clark and Lana would know something was up. So she did the thing she knew best.

"I'd love to come to dinner," Lois lied with a fake smile.

"Great!" Lana exclaimed. "It'll be like a celebratory dinner. You can tell Chloe and Jimmy tonight and you could probably reach Oliver too, right?"

"Uh, huh."

"Wonderful! So we'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

"I'll walk you to your car," Clark offered.

"Chivalry duly noted," Lois said, "but that's ok. I can make it to my own car."

"I insist. What are friends for?" Clark said and followed Lois out the front door after Lana said her good byes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Clark asked once they had reached her car.

"Thanks for the concern, Dr. Kent, but I'm fine. Really," Lois said, unlocking the door and sliding in.

"You just seem a little… flustered," Clark said as Lois struggled to find the ignition key.

"I am _fine_," Lois insisted herself and finally started the car and shut the door. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner, ok? If I arrive with no broken bones, assume I made it home safe."

"That's not funny."

"Who said I was kidding?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow night, Lois."

"See you then, Smallville," Lois replied, winking, and drove off, fully aware that Clark was watching until she disappeared from sight.

Once Lois was sure she was far from the farm, she let a lone tear slide down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away, reprimanding herself for acting like a crybaby. When she arrived at the Talon, she told Chloe and Jimmy of the plans for the next evening, but skipped dinner and headed straight to her room. She texted Oliver the plans as well, to which he agreed to, before showering and changing into pajamas. She decided that the best way to cope with whatever was going through her mind was to relax and allow herself to sort things out carefully. However, all she could see was Lana standing there in the kitchen like June Cleaver and how she sounded just like Mrs. K when she "insisted" she stay for dinner. Lois decided it was fitting because pretty soon, Lana would be the next Mrs. K. In the course of sorting out why she was so upset over something she felt she had no reason to be upset about, Lois let another lone tear slide down her cheek and another and another until it was a silent stream of tears.

Later that night, Chloe quietly entered Lois' room to see how she was doing. Although Lois appeared to be sleeping peacefully, her pillow was tearstained and she had mascara stains on her face. Shaking her head, Chloe left the room knowing quite well that her cousin was not all right.

_A/N:__ So, as you might find out, I always end each chapter with a note, albeit they're not always this long. As you can see, Lana stayed in Smallville and did not get superpowers nor became infected with kryptonite, Chloe still lives with Lois in the apartment above The Talon, and Jimmy is still alive. This story is not so much AU as it is what could have happened if Lana stayed and Jimmy didn't die (that former being the most important in this story). So enough rambling on my part. I can't say when I will update but it will be soon and of course depends on whether you guys like this or not. If you guys would like, I can post excerpts on my profile. Of course you are welcome to leave your reviews. Remember that this is my first Smallville multi chapter story (I did a one shot but none of the dialogue was mine) so try not to go too hard on me. However, criticism is always welcome. Thank you so much and stay tuned for Chapter 2._

_~Mary_


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 2: The Dinner**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_A/N:__ Lana does not have the power suit. I just want to make that perfectly clear. I never really was a big fan of her with it. It seemed to me like she was less of Clark's equal and more like Lana-Fu: The Legend Continues._

The next day, Lois woke up feeling the slightest bit better regardless of the fact that she had cried herself to sleep the night before. She decided that the crying had to stop considering that she was going out to dinner with everyone that night and she had to be at work the next day with Clark so she definitely couldn't let him see her break down and be un-Lois-y.

After wiping off the mascara stains on her face first, Lois went to the kitchen. When she entered, Chloe and Jimmy were already there eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Chloe greeted her.

"Morning," Lois grumbled, shuffling her feet to the refrigerator. Needless to say, Lois was not a morning person.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to see the Wizard?" Jimmy asked, glancing at Lois' untamed mane of dark hair.

Lois shot him a look and said, "Keep it up Olson. Pretty soon the 'But I'm married to your cousin' excuse isn't going to work anymore."

Chloe stifled a laugh as Jimmy dropped his grin and went back to his cereal. Lois, meanwhile, grabbed a croissant and sat down at the table with the couple who exchanged looks, unsure of what to say.

"So…" Chloe carefully began, "how are you feeling?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. "From getting up like ten minutes ago?"

"No," Chloe responded. "From, you know, last night."

"Oh, you mean my whole little 'Oh my God, Clark is engaged!' thing."

"No," Chloe snorted while Jimmy simultaneously said, "Yes."

Chloe glared at him.

"I mean no," Jimmy quickly said.

"Guys it's ok," Lois assured them. "I know I was a little shocked by the news yesterday, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Lois said.

"So that means you'll be fine at tonight's dinner," Chloe said.

"Um… yeah," Lois said. "In fact, I'll start getting dressed right now," and she started off for her room.

"Lois," Jimmy called out, "you do realize that dinner's not until seven o'clock and it's only eleven o'clock right?"

Lois nodded. "I just have no idea what I'm gonna wear and it's Clark and Lana's engagement dinner. I want what I wear to be perfect."

"Ok. Uh, enjoy I guess," Chloe said.

"Oh, I will," Lois promised and shut the door.

Lois knew that for all she cared, she could have gone to that dinner in jeans and flip-flops. But, she knew she had to look good because it was definitely a special dinner and whether or not it meant something to her, it meant something to Clark… and Lana, of course. After taking a shower, Lois rummaged through her closet to find something – what she called – appropriately inappropriate. It had to be something she looked damn good in but also didn't make her look like a hooker. She spent about an hour and a half digging through her closet and her storage before she finally found something suitable.

Lois finally settled on a short ruffled hem little black cocktail dress she found stuffed away somewhere. She was almost certain someone gave it to her because she wasn't really a dressy dress type of girl. However, if she was going to look good, maybe enough to even make Clark Kent ogle, then by all means she was gonna work it. She spent a good amount of time afterwards picking out the heels and jewelry to compliment the dress.

When Jimmy shouted for the twentieth time that they had to leave and Lois stepped out, Chloe and Jimmy's eyes bulged.

"Wow," Chloe said after a rather, long uncomfortable silence.

"Is it too much?" Lois asked, after checking herself up and down in the full length mirror.

"No," Jimmy insisted. "You look hot!"

Lois looked back and smiled. "Careful there Jimbo. You're still married."

"And that might be ending sooner than you think if you keep it up," Chloe added and opened the front door.

"But thanks," Lois added and followed Chloe out the door.

Jimmy sighed. "God, I hate living with two women."

"I heard that!" Chloe yelled from the Talon.

"But I love _you_!" Jimmy yelled back and sighed again, locking the apartment door.

* * *

When they reached the restaurant, Oliver had just pulled up in an expensive yet middle class enough car wearing a bit of a disguise because it would look very odd for Oliver Queen, multi-billionaire, to be dining with ordinary citizens of Smallville.

"Hey Chlo', Jim!" Oliver called out. "Where's Lois?"

"Parking the car," Jimmy said, walking towards him. "She'll be here in a minute."

As Oliver looked towards the car and saw Lois get out, he did a double take. He had never taken Lois for a glamorous type of girl. In fact, he only saw her dressed up whenever the two of them attended charity events when they were a couple. There was something different about her tonight. She looked like so much more of a knockout then she ever did. Even he, an ex, couldn't deny that Lois looked beautiful.

Oliver let out a low whistle as Lois walked over to them. "Wow!" he breathed.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "That's the second time someone's said that. I'm starting to kind of worry that this wasn't appropriate."

"Oh no, no! It's just, um, you look beautiful Legs."

Lois smiled. "Thanks Ollie."

When the group headed inside and told the maître d' they were with the Lang-Kent party, they were led to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant where Clark stood, waiting for them. Lois' heart seemed to be beating a hundred times a minute as Clark came forward to greet them. The closer he got the more she felt like telling her heart to shut up. One by one, Clark greeted them and when he got to Lois, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lois…" he finally said.

"Hey, Smallville," she replied. "Is something the matter?"

Clark had to think there for a minute. "Um, no. No, no, no, no, no. You look lovely."

"Very old-fashioned but still a compliment nonetheless," Lois teased even though she felt her own face turn red. "Thanks."

Chloe hated to break up the mood but something had to be said about the absence of a certain honoree. "Hey, where's Lana?"

"Hm…?" Clark replied, snapping out of his 'Hot Lois' trance. "Oh, she's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a minute."

No more than sixty seconds later, Lana came over to greet everyone. Afterwards, they all sat down at the table, Lois, feeling it was best to situate herself as far away from Clark as possible, sat between Oliver and Jimmy, who had seated themselves next to Clark and Chloe, respectfully.

Sitting across from Lana, Lois couldn't help but stare at her a little. Quite opposite from her engagement dinner when she was with Lex, Lana wore a dark blue strapless dress with her hair in a neat bun and a silver necklace (the kryptonite necklace but not that Lois knew), along with her bling. She looked absolutely radiant as a bride-to-be should, with at least one hand under the table at all times, squeezing Clark's knee. Lois knew she was because when Lois dropped her fork, she insisted on crawling on her own hands and knees to get it. Picking it up, Lana's hand on Clark's knee was the first thing she saw causing her to slightly bump her head on the table instead of picking up her fork, although Clark's knee did seem to be somehwat squirming. Lois felt, all of a sudden, very stupid for dressing up the way she did. She also wished she had listened to Chloe and waited for the waiter to bring her another fork. Feeling like she did, she just kept her head down for a little while until Lana made note of the fact that she was quiet.

"Is something wrong, Lois?" she asked.

"Yeah," Clark added, "your mouth isn't running like a motor."

Lois fake grinned at Clark and then turned to Lana and said, "No, nothing's wrong. Just nothing to say."

"Well that's a first," Clark joked much to the amusement of the other four at the table.

"You are so lucky you're getting married Smallville or more so the fact that we're in public because otherwise your ass would be handed to you on a silver platter," Lois retorted.

"I'd like to see you try," Clark said, sipping his water.

Before Lois could reply, Lana clinked her glass to get everyone's attention despite the fact that she only needed to get the attention of five other people.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Lana began and filled everyone's glass with champagne that the waiter had brought, "I'd like to make an announcement."

"Hear, hear!" Oliver added only to have Lois not so slightly elbow him in the ribs.

"On behalf of my new fiancé, Clark, and myself, I'd like to first thank all of you for coming to our engagement dinner."

Everybody lightly clapped.

"Second of all," Lana continued, "I'd like to announce something that Clark and I were discussing last night. You obviously notice that only a small number of you are here. That's because we want guys to be in our wedding party."

Everybody looked at each other in surprise.

"Chloe, I'd love for you to be my matron of honor," Lana said almost tearfully at the same time Clark told Jimmy he wanted him to be his best man.

After both eagerly accepted, Clark added, "Oliver, I'd also like to have you as a groomsman."

Oliver nodded. "Of course Clark," and hugged Clark. You know, the one where one arm goes around the guy they're hugging and the other slaps the other one's back.

"Lois," Lana said, getting her attention, "I'd love for you to be my bridesmaid."

Lois' face bore a look of surprise. "Me?" she squealed. "Isn't there somebody else you'd rather have as your bridesmaid?"

Lana cocked her head to the side and asked, "Do you not _want_ to be my bridesmaid?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Lois cried. "It's just that, well, I thought maybe there was another close friend of yours that you'd want as your bridesmaid."

"Well that's the thing. See, I don't have very many friends here in Smallville," Lana admitted. "Besides, your Clark's best friend and I'd like to think we're pretty good friends."

"Clark's best friend?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"I meant his female best friend," Lana explained.

"Well, what about me?" Oliver asked.

"You can be my female best friend," Jimmy jokingly suggested which earned a smack on the back of the head from Oliver.

"So," Lana continued, "will you be my bridesmaid, Lois?"

Everybody's eyes were on Lois at this point, waiting for her to answer. Lois felt kind of awkward responding, but there was also no reason to make Lana disappointed.

Deeply sighing, Lois gave Lana a small smile and said, "Sure."

Lana broke into a huge grin and walked over to Lois and hugged her. Lois hugged her back awkwardly. Afterwards, Lana went back to her seat and raised her champagne glass.

"So now, I'd like to propose a toast to the six official members of the Lang-Kent wedding party. Cheers."

"Cheers," everybody replied and clinked their glasses together.

After dessert and even before dessert almost everybody started talking about wedding plans. Well, Lana, Jimmy, and Chloe anyway. Oliver had to attend an emergency Queen Industries meeting right after dessert. Lois, on the other hand, saw Clark just hanging out on the side and scooched over to join him.

"Hey there," she said.

He turned to see Lois next to him and smiled. "Hey."

"Not really getting involved in the wedding preparations?"

"Well isn't it a bit early?"

"Oh, Smallville. Poor, ignorant Smallville," Lois fake sighed and patted Clark's knee. "Women have dreamed about their wedding ever since they were little girls. We all have a somewhat picturesque view of what we want our weddings to be like by the time we grow up."

"So, do you have an idea of your dream wedding?" Clark asked.

Lois slightly nodded her head. "I do but I've never really been a "wedding-y" type of person."

Clark snorted. ""Wedding-y"?"

Lois lightly smacked his shoulder. "It's a word, now. Deal with it."

Clark smiled shaking his head from side to side. "And why do you not see yourself as a "wedding-y" person?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I've never really been into the whole little church, big reception, empty your pockets celebration."

"So you would reject someone's proposal if they asked you to marry them?"

"No, I'm not saying that. If the right guy came along, I'd jump on the wedding bandwagon. Expensiveness and all. I'll tell you one thing. If I ever get married, I'm gonna be wearing some white sneakers at my wedding. I can't stand high heels."

"Which perfectly explains why you're wearing them now," Clark commented, pointing out Lois' three-inches.

"Shut up," Lois said, rolling her eyes. "Just be glad I came dressed nicely."

"That you did," Clark agreed.

Lois felt herself turning red all over again and quickly turned away until she became her normal color again. Since when did Clark Kent make her turn the color of a tomato?

"But I'm sure the guy who eventually does marry you will be very lucky. Sneakers and all."

Lois smiled and rubbed his arm. "Thanks Clark."

Lana, wrapped up in a conversation with Jimmy about him taking some candids at the wedding along with his best man duties, was oblivious to Lois and Clark's conversation. Chloe, however, wasn't and turned her head towards them with enough time to see Lois place her hand on Clark's arm and rub it. She decided that later that night she was going to have a talk with Lois whether she liked it or not.

_A/N:__ Doesn't Chloe always seem to the one who always notices everything? Don't worry; this is the last chapter that ends with a Chloe realization moment. Anyway, I was planning on updating this sooner but I didn't get a chance. One of the reviewers was kind of ripping apart this story. It got to me a little bit, but not for too long. People are not always going to like my stories and I'm ok with that. Criticism is always welcome. I just don't appreciate it when some of that criticism is put rudely. Sorry for the ranting and raving. I just want to explain one thing: I know Lois may seem a bit foolish in this chapter so I hope I didn't cause anybody grief or make anybody upset. It WILL be addressed. Thank you so much everybody for your patience and for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Review if you'd like. I hope you stick around for Chapter 3 – coming soon! _

_~Mary_

_P.S. I know I have Lois being Clark's best friend instead of Chloe, but I find that Lois was a much better friend to Clark over the past couple of years than Chloe was. This is meant with no offence to Allison Mack because I love her._


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 3: The Party**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ The first thing I plan to do is reply to my non-signed in readers. Thank you for reviewing!_

**Erica Lane Kent **– This was supposed to be answered during my last chapter so I am so sorry! Thank you so much! I plan to keep going, I assure you.

**kaytee16** – LOL! There are so many people who don't like Lana out there; I couldn't possibly count all of them. Thank you! Your review was so cute; I couldn't help myself from laughing. I think most people won't be happy bunnies if the outcome you're hoping for doesn't happen.

**Lori** – Thanks! I just don't want a desperate Lois.

**katlynne** – That was kind of funny! There may be a few times you'll want to chuck popcorn at her. ;)

**laura redomond** – Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you! I plan to update as soon as I can!

_A/N:__ Also, considering that today is 9/11 please take a moment to remember those who lost their lives. Let us be kind towards each other and treat one another with respect and civility. We are all equal in the eyes of whomever or whatever you believe in.__ Thank you._

* * *

It was around 10:30 when Chloe glanced at her watch. She knew it wasn't exactly late but the five of them had to be at work the next morning. That meant it was time to go.

"Lana," Chloe interrupted in the middle of something Lana was saying about a certain type of flower or something or other. She really had no idea. She had stopped paying attention about a half an hour ago when she saw Lois talking with Clark. "I hate to be rude, but we need to go. We all have to be at work tomorrow."

"Oh, that's all right. I have the next eight months to be talking about wedding plans," Lana replied.

Chloe smiled. "Absolutely. Lois!"

Lois turned her head at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"We gotta go."

Lois nodded her, understanding. "Ok." Turning her head back to Clark, she gave him a light punch in the shoulder and said, "See you bright and early in the bullpen, Smallville!"

Clark nodded and smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Lana hugged all three of them before they took off. "Bye! Oh and girls, I'll be calling you soon. You are gonna have to help with everything."

_How will I ever contain my excitement?_ Lois thought, dryly, to herself.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Jimmy went to shower and Lois headed off to her room to change, followed by Chloe.

"Chlo', I don't mean to be rude but, could I have a little privacy?" Lois asked.

"We need to talk," Chloe simply stated and shut the door to Lois' room.

"While I'm changing?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Feel free to change," Chloe said, sitting down on her bed. "I'm just gonna talk."

Lois pressed her lips together. "Yeah, ok. You do that."

Lois began to undress and change into her pajamas as Chloe started to speak.

"Lois, what was going on tonight?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean tonight?" Lois replied, kicking off her heels.

"Well, first you go to the dinner dressed in _that_," Chloe said, pointing to Lois' dress, "then you're quiet for most of the dinner, and when you do speak, it's to Clark."

Lois shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah, so?"

"So? So, Lois, did you see what you were wearing?"

Lois looked at herself up and down in the mirror and looked back at Chloe.

"Well?"

"It's a little revealing but it's not like a hooker dress," Lois said.

"My husband, your ex, and your best friend all were ogling. Besides, I got you that dress like two years ago and you told me you'd probably never wear because it wasn't "you"."

"Chloe, get to the point," Lois said.

"My point is that you and Clark were hitting it off and being all chummy while Lana was talking to Jimmy and me, all excited about their wedding."

"He's my best friend, Chloe. You said it yourself."

"Exactly," Chloe said. "Then you of all people know he deserves to be happy. Let him have his chance at happiness, Lo'. He deserves it more than you know."

Chloe stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door, leaving Lois alone to play her cousin's words over and over again in her head. The last words were the ones that stung the most. She and Clark had been through so much together. How could he deserve happiness more than _she_ knew? She decided to try not to dwell on it and concentrate on the long day of work that would be ahead of her.

* * *

When Lois entered the Daily Planet the next morning, she found Clark at his desk already.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she replied, putting her stuff down. "You're perky," she commented, rubbing her eyes.

Clark laughed. "You, however, are not without this," he said and placed a brown paper bag in front of her.

Looking at him and then at the bag, Lois opened it up to find a large coffee and a maple donut.

"Two sugars and a teaspoon of milk," Clark added. "Just the way you like it."

Lois smiled. "You know me too well. Thanks, Clark."

Clark nodded his head and went back to his computer. Lois, meanwhile, sat down in her chair, turned her computer on, and took a sip of her coffee. She sighed. He had gotten it just right. It was then that Chloe's words entered her head "…more than you know." Lois shook her head. He had just brought in coffee and a maple donut as she had every morning. He knew her better than she knew herself.

Throughout the day, Lois kept looking over at Clark. Sometimes he would be buried deep in work, other times he would look at her too and smile, and other times he would just not be there. Clark kept telling her it was bathroom breaks or he needed water or he went to go get them lunch.

About the sixth time he stood up, Lois gave him a questioning look. "Jeez, Smallville, what did you drink today?"

"Huh?" Clark replied with an urgent look on his face.

"You must have the bladder the size of a dime," Lois replied with a grin on her face. "You've had to pee like a million times today."

"Speaking of which, I really gotta go know so, uh, I'll be right back," Clark replied and took off.

Lois shrugged her shoulders and went back to work on her computer. An alert popped up on her screen not too long afterwards, to her delight. When Clark came back a couple of minutes later, she dragged him to the computer screen.

"You won't believe this! The Red-Blue Blur just put out a Class D fire in 10 seconds!" Lois exclaimed.

"Five!" Clark enthusiastically corrected.

Lois turned to him. "Huh?"

Realizing his mistake, Clark shyly rubbed the back of his neck and said, "At least that's what I would think."

"Right," Lois said and catching a really odd smell, sniffed the air. "Do I smell smoke?" she asked. Her nose led her to Clark's jacket, which she sniffed and asked, "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Oh, you know, smoke travels up, the men's bathroom window was open. You do the math," Clark said, trying to think up a reasonable explanation.

"Where did you go to the bathroom, on the thirteenth floor?" Lois asked. "You reek. Take off that jacket."

The rest of the day passed on without anymore bathroom breaks. Lois investigated the scene of the fire and wrote up her story on the Red Blue Blur's act of heroism. When the day came to an end, Lois gathered up all her stuff and walked over to Clark's desk. He was randomly clicking around on some wedding website.

Lois cleared her throat and Clark spun around in his chair. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there."

Lois gave a small smile. "Yeah, figures. Whatcha doing?"

"This?" Clark asked glancing at the web page. "Oh, just fiddling through some stationary for invitations."

"Is that your job?"

"No. My job is to stay out of the wedding preparations. I'm hoping maybe I can find some stationary we both might like. You were right. Lana has her dream wedding planned. I'm just gonna be paying for it."

"Told ya," Lois said. "What about Ma Kent?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "My mom's going to be helping too but she doesn't get in until a couple of weeks before the wedding, senatorial duties and all."

"Oh," Lois replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Smallville," she said, lightly punching him in the arm before turning around to head back to the apartment.

For the next couple of weeks, it was a normal routine, Clark always had Lois' coffee and donut waiting for her, he'd go on a few bathroom breaks, there'd be some major story about the Blur every few days and Lois would usually get the scoop.

During one Friday when Lois came in, Clark handed her coffee and donut before she even opened her mouth.

"Already?" she asked. "Wow. This is such a daily routine; people will think we're a married couple."

Clark gave a small smile and Lois' eyes widened at the realization of what she said and mentally smacked her forehead.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry."

Clark let out a light laugh and said, "It's ok, Lois."

"No, no. I mean I know you're already getting married. Of course I know you're getting married, I mean, I went to your engagement dinner; how could I not know?"

"Lois," Clark said.

"And I know that it's totally inappropriate to think about the two of us being married because we're best friends and that's it."

"Lois," Clark tried again.

"What?" Lois asked.

"You're rambling," Clark smiled.

"I know," Lois said. "That's what I do it when I get nervous. The General finds it completely annoying and tells me that I should have a "stiff upper lip" because… I'm a Lane."

"Well, I think it's cute," Clark commented and went back to his computer.

Lois sighed, shook her head, and walked over to her desk. Dropping her stuff down, she looked at her coffee, at Clark, back at her donut and sighed again. _Great!_ she thought. _Five minutes down, seven hours and fifty-five minutes to go_.

* * *

That night, Clark walked Lois home to drop off some ideas for Jimmy that Lana had about wedding pictures. When they walked in the door, they found Jimmy and Chloe putting on their coats.

"And where are you two going?" Lois asked.

"Out to eat," Jimmy said, "like normal people do."

"Um, ok," Lois replied.

"Jimmy, I bought some samples that Lana wanted you to look at," Clark said, holding up a small book.

"Great. You could just put them down over," Jimmy replied, pointing towards the living room.

"I'll show you where," Lois offered, leading Clark into the living room."

Chloe laughed. "Way to be subtle, guys."

Both Lois and Clark turned around at that comment. "Huh?" they asked simultaneously.

"I know you guys, at least you," Chloe said, pointing to Lois, "that you're planning our one year anniversary dinner and/or party."

Lois smiled. "Well, at least, pretend you don't what we're doing."

"Yeah, what are they doing?" Jimmy asked.

Chloe shook her head, took Jimmy's hand, and said, "Let's just go. Bye," and they closed the door.

Lois waved for a couple of seconds before turning back to Clark and exclaimed, "Oh my God, I have to throw them an anniversary dinner… and/or party?"

Clark shrugged. "Well, their anniversary_ is_ in two days and she_ is_ your cousin."

"So?" Lois said. "She's your oldest friend and you were Jimmy's best man and he's yours."

"We're not blood related," Clark said. "The bonds of cousin-hood are stronger than the bonds of friendship."

"Cousin-hood?" Lois asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"It's a word, now. Deal with it," Clark replied, mocking Lois.  
Lois pressed her lips together. "See, that's only cute when I say it," she teased back.

"I thought it was pretty cute," Clark mumbled.

"Forget that," Lois said, waving her hand in the air. "You need to help me."

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"You need to help me plan this party."

"I'm a guy. I don't know how to do that romantic stuff."

"I'm Lois; I don't know to do that romantic stuff either."

Lois was pacing up and down the apartment trying to come up with any idea that popped into her head. All of a sudden, she stopped and turned around. Clark could almost see the light bulb turn on in her head.

"All I got to do is make quick decisions and I'll be fine. No thought to it, just the first thing that pops into my mind. Alright time – four o'clock, food and drink – pizza and soda, decorations – crepe paper and balloons. Place – um, I need a place."

"Well, how about the apartment?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois shook her head. "I can't stall them long enough to leave only to have them come back dressed up for a party at their house."

"How about the Talon?" Clark asked.

"Just the same as the apartment," Lois explained. "How about the farm?"

"Oh, I don't know," Clark said.

"Please, you'd totally be saving my butt," Lois practically pleaded. "It's the perfect setting. Chloe and Jimmy got married there. Please!"

"Oh, don't do the lip thing!" Clark exclaimed when Lois pouted her lower lip. He eventually sighed and said, "Ok. I'm sure Lana will be fine with it."

"Thank you!" Lois cried throwing her arms around Clark's neck.

Clark lightly put his arms around Lois' waist. They stood there for a little while until Lois pulled away, clearing her throat.

"Thank you. Ok, you tell Lana that this party is in two days and I'll tell Oliver and uh we'll get Jimmy's parents and his brother and I think that's it. We don't know many people, do we?"

Clark laughed. "I guess not."

"Ok, I will see you on Sunday right?"

"You got it," Clark said.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Lois said again, thankfully.

"Sure," Clark replied.

* * *

Lois spent the next two days buying decorations, notifying people last minute, and heading over to the farm to go over how Chloe and Jimmy's party would be set up.

Lois made up some excuse about grocery shopping for Chloe and Jimmy, nearly slamming the door in their faces to get them out of the apartment to rush over to the farm to set up all of the decorations and wait for the delivery guy to deliver the pizza. However, she did tell them to be nicely dressed and meet her at the farm since she, Clark, and Lana would supposedly be taking them out to dinner.

"How does that look?" Lois asked, stepping back to look over her work.

"You really pulled it off," Lana said, directing the delivery guy to a table Lois had set up for food.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

"Looks good," Clark admitted. "How'd you do it?"

"'Cause I'm me, hello," Lois smiled. "Jimmy's parents are going to get here at about 3:30 and so is Oliver."

When Oliver arrived, Lois looked him up and down.

"Am I not dressed appropriately?" Oliver asked.

"Where's your present?"

"Got it right here," Oliver said, tapping his breast pocket.

"Money?"

"Well paper is the traditional first year anniversary symbol and this is the closest to paper I have."

"Cute," Lois said, ushering him in.

Oliver looked around the place, startled. "Wow, you really did an amazing job."

"Yeah, I know," Lois grinned. "Thanks."

Not too long afterwards, Jimmy's parents arrived with his younger brother in tow.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Olsen!" Lois greeted them. "Thanks for coming!"

"Oh, we wouldn't miss this for the world," Mrs. Olsen said.

Turning to Jimmy's younger brother, she turned to him, ruffled his hair and said, "Hey Jim, what's up?"

Jim shrugged. "Eh, nothing much."

"That's cool. Nice, uh, bowtie," she said, tapping it. "Is that your brother's?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me," Jim said proudly. "What do you think?"

"Sweet," Lois said, "for now. But next time we get together, we're working on your fashion sense. Don't take any more advice from your brother. He just might totally geek-ify you."

About a half hour ticked by and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Lois heaved a sigh of relief. It looked like she was going to pull it off. Just then, a car pulled into the driveway and car doors slammed.

Lois peeked around the corner to see Chloe and Jimmy heading to the barn.

"Okay, they're here!" she whispered. "Everybody hide!"

"Hide where?" Clark asked. "Behind the bales of hay?"

"You're right," Lois replied. "Ok, new plan, stand here and just wait for them."

When Chloe and Jimmy entered the barn, everybody jumped and yelled "Surprise!"

Jimmy laughed while Chloe brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

Beaming, Lois ran over to her cousin and hugged her and Jimmy. "Happy One Year Anniversary!"

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed. "Did you plan all this?"

"Well, I had some help," Lois admitted, glancing over at Clark, "but, yeah, guilty."

"I thought you were just bluffing," Chloe admitted.

"That would've been less expensive," Lois joked as Jimmy and Chloe made their way to the other guests.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves throughout the party. The pizza and soda were good, the decorations look nice, and everyone was mingling well.

"So," Chloe said, "what about presents?"

Lois smiled. "They're inside the house. I'm surprised you waited this long. I would have screwed over the food and mingling a long time ago."

Chloe laughed. "That's all Jimmy's wanted to do for a while now."

Everyone piled into the living room when it was announced that the guests of honor would be opening presents. All of the guests gathered around Chloe and Jimmy excitedly as they unraveled present after present, thanking everyone for their generosity.

"I think, now," Mr. Olsen began, reaching into his pocket, that it's time to see this."

"Our wedding DVD," Jimmy said. "Thanks Dad."

"Can we pop it in?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Sure," Clark said and did it himself as everyone sat down on the couch or chairs to watch.

Everybody collectively "oohed" as Chloe made her way down the stairs with Clark leading her. Lois thought it was so sweet how Jimmy and Chloe couldn't keep their eyes off one another as they met at the makeshift altar in the barn and it was still the same a year later. For a while, everyone kept silent, occasionally making a comment about some funny moment or how somebody looked. After about an hour, a tango started to play and the camera swung over to Lois and Clark. Clark had just caught Lois' hand and was silently pulling her onto the dance floor.

Lois' eyes nearly popped out of her socket as she suddenly remembered what was about to happen. "You know, we can shut if off now."

A chorus of "No's rejected the idea.

"I think Lois is right," Clark tried. "We've seen enough."

"No!" most of the guests said again.

"I've never seen this part before Clark," Lana said. "You and Lois look so cute together, although a little uncomfortable."

Lois turned to Oliver and widened her eyes, begging him to do something. Oliver shrugged his shoulders back at her and Lois knew he was right. There was nothing he could do. So, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and waited for the inevitable.

Within a couple of minutes, the camera was completely focused on Lois and Clark. Lois had just placed her hand on Clark's chest and kept searching his eyes, trying to figure out if she should continue. Clark just continued to look at her with affection in his eyes. Slowly, they leaned forward. They were getting closer. Closer and closer and just a few centimeters apart and then:

"No way!" Chloe on the TV screen cried. "I can't believe it! Oh my God! Hey!

A figure stepped out of the shadows – Lana. Chloe made her way over to her and hugged her. The camera panned back to Lois and Clark. Clark was staring at Lana and Lois had made her way over to the side. The camera then turned to Lois who was looking at Clark.

Jimmy at that moment pressed pause on the DVD remote control and everyone turned to look at Lana, Lois, and Clark. Clark and Lois were particularly interested in Lana, whose eyes were still transfixed on the TV screen and whose hand was covering her mouth.

"Oh my God," Lana whispered.

* * *

_A/N:__ And then Clark realized that Lois was his soul mate and they lived happily ever after. Ha, don't we all wish is was that easy. On the other hand, dum, dum, duuuuuuuuummmmmmmm! Am I evil? I don't think it's that much of a cliffhanger but it was the best I could do under the circumstances. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and our alerting and your favoriting! This story has gotten such a great deal of positive feedback and I really thank you guys for being so supportive. This may be the last update I do before school starts on the 13th and after that, reviews may be less frequent – but they will occur. Reviews are welcome, if you wish, and stay tuned for Chapter 4. Thank you!_

_~Mary_


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation?

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter**** 4: ****Reconciliation?**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ The first thing I need to do is reply to non-signed in reviewers. Also, if I didn't reply to anybody, I sincerely apologized and most definitely will this time. I'm pretty sure I replied to all of your reviews:_

laura redmond – Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of things to take care of before I could even think about updating. However, thank you for being so patient. =D

katlynne – Well, I'm glad there wasn't as much popcorn chucking as there could have been but I have no doubt there will be more to come. lol. Your reviews always make me laugh. Sorry about the evil cliffhanger; it was the best I could do. Thank you again and thanks for your patience.

_Okay, so on to the chapter. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_"Lana…" Clark started, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," Lana said, pushing his hand away. "I need to… I need to… uh; I need to get some air."

Lana pushed herself off the sofa and walked quickly out the front door. Clark looked at everybody in the room, especially at Lois, before running out the door. Everybody's eyes were now on Lois. Shifting uncomfortably from fourteen eyes boring into her, Lois got up and ran out the door to go find Clark and Lana. Seeing a light on in the loft, Lois hurried up there to find Lana staring out the big window and Clark walking up behind her and lightly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Clark, I don't want to talk about it," Lana said, pulling out of his arms and turning in Lois' direction. "You," she whispered.

"Lana, the three of us need to talk," Lois said, approaching her.

"No we don't. It's very clear what happened," Lana said. "I've barely left town and you too decide it'll be fun to hook up. What harm could come from that?"

"We didn't just decide to hook up," Clark insisted.

"I know what I saw on the DVD," Lana said.

"Then I don't know what you saw," Lois began, "but we didn't just hook up one night. We'd been going through some feelings and-."

"Feelings?" Lana interrupted.

"Lana," Clark said. "You _left_. I thought I was never gonna see you again. I was feeling vulnerable and alone and-."

"You were feeling _what_?" Lois interrupted.

Clark shifted to face Lois. "That's not what I meant."

"So you _weren't_ feeling vulnerable?" Lana asked.

"That's not what I meant either," Clark quickly added, turning towards Lana.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this now," Lana said, walking towards the stairs.

"Then when?" Clark called after her.

Lana turned around. She slowly looked down at her left ring finger, then at Clark, and reached for her finger. Lois winced, knowing what was about to happen. She'd seen it in a dozen chick flicks her sister had made her watch.

"Never actually," Lana said, pulling the engagement ring off her finger and tossing it at Clark, who caught it in a second. "The wedding is off."

With that Lana walked down the stairs and out of the barn.

"Lana!" Clark cried and started to head after her until Lois put her hand out.

"Let her go," she said.

"But Lois-." Clark started.

"Let her go," Lois repeated. "I may not be as feminine as other girls but even I know that girls need their space after a fight with a guy. Give it a day or two; she'll come around."

Clark sighed and went to go stand by the window. Lois looked after him. She didn't know whether to walk up to him or just quietly walk away.

"Do you want to be alone?" Lois asked.

Clark merely nodded his head so Lois headed back to the house to tell everyone that Clark and Lana were officially over – a task she was NOT looking forward to. When she entered the living room, everybody stopped talking and turned their eyes on her. Lois gulped.

"So?" Chloe asked. "What's going on?"

"Um… Clark and Lana have called off their engagement," Lois replied slowly.

Everyone stared at each other for a few seconds. It almost seemed unreal.

"Clark is in the barn and Lana-," Lois stopped mid-sentence. She actually had no idea where Lana went. "Have you guys seen Lana?"

The guests shook their head.

"I'll go check to see if she's upstairs," Chloe volunteered.

After a couple of minutes, Chloe came back downstairs.

"Lana's upstairs in her room – crying. She must have snuck in through the back door. She's not speaking to anyone so I just think it's best if we all go."

As the guests all piled out of the house, Lois looked up at the barn. She could faintly see Clark at the window, in the same position she had left him a while back. Jimmy and Chloe drove Jimmy's parents and younger brother to the hotel they were staying at while Oliver gave Lois a lift back to the Talon.

* * *

"Ugh," Lois cried in frustration, burying her face in her hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen. None of that was supposed to happen!"

"But it did," Oliver said, "and there's nothing you can do to change."

Lois raised her head and shot him a glare. "Thanks Ollie. What would I do without you?"

Oliver smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Besides, isn't this Clark and Lana's "thing", they break up and get back together again?"

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with it. That clip was never supposed to be seen by anyone, especially by Lana."

"When you told me that night about Clark, I just assumed that you too were just getting really close until Lana showed up. I didn't know you were really close to kissing."

"Yeah, you and everyone else watching," Lois said. "Ollie, this is serious. I don't know what to do."

"You know what you have to do," Oliver said. "You're just scared of doing it because then your chance with Clark will be lost forever."

Lois gave a blank stare and said, "In non-cryptic language that means?"

"It means that you know you need to get Clark and Lana back together."

Lois sighed and buried her face in her hands again. Oliver was right. Oliver was always right. She was scared of doing it, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She was not going to be the girl who broke the couple up and then picked up the pieces for herself.

* * *

The next morning as Lois walked in, Clark was at his desk, clicking away randomly at his computer. Lois eyed a brown paper bag and her heart sank. He had still remembered her morning coffee and maple donut in spite of his recent heartbreak.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois softly said, walking up to him.

Clark stared at gave her his strongest weak smile. "Hey."

"We need to talk," Lois said.

"What about?" Clark asked.

"About last night," Lois said, jumping onto Clark's desk.

'Oh," Clark said. "We don't need to do that."

"Yes we do," Lois insisted. "You guys broke up because of me and-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Clark interrupted. "You are not the sole reason Lana and I broke up."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Clark, were you watching the same DVD I was? You and I were this close to kissing and I initiated it. It's my fault."

Clark shook his head. "Lois, it was half my fault. I was part of that kiss and I never told Lana about it. You're my best friend, I would never put the blame on you," Clark said.

Lois's heart melted a little at the sweetness but quickly shook herself back into reality. "Regardless I am getting you and Lana back together."

"You told me to wait it out a couple of days," Clark said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to get back together. We didn't sat one word to each other after you guys left and we spent the night in separate rooms."  
"Well she didn't leave to spend the night somewhere else," Lois pointed out. "That's a good sign."

"She also had nowhere else to go," Clark responded.

Lois sighed. "Must you look for the negative in everything?"

Clark gave her a bit of a stronger smile this time.

"There we go," Lois said. "That's what I want to see. No more frowny faces. You and Lana ARE going to get back together. Do you understand?"

Clark nodded. "Thank you. You're so great!"

With that, he swooped Lois into a hug. Lois laid a cheek on his shoulder for a little bit. Part of her didn't want to let go and that scared her. She needed to focus on getting him back together with Lana.

* * *

After some careful planning and coaxing from Chloe to help trick Lana into seeing Clark, a plan was set in motion. Lois dragged Clark up to the barn almost against his own free will a couple of nights later.

"Lois, this isn't going to work," Clark said. "Lana doesn't want to get back together. She even said that was going to move out as soon as she found her own place to live."

"I thought she was speaking to you."  
"It's the only thing she HAS said to me in the last couple of days."

Lois waved her hand in the air. "Never mind that. Enough with this negativity. This plan is going to work. You are the little engine that could. Just think: I think I can, I think I can…and you will."

Clark gave her a blank stare for a few seconds. "Are you on crack?"

"Shut up," Lois said, punching his shoulder. "I'm trying to be positive."

"And epically failing," Clark added.

"Because of the circumstances, I'm not going to say anything, but the next time you make a smart ass crack at me I'm not going to be friendly" Lois said, smiling at Clark, and getting one in return, before hearing footsteps. "Lana's coming. Stand right there," she said pointing Clark to a spot in the middle of the loft.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. Stand there and shut up until she gets here."

A few seconds later, Lana came up the steps with Chloe at her heels. Upon seeing Clark and Lois, she quickly turned around only to be shoved back by Chloe.

"You are staying here and you're going to talk to him," Chloe insisted.

"Chloe, let me go," Lana said.

"Lana!" Clark called out. "Please, can we talk?"

Lana took a deep breath before turning around to face Clark. "You've got five minutes," she said before turning to Chloe and adding, "and you are so dead after I get out of here."

"Bye!" Chloe sang and raced down the steps.

Clark walked over to Lana, took her hands, and dragged her over to where he was previously standing.

"Lana, you know how I feel about you don't you?"

Lana shrugged her shoulders. "I guess," she mumbled.

"Well, here's a little reminder," Clark said and gently kissed Lana.

Lois sighed deeply as she waited for Clark to cut to the chase.

"Lana, I love you," Clark said. "You know I do."

"Clark, that kiss that I saw looked very passionate and I-."

"Can I just say something?" Lois interrupted.

Clark looked at her and started shaking his head while Lana reluctantly nodded.

"Lana, there was a lot of emotion pent up inside both of us but it was for various reasons. And we didn't even kiss."

"You were close to it," Lana said.

"That's not the point," Lois said. "The point is it didn't happen because of you. You came back and Clark went to you. Lana, what happened between Clark and me is over. It was barely anything."

Lana slowly lifted her head up and turned to Clark, "Is this true? Was it barely anything?"

Clark looked at Lois, back at Lana, and hesitated before agreeing, "Yes. It was barely anything."

"Lana," Lois said. "Clark proposed to _you_. He wouldn't have proposed to you if he-." She stopped.

"If what?" Lana asked.

Lois didn't know how to continue. She knew if she said than she'd sooner or later have to admit it. And Lord knows she didn't want to admit it.

"If what?" Lana asked again.

"If Clark didn't want to spend the rest of his life with you," Lois finished.

Lana looked at Clark before she walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Clark!" she exclaimed.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. Lois watched from the side as they hugged.

"I'm so sorry," Lana apologized. "You're right. This was before we got back together. Do you still have the ring?"

"It never left my hands," Clark softly replied, pulling it out of his pocket.

At this point, Lois was starting to get a little more than uncomfortable. She shifted from one foot to the other as Clark kneeled down in front of Lana. Lois gulped watching Lana's eyes tear up.

"Lana Lang, will you marry me?" Clark asked holding up the ring.

"Absolutely!" Lana exclaimed.

Clark slipped the ring onto Lana's finger and then Lana threw herself into Clark's arms. Clark spun her around a couple of times. After he set Lana down, Lois cleared her throat a couple of times.

"Oh!" Lana exclaimed, pulling out of Clark's arms and turning to face Lois. "I'm so sorry, Lois. I got a little caught up."

Lois waved her hand. "It's ok; don't worry about it. I'm just glad you two are back together."

"Thank you," Lana said.

"I'm just gonna go downstairs and tell Chloe the good news," Lois said and turned to head down the stairs.

"Hold on a second!" Clark said.

Turning around, Lois saw Clark came up to her and engulf her in another hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Lois smiled and replied, "No problem, Smallville."

It took a little bit of time for both of them to pull away but Lois saw Lana getting a little bit antsy so she pulled out of the hug."

"Congratulations you guys," Lois said as Clark made his way back over to Lana.

"Thank you," Lana repeated. "Oh, Clark and I are going to be doing some wedding preparations this weekend so if you and Chloe want to come over that'd be great."

Lois gave a small smile and said, "Sure. Sounds like… fun."

"Great," Lana said. "I'll see you then."

"Yup," Lois said. "See you then. See you tomorrow, Clark."

"See you," he replied.

As Lois made her way down the stairs, she was just within earshot to hear Lana say, "I love you, Clark Kent." Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going to find Chloe to not only tell her about Clark and Lana's reconciliation but to announce that they were going to join the happy couple in the wonderful world of wedding planning that weekend.

* * *

_A/N:__ It has literally been a month since I updated! I am so sorry for the long wait but SATs took up more time than I could possibly imagine. Now that they're out of the way, I have MUCH more free time on my hands. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear all about my life but I do want to say that. Thank you guys for having the upmost patience! I really appreciate. Read and review if you would like and stick around for Chapter 5._

_~Mary_


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Lists

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 5: Wedding Lists**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ Now I'm gonna reply to my non-signed in reviewers. Thank you so much guys!_

katlynne – Gee, somebody's aggressive. lol, just kidding! Yet, I have a feeling that this chapter might want to make you throw something larger at her head. It's safe to say that Clark's oblivious but what can you do, it's Clark. Thank you!

Lori – I totally understand where you're coming from. I seemed to have put up a huge halt in any plans for Clark and Lois to get together. I put an explanation in the author's note a little further down. Hopefully, you'll have some faith after this chapter and if not, I don't know what to do. Thanks!

laura redmond – As I said last time, thanks again for your patience. I explained my lateness in my second author's note at the end of this chapter. I don't want you guys thinking I forgot this story, it's just that life decided to be a pain in my butt. Hopefully, I can make more frequent update now but we'll see. Oh, and, uh, thank YOU.

alice – Yeah, I know. You are not alone. I think it'll come at some point just probably later rather than sooner. Thanks!

_A/N:__ So the last chapter got mixed reviews, which is completely understandable. I'm very well aware of what I did. However, I feel like if I don't set up roadblocks then the road to a happy ending is just boring. Sorry, I've rambled. I just want to quickly apologize if this chapter sucks. The next chapter should be much better even if this chapter doesn't suck. Now on to the chapter:_

_

* * *

_

Knowing Chloe had gone back to the Talon, Lois drove straight home. When she got home, Jimmy was showering and Chloe was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey stranger," Chloe greeted her, closing the book and placing it down on a table. "How'd it go?"

Lois softly smiled before replying, "According to plan. The happy couple is back together."

"That's wonderful," Chloe smiled. "You did a really great thing."

"Yeah, I know," Lois playfully said before plopping down on the couch next to her cousin,

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Lois turned around and added, "Um, Lana wants us to come over on the weekend for some wedding planning."

Chloe turned to Lois and gave her a look.

"What?" Lois said.

"Oh, Lois, you're not considering still being in the wedding party are you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I am," Lois answered. "Why not?"

"Because you watched Clark re-propose to Lana right in front of you. Don't you think it's a little bit more than you can handle?"

"I'm a big girl Chlo'; you know I can take care of myself."

"Not when it comes to this," Chloe said indignantly. "You are going to tell Lana that you're sorry but you can't be in the wedding party."

"And what exactly is going to be my excuse?' Lois asked. "That _I_ came down with a case of pre-wedding jitters? She's going to think I hate her and who exactly will replace me?"

"I'll talk to Clark about it."

"No, no, no, no, no! You will NOT say anything to Clark about this. Capeche?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine. But what exactly are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something," Lois replied. "But right now I am going to go order your husband out of the bathroom because I am in much need of a hot shower right now."

* * *

When Saturday came, Chloe and Lois headed out early and pulled up in front of the Kent Farm around eight o'clock.

"Are you sure they're up this early?" Lois asked.

"Lois, they live on a farm," Chloe responded. "Clark has to get up at around six thirty to care of the animals."

"And Lana?" Lois asked, ringing the doorbell.

"Oh," Chloe said. "I don't know about her."

Just as she spoke those words, the door opened and there stood Lana, dressed in overalls, showing clearing that she had been helping Clark.

"Hi girls!" she greeted.

"Hi Lana," Chloe said.

"Sorry, I'm not properly dressed," Lana apologized ushering them in. "I was helping Clark milk the cows."

"Ah," Lois said. "And how is our farm boy?"

"Oh, he's fine… I guess," Lana said. "I'm just going to go upstairs and put on some regular clothes. Make yourselves at home."

After Lana disappeared upstairs and Chloe and Lois sat themselves down on the couch, Chloe picked up a bridal magazine from the coffee table.

"Lois, are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here? Maybe it's a little too much for you to deal with."

"Chloe," Lois said, "for the hundredth time, I'm fine. I'm not some fragile flower."

"Actually," Chloe started.

"So help me God, Chloe, if you start listing things-."

"Relax Lo'," Chloe said. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Lois said.

They waited for another fifteen minutes before Lana came downstairs again.

"Clark will be here in a couple of minutes," Lana said. "He's just finishing some last minute chores."

Chloe and Lois both nodded as Lana sat down in an armchair.

"That's quite a few bridal magazines you've got," Chloe said, starting the conversation as she picked up the five that were on the coffee table.

Lana laughed. "That's not even half of it."

Setting the magazines on the floor and a couple of other books on the top of the table, Lana lifted the top of the table, revealing a storage compartment, where, among other things, she had what seemed to be around twenty other bridal magazines. Lois' eyes bugged as Lana lifted them all out, closed the table top and replaced everything back on the table along with the new magazines.

"What did you do, buy out an entire store's worth of bridal magazines?" Lois asked, shuffling through all of them.

Lana smiled. "I have to admit, I went a little crazy at the drugstore. I bought a copy of every bridal magazine there was."

"And?' Lois continued, knowing there was more to it than that.

"And I subscribed to several more," Lana admitted.

Chloe and Lois both laughed. Lana was apparently bride-crazy. Not too long afterwards, Clark came downstairs.

Lois furrowed her brows. "Smallville, I thought Lana said you were finishing last minute chores."

"I snuck in through the back. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"How thoughtful of you," Lois replied.

Clark gave her a half-smile and sat down on the other armchair across from Lana.

"Babe, why don't you come sit over here?" Lana asked, acknowledging her chair, "I'll just sit on the arm."

"It's okay, I'm comfortable enough," Clark replied innocently.

Lana looked perplexed while Lois inwardly snorted.

"Um, alright," Lana said turning back to the two women. "So, as my maid of honor and my bridesmaid, I want your guys' opinion on everything. I really want this wedding to be perfect."

"Yeah, speaking of the wedding party, Lois has something to say don't you Lois?" Chloe said, nudging her cousin.

"No I don't," Lois said, turning to her cousin and giving her a pleading look.

"Yes you do," Chloe said.

"No I don't," Lois insisted.

"Lois do you have something to say?" Lana asked.

Lois turned to Lana, then to Clark, and then to Chloe, who was giving her a look that was urging her to say something. Lois, however, was determined to stay silent. She was not going to say anything to spoil Clark and Lana's wedding.

"I don't know what Chloe's been snorting but, no, I don't have anything to say," Lois said.

Chloe rolled her eyes while Lana said, "Alright, back to the wedding plans."

For about a half hour, Lois and Chloe listened to Lana talk about location, outfits, flowers, photography, invitations, music, and much more. Clark got a couple of times to "use the bathroom" or "get something to eat" although Lois didn't comment this time. While Chloe was giving her honest opinion on everything, Lois was only half paying attention. All she could keep thinking about was Clark and how Chloe was right – she knew she probably couldn't handle being in the wedding party any longer.

"It's all so much to deal with," Lois heard Lana say as she tuned back into the conversation. "We're thinking of hiring a wedding planner."

And that's when hit Lois. That's how she knew she could still be involved in the wedding and not be in the wedding party – satisfying both herself and Chloe.

"I have an idea. Why don't I be your wedding planner?" Lois offered.

Three pairs of eyes all whipped in her direction.

Lois looked around at everyone. "What? I'm serious."

"Uh, Lois, don't you have a full-time job?" Lana asked. "And besides, wedding planning takes a lot of work."

"So? I practically planned Chloe's wedding on my own."

Clark and Chloe reluctantly nodded their heads to confirm what Lois was saying.

"But aren't you supposed to be my bridesmaid? That also takes a lot of work."

"That's okay. I'll just do this. Wedding planners cost so much money and I'll do it for free."

"Do you not want to be my bridesmaid anymore, Lois?" Lana asked.

"No, that's not it at all," Lois said. "I just think I'd be so much better at this than being in a wedding party."

"Yeah but, if you drop out, then who's going to be my bridesmaid?"

Lois thought for a minute before saying, "What about Clark's cousin?" Turning around to Clark, she asked, "Do you think Kara could fly in for the wedding?"

Clark suppressed at a smile at Lois' ironic statement before replying, "I think she could do that."

"See it all works out," Lois replied. "You two are going to have an amazing wedding. I'll make sure of it."

Lana sighed. "I guess I don't have a problem with it. Clark?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Great!" Lois exclaimed, turning to Chloe her and giving her a see-I-told-you-I-could-do-it look. "So, how long do I have to plan this thing?"

"Um, eight months," Lana answered. "We're going to have a summer wedding here, in the barn."

_How original_, Lois thought. "So, July?"

Clark nodded.

"Okay, then we're going to have to get started right away."

"Lois," Chloe interrupted, "before _you_ go all wedding crazy, don't you think you ought to give Clark and Lana time to prepare something like a list of what they want before you start doing whatever you're going to be doing?"

"Oh, I already have a list," Lana said.

"See, she already has a list," Lois repeated, turning to Chloe.

"You have a list?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about it. It's a list of must haves for the wedding and will make Lois' job so much easier. I'll go get it," Lana said and rushed upstairs.

"She has a list?" Clark repeated.

Lois smiled. "Didn't you tell me that Lana has her dream wedding planned out?"

"Well yeah," Clark said, "but I thought it was a mental list. I didn't know she had an actual list. It's starting to make wonder if I'll have any involvement."

When Lana came downstairs again, she handed Lois a sheet of loose leaf paper with a long list of things written down.

"Venues, food, flowers, music, rings, gowns, registry… wow, you have everything all planned out?" Lois asked.

"I've been planning my dream wedding since I was six years old," Lana said.

"Do I get any say in the wedding planning?" Clark asked.

"Of course you do sweetie," Lana said. Taking the list from Lois, she walked over to Clark, sat down on the arm of his chair, showed him the list and said, "Okay, honey, what flowers would you like?" she asked, pointing to the area on the paper where she'd listed flowers.

"Let's see," Clark said. "How about orchids?"

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Eh – I was thinking more along the lines of hydrangeas."

"You don't like orchids? I'd think they'd be perfect for a wedding," Clark said.

"Honey, orchids are winter flowers. Hydrangeas are summer flowers. How about invitations?"

"What do you think of like a white invitation-."

"I was thinking more of like light purple ones because, you know, hydrangeas are light purple and it'd make a great theme color for a summer wedding."

Clark blinked his eyes a couple of times before saying, "I'm just going to stay out of wedding planning, how does _that_ sound?"

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to stay out of the wedding planning completely," Lana said, giving him a light kiss. "Just leave the details to me and you deal with your guy stuff – like the tuxes."

"Um, alright then," Clark said, getting up from his chair. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Lois looked after him as he walked out of the living room. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine," Lana said. "He'll mope for a good hour or so and then come back saying he's sorry and I'll tell him he has nothing to be sorry about. It's a routine thing."

Lois felt bad for Clark seeing as she knew obviously that he wanted to be extremely involved in their wedding, unlike most guys, but Lana wasn't giving him the chance even though she knew women were very particular when it came to wedding planning. She also knew that this was a private manner and that she and Chloe should probably leave.

"Uh huh," Lois said. "Well, Chloe and I should get going. We have… errands to run, right Chloe?"

"Um, yeah," Chloe said, standing up and pulling Lois up with her. "We have to get…milk."

"And both of you have to go get it?" Lana asked.

"It's… a lot of milk," Lois slowly said.

"Okay," Lana said, ushering them to the door. "You sure you don't want to wait for Clark to come out? He'll only be a minute."

"Just tell Clark we'll call him later," Lois responded. "I'll call you later too so we can get started on those wedding plans."

"Oh, absolutely!" Lana exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Well, we hate to rush off but, if we must, we must," Chloe said nudging Lois out the door. "See you later, Lana."

"Bye," Lana said, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Milk?" Lois asked, getting into the car. "Both of us have to go get milk?"

"Well you said errands and I thought of groceries and the first thing that came into my mind was milk," Chloe said defensively.

"Yeah, but I was just using that as an excuse to get out of there considering Clark and Lana seemed to be in a 'mini-argument'. You weren't supposed to elaborate on it."

"Well I did and it's done," Chloe said as Lois pulled out of the Kent's driveway. "Let's go get that milk while we're at it."

Lois rolled her eyes as she drove to the grocery store.

* * *

About midafternoon, Chloe and Lois walked into the Talon apartment with bags of groceries.

"Hi guys," Jimmy said, walking out of the bedroom. "How was wedding planning?"

"Loads of fun," Lois sarcastically replied. "In fact, so much fun, we had to go grocery shopping to get our minds off of it."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Chloe, elaborate please?"

"It was okay," Chloe replied.

"Okay then," Jimmy said. "I'm gonna go watch TV."

"You do that," Lois said, turning around from taking groceries out of the paper bags.

Jimmy sighed and just kept walking. Lois smiled as Jimmy walked off. Oh how she loved torturing the poor guy. After the groceries were put away, Chloe went to go use the bathroom. Lois found that it was a perfect time to call Clark. She decided that it'd be better to call his cellphone just in case he and Lana were still arguing and didn't want to be bothered with phone calls. On the third ring, Clark picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Smallville."

"Hi Lois. What's up? You and Chloe left before I got out of the bathroom."

"We had to run some errands."

"Yeah, Lana told me you apparently had some milk to buy?"

Lois laughed. "Long story. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm okay," Clark replied, puzzlingly. "Why?"

"Well, you and Lana seemed to be in like a 'mini-argument' when Chloe and I left."

"Oh, that. Everything's fine. Don't worry about it. Oh, I'm glad you called actually."  
"Really?" Lois asked. "How come?"

"The Metropolis Sharks are playing tomorrow night and tomorrow night's Lana's E! night so I was wondering if you wanted to watch the game at like a bar or something."

"Yeah, sure," Lois said. "I could go for a brew as well."

"So tomorrow night like around six o'clock at O'Malley's?"

"It's a date," Lois said. Becoming embarrassed, she hurriedly said, "Not like a date –date, but you know like the time is set. Not like we're going out, well we are but-."

"You're rambling, Lois," Clark said, cutting her off.

Lois could almost see him smile as she caught her breath. "I know. Anyway, tomorrow, it's on."

"Yup. See you then."

"See you," Lois replied.

Lois hung up the phone and plopped down on the futon in the living room as Chloe came in.

"Lo'?" she said as she sat down next to Lois.

"Yeah?" Lois replied, turning to face Chloe.

"I'm sorry I went all anal on you about being in the wedding party," Chloe apologized. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Chlo'," Lois said, hugging her cousin. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Of course," Chloe said. "Hey, Jimmy and I are going to go see a movie tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"That's sweet of you," Lois said as she stood up to head to her bedroom, "but no thanks. I have plans for tomorrow night."

"Which would be?" Chloe asked, picking up the book that she had left in the living room so she could start reading it again.

"I'm going out with Clark," Lois replied, closing the bedroom door behind you.

"Oh that's nice," Chloe said absent mindedly as she began to read from the page she left off at. "Wait a minute!" she cried as Lois' words sunk in. "You're what?"

* * *

_A/N:__ What an exciting ending right? Ha ha, just kidding! I can't leave cliff hangers at the end of each chapter and I feel like if I wrote what I wanted to right in this chapter, it wouldn't be as exciting as if I put in the next one. I'd also like to quickly apologize for the latenessof this chapter. I had college applications and SAT IIs to worry about so this was a little far from my mind – but not forgotten, I assure you. The more I write this, however, the more popular it gets. I have amazing reviewers of course to thank for that. Oh, and just as a side note, let's pretend Kara didn't go off to find Krypton and is cell phone accessible and yes, apparently Lana's a bitch in this chapter. So, review if you'd like and I hope you stick around for Chapter 6! Thanks!_

_~Mary _


	6. Chapter 6: Inappropriate

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 6: Inappropriate**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ Now I'm going to reply to my non-signed in reviewers. Thank you guys!_

hot chocolate – Thanks for the compliment and I think it's safe to say you'll like the ending, and what do you know, I found a reviewer who hates Lana as much as one of my other reviewers does.

laura redmond – Aw, thank you so much! I know my updates haven't been super-fast but I'm trying. I'll try to update within 3 weeks.

katlynne – Clark is dense, I'm sorry. =) Oh, and exactly, Lois being nonchalant is just…wrong. Thank you!

Cloisfinally123 – Thanks and I will try to update as soon as I can!

_I hope you guys enjoy this!_

_

* * *

_

"Lois!" Chloe called out, putting down her book as Lois disappeared into her room. "Lois!" she tried again, but to no avail.

After calling again, with no response still, Chloe stood up and walked over to Lois' room and knocked on the door.

"Lois!" she called through the door.

She heard Lois sigh before replying, "What?"

"Lois, open this door; we need to talk," Chloe ordered.

Slowly, Lois opened the door, her body leaning against the frame, and asked, "Yes, Chlo'?"

Chloe tilted her head in the direction of Lois' room. "Can I come in?"

Lois heaved her shoulders. "Must you? Do we really need to have a formal conversation?"

"I think we do," Chloe said. "Can I come in?" she repeated.

Lois gave up. Her cousin wasn't going to budge. And Lois thought_ she_ was stubborn. Sighing, she ushered Chloe in.

Chloe sat on the bed and motioned Lois to go sit next to her. "Now," Chloe said. "What's this about you going out with Clark?"

Lois smiled and shook her head. "Is that what this is all about? Chloe, Clark and I are going out to watch a football game; we're not going out on a date."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said, somewhat relieved. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah," Lois nodded.

"Well, what about Lana?" Chloe asked.

Lois just gave her a Do-you-really-think-Lana-would-be-interested-in-football look.

"Well, she was cheerleader back in freshman year," Chloe said.

"Nine years ago," Lois pointed out. "Besides, that doesn't mean she was interested in football, she probably just liked cheering. She's going to watch E! instead. "Keeping Up with the Kardashians" or some other crap."

"That actually doesn't sound bad," Chloe said.

"Well then, I have an idea, why don't you go over and have a girl's night with Lana and I'll go with Clark. Okay?" Lois suggested.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Eh… I don't know…"

"Oh, c'mon, Chlo', you know you'll have fun."

"Why don't you join us then?" Chloe asked.

"The day I watch Kim Kardashian shake her ass on TV means the Apocalypse is near," Lois replied. "Now are we good on this whole "football night with Clark" thing?"

Chloe sighed. "I guess so."

Lois smiled. "Good, now please get out of my room," she said, opening the door and motioning for her cousin to leave.

As soon as Chloe had stepped out of the room, Lois shut the door behind her. Lois had said that everything would be fine but Chloe was unsure. She kind of knew how Lois felt about Clark even if she didn't know the details and she didn't feel like she could trust Lois to be alone with Clark, so she knew she had to talk to one person who could maybe be there to make sure nothing happened.

* * *

"I would feel like a third wheel," Jimmy admitted as he transferred clean clothes from the bed to the dresser drawer.

"You wouldn't be a third wheel," Chloe insisted, following Jimmy all around the room. "You'd just be another friend watching football-"

"On a night that two best friends planned to hang out together," Jimmy interrupted. "Honestly, Chloe, I think you're worried for nothing."

"For nothing?" Chloe repeated. "C'mon, you MUST know that Lois has some sort of feelings for Clark."

"Well, maybe she does," Jimmy said, "but that doesn't she's gonna ambush him. For Heaven's sake, Chloe, they're gonna be in a bar with lots of people, she's not going to be so stupid as to make a move on him."

"How do you know?" Chloe asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Jimmy replied, "but, I trust Lois. It must really bug her how her cousin doesn't trust her."

"I do trust her," Chloe said. "It's her feelings I don't trust."

"Look, whatever happens happens. Just let Lois know that you trust her enough that you know she's not going to make her feelings known. Got it?" Jimmy ordered.

"Got it," Chloe grunted as she collapsed on her bed.

While she still had doubts about Lois' feelings and how strong they were, she knew that Jimmy was right. Lois would never jeopardize her friendship with Clark or Clark's relationship with Lana by putting a move on him. More importantly, she would never jeopardize her reputation by acting like a fool.

* * *

The next day, all Lois could think about was later that night. It's not like it was anything special. She was watching her favorite football team with her best friend. She had gone without Clark to watch football a few times before. So why did she have butterflies in her stomach as six o'clock approached?

Throwing on her favorite jersey on and some jeans, Lois set out to O'Malley's around 5:30 and by the time she got there, Clark was outside waiting for her.

"Hey Lane," he greeted her.

"Hey Kent," she replied. "You didn't have to wait outside for me; it's cold."

"I didn't want you to have search for me in the bar. Besides I wanted to go in with you," Clark said.

Lois practically blushed. "Why are so gentlemanly?" she asked, as she brushed past him going inside.

The bar was slowly filling with football fans and regular customers looking for a drink. Lois and Clark found seats right by one of the TVs and ordered two beers and a bowl of French fries.

"What a healthy dinner," Clark commented.

"What was I supposed to have: filet mignon with a side of creamed spinach?" Lois asked. "We're in a bar, Smallville. It's French fries, onion rings, and potato chips all the way."

"This is how people become fat. Too much of that," Clark added, leaning his head towards the bowl of French fries that arrived in front of them. "Lana and I try to eat organic foods – they're healthier.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Learn to loosen up. We're out having fun – don't turn into a bore." Clark opened his mouth to say something but Lois put her hand over it. "You can have your spinach when you get home, Popeye. For now, you're going to have French fries and you're going to like them."

With that, Lois took the biggest fry, dipped it in ketchup, and shoved it in Clark's mouth. She made sure he chewed and swallowed before she removed her hand from his face. Once he'd swallowed and Lois gave him a look to say something, Clark slowly moved his hand to the bowl to take another French fry and popped it in his mouth. Lois smiled.

_'So much for organic foods_,' she thought to herself.

By the time the game started, the bar was packed, mostly with fans. As the game began, Clark saw how passionate Lois became. She was yelling out some of the players' numbers for the quarterback to pass it too, strategies, curses at the Gotham Knights, who the Sharks were playing, and anything else she could think of. While Clark enjoyed football, he was more of a baseball fan and even though he got excited over his baseball games, he always laughed when Lois yelled for the quarterback to pass the ball to the running back or one of the Sharks' wide receivers to intercept the ball. The score fluctuated. It finally came to the 4th quarter, 4th down, 10 seconds left on the clock, and the Sharks were at the 30 yard line, down 30-24.

Clark leaned over and whispered in Lois' ear, "Do you think he (the quarterback) can do it?"

"Sh!" Lois silenced him. "He can do anything, just like the Red Blue Blur."

Clark's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink but luckily the bar was dark and everyone was too focused on the game to notice.

The game then started and the quarterback threw waited a couple of seconds before he threw deep to one of the wide receivers who threw scored a touchdown. There was thunderous applause in the bar and Lois was one of the first to jump out of her seat and cheer. Clark laughed as he clapped. He always thought it was cute how Lois got excited over football games. When Lois turned around and just saw Clark smiling at her, she ducked her head and sat back down in her seat.

"I'm just happy right now," Lois explained, pushing back her hair.

"You don't need to explain," Clark said. "I like it."

"Yeah," Lois said, "you're probably used to this with Lana."

"Actually," Clark said, "Lana never shows emotion when she's watched football with me."

Lois widened her eyes. "Really? Nothing?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah. Most of time she just sits there and asks me to explain what's going on. About half way through she switches the channel and then we turn it back towards the end of the game. I haven't seen a normal football game for a couple of months."

Lois shook her head. "Wow. Sorry Clark. You should be able to watch a football game in your own home."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "No need to be sorry. It's alright."

"No," Lois said. Clark turned around. "Let's make this a tradition."

"Football?"

"Yeah, Sunday nights, you, me, and football. Because, you know, I don't see you enough during the weekdays."

Clark smiled. "I'd like that."

Los smiled back at him. "Good, and when we have wedding stuff to do, we'll just skip it till the next week."

"I don't think we're going to have to do that," Clark said. "We can always make time for football."

"Aw, thanks Clark," Lois smiled.

Clark returned the smile and, reaching for a French fry drowning in ketchup, a huge glop of ketchup fell onto his pants.

Clark groaned. "I was supposed to wear these pants to go see a florist with Lana after work tomorrow."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Lois said as Clark widened his eyes. "Here," she said and took the tip of her napkin, wet it with her tongue and started dabbing it where the ketchup stain was.

Clark's breath caught in his throat as he watched Lois dab at the ketchup stain. Not so much because he thought it was inappropriate, albeit it was, but he was getting uncomfortable with the idea of his best friend so near to his crotch. As soon as Lois felt Clark's eyes on her, Lois stopped dabbing, slowly lifted her head until her eyes met Clark's, and cleared her throat.

"Um, you should probably go to the bathroom and then we'll get you to the farm so you can get that stain out."

"Yeah, uh, that's what I was going to say," Clark said and jumped out of his seat to scurry to the bathroom.

Lois took a deep breath, put her elbows on the bar, and propped her chin in her hands. She hadn't meant for the act to seem sexual, she just saw the stain and just acted on impulse. As soon as she felt Clark staring at her, Lois realized exactly what she was doing. Now, Clark had rushed off to the bathroom and Lois was sitting there feeling completely embarrassed. However, Clark hadn't said anything about her actions; he had just stared at her which was a little better than making a comment.

As soon as Clark came out of the bathroom and went up to Lois, Lois paid the bartender for their drinks and food and she and Clark headed straight to Lois' car so they could drive back to the farm.

* * *

Driving back to the farm, it was pretty quiet. Lois kept her eyes straight on the road the entire time. Clark, on the other hand, kept sneaking glances on her to see if she would remain stoic.

Clark hadn't the thought the situation was that inappropriate but he also knew that once Lois became embarrassed about something, she shut herself up.

Once they got back to the Farm, Lois shifted the car into park and ordered Clark out of the car.

"C'mon, we have to get that stain out," Lois said, pulling Clark towards the house.

After Clark opened the door, Lois grabbed Clark by the wrist and pulled him into the kitchen – getting Lana and Chloe's attention.

"Hey…guys…" Chloe said as Lois opened the refrigerator and started searching the shelves.

"How was your night out?" Lana asked.

"Oh, great," Lois mumbled as she shifted through the items.

"What are you looking for?" Lana asked.

"Seltzer," Lois answered matter-of-factly.

"Seltzer?" Clark asked.

"Seltzer is known to be the best thing to remove stains," Lois said, pulling out a bottle of Seltzer. "Leave it to Clark Kent to get you out of a jam after he's already gotten himself into one."

Clark gave her a look as Lois smirked at him.

"Okay, strip."

Lana, Chloe, and Clark at whipped their heads in her direction.

"What? We have to get the stain out and I prefer to not go down there," Lois said, clearing her throat.

"Down where?" Chloe asked as she followed Lois' gaze down to Clark's – _'Whoa!'_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Clark softly said.

"I'll go with you," Lana said, taking the bottle of Seltzer out of Lois' hands and following Clark to the first floor bathroom."

Lois sighed and leaned against at the island putting her chin in her hands. Chloe walked over next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh God," Lois groaned.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Are you gonna get mad?" Lois asked.

Chloe widened her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Lois exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well then what happened?" Chloe asked again.

"Well," Lois said, "Clark and I were at the bar and we were watching the game and then ketchup fell on Clark's pants and I wanted to clean it up."

Chloe remembered where Lois had looked before and sighed and closed her eyes before asking, "Where exactly did it fall?"

"The ketchup?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Lois cleared her throat. "Well, um, let's just say it wasn't exactly in an inappropriate spot."

"Oh my God… down there?"

"Near there!" Lois confirmed as she groaned again.

"And let me guess, you decided to get it out yourself?" Chloe guessed.

Lois nodded.

"Oh, Lois," Chloe sighed.

"I know, I know," Lois agreed. "It was completely embarrassing. Besides that, I had fun. I was hanging out with my best friend. We both enjoyed it. And then the ketchup happened…"

"Did Clark think it was that bad?"

"He didn't say much. We were both pretty quiet after it happened. We went straight back here to get out the stain out with the Seltzer and we walked on you guys-."

"Watching "Kendra"," Chloe filled in. "Very dramatic. Hank just got let go by The Eagles and now Kendra doesn't know what she'll do."

"Ah," Lois said. "And I just don't give a crap."

"Snarky aren't we?" Chloe said.

"Sorry Chlo'," Lois apologized. "I'm just on edge. I know what I did was a little inappropriate-."

Chloe snorted.

Lois rolled her eyes and continued, "But when our eyes met, it was electric."

"Lois, when you're near any guys' crotch, there's bound to be electricity."

"But this wasn't just any type of electricity," Lois insisted. "It was different."

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "What kind of different?"

At that moment, Clark and Lana came back into the kitchen, Clark with a new pair of pants.

"What do you know, Lois, you were right. The stain came right out," Lana said, as she put the bottle back in the refrigerator.

Lois gave her a fake smile. "Go figure, that's what I said."

"The pants are hanging in the bathroom now," Clark said, explaining his change in pants.

"Sorry to have interrupted the tragic life that is Kendra's," Lois apologized.

Lana laughed, not quite getting Lois' sarcasm. "It's alright, I recorded it anyway. Chloe, we could still catch the last half of "Married to Rock" if you want."

"Oh, yes!" Chloe said, scurrying to join Lana in the living room.

That left Lois and Clark in the kitchen…together…alone. A sort of awkward silence enveloped the room. Lois put her hands in her pockets and started rocking back on her forth on her heels. Clark felt like he needed something to preoccupy himself as well, so he started rhythmically banging the counter.

After about a minute or so, Lois held up her hand and said, "Please, please stop. You're driving me crazy."

Clark smiled and got out a couple of more beats before Lois punched his shoulder.

"Um ouch," Clark said, pretending to rub his shoulder in pain.

"I told you to stop," Lois warned him as she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on one of the stools, Clark sitting on the one next to her.

"Clark," she said turning towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I _am_ sorry," Lois said, "about the whole inappropriate thing-thing."

Clark softly laughed. "It's okay. It wasn't even that inappropriate."

"Clark, I was rubbing a stain out right near your-."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Clark interrupted.

Lois smiled. She loved seeing Clark squirm every time something remotely sexual came up in conversation.

"I did love seeing how red your face got after you saw me staring at you," Clark said. "It was hilarious.

Lois blushed. "Really? You had to go there?"

"Of course I did. Trust me, it really wasn't that bad," Clark said, taking Lois' hand and squeezing it. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Clark," Lois replied, squeezing his hand back and smiling.

Yeah, maybe, this evening wasn't such a big deal after all, she told herself.

* * *

_A/N:__ You might be disappointed but there will be more Clois time to come! Alright, I had to update before November ended and I will try to update within 3 weeks! If you watch any programs on E! and have offended you, I apologize, because, I won't lie, I watching Kendra. Ha ha! Anyway, read and review if you like and I hope you stick around for Chapter 6._

_~Mary_


	7. Chapter 7: Gifts

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 7: Gifts**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ The first thing I'm going to do is reply to my non-signed in reviewers. Thanks you guys so much!_

katlynne – Dying? Oh, you have a dark mind, lol. You'll see what happens to her ;) Unfortunately, I'll be pretty busy during January, but I'll still try to keep up with regular updates.

hot chocolate – I'm glad you like the news and I would certainly hope you had no worries about reading this story. I'm also glad you trust me, lol. =D

clarkfan325 – Thank you so much and I'll try to update more as soon as I can!

_A/N:__ I feel silly. On some of your reviews I wrote that the next chapter was chapter 6 instead of chapter 7 so I apologize. This is also my longest chapter to date._

_

* * *

_

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh…hey!"

Lois groggily opened her eyes. She wondered who could be so perky at eight o'clock in the morning and be singing Christmas carols on top of that. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep but the voice just kept singing and went on into the first verse of the popular tune.

"…laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright…"

By that time, Lois had had enough and was going to shut up whoever had the nerve to wake her up so early on a Friday morning – the first Friday morning of her week-long vacation from work. Grabbing her pillow and slowly opening the door, she saw a grinning Jimmy throwing tinsel onto the Christmas tree in the living room as Chloe stood in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells," Jimmy started again.

"Shut the hell up," Lois sang to the tune of 'jingle all the way' as she chucked her pillow at Jimmy, hitting him square in the face.

Rubbing his nose and picking up the pillow, Jimmy lifted his head up and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Some people are trying to sleep and wish to not be woken up by cheery Christmas carols when they could be enjoying the first day of vacation from work," Lois replied as Jimmy tossed the pillow back at her.

"Aw, someone's an Ebenezer Scrooge," Chloe teased as she served what she'd been making onto the plates.

Lois grumbled, but, deciding she couldn't go back to bed, threw her pillow back onto her bed and sat down at the table to eat. The truth was: she had been a bit grouchy lately due to juggling her deadlines, her wedding planning duties, and her seemingly growing feelings for Clark. Now, Christmas was right around the corner and Lois had to add to her juggle list: buying Christmas presents for everyone. With all that she had to deal with, nobody could actually blame Lois for appearing to seem like an Ebenezer Scrooge.

As Lois started eating, Chloe said, "So, Clark and Lana are having a tree-trimming "party" tomorrow. They wanted to know if the three of us wanted to come."

"Sounds great; we can sing even more Christmas carols." Jimmy said excitedly as he dug in to eat and began to sing again. "I'm dreaming of a White Christmas…"

Lois smacked the back of Jimmy's head before he could get any more lyrics out. "Yeah, I'll go if Bing Crosby over here would just stop singing for five minutes."

"C'mon, Lois," Jimmy said, giving her a little elbow nudge, "get into the Christmas spirit will ya? This is no time to act all mopey. Besides, we all know that on Christmas Day you act just like a little kid as you rush to open your presents?"

"So?" Lois said. "I like presents."

"Great," Chloe said. "I'll tell them we're coming. By the way, Lois, do you want to come Christmas shopping with me at the mall?"

Lois nodded as she finished up the rest of her food, dumped her plate in the sink, and headed back to her room. Not too long later, Chloe and Lois were ready to go.

"Have fun!" Jimmy sarcastically said. "Get something good for me, Lois."

Lois rolled her eyes. "With the way things are going for you right now, Jimbo, you're looking to get a pile of ash in your stocking and we'll see where we go from there."

Jimmy jaw dropped and his gaze shifted over to Chloe. "Chlo'?"

"Make that two plies of ash," Chloe added. "You _have_ been giving Lois a hard time."

Pushing her cousin out the door, Lois gave Jimmy a little wave and said, "Bye."

Once the girls had left the apartment, Jimmy sat there with a pout on his face.

"I don't want to get ash," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

The mall was, needless to say, not one of Lois' favorite places. There were people rushing around to snatch up the best merchandise, little kids crying, people squished shoulder to shoulder, the list goes on and on. Lois sighed as she looked at the scene all around her.

"Why did I agree to come with you?" Lois asked Chloe, as Chloe rifled through a pile of men's shirts.

"Beats me," Chloe answered. "I was expecting a "Go screw yourself Chlo'" instead of a nod. What do you think of this for Jimmy?" she asked, holding up a blue dress shirt.

"Nice," Lois said, "but why haven't you done your Christmas shopping yet."

"Because I am such a procrastinator. Why don't you go search for Christmas gifts?" Chloe suggested.

"I've already done my Christmas shopping," Lois said.

Chloe's head whipped in Lois's direction. "Really?"

"Yup," Lois said, proudly. "Got it all done earlier this week."

"Is that when you went grocery shopping for five hours and came back with only a carton of milk?" Chloe asked.

Lois laughed. "Yeah, aren't I so sneaky?"

"Oh, yeah," Chloe replied. "You sure you got gifts for everyone? Me?"

"Duh."

"Jimmy?"

"Yup."

"Clark?"

"Uh huh."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"Lana?"

"Y- Holy crap, Lana!"

Chloe smirked. "Am I the best or what?"

Lois gave her a look as she started running to the escalator. "Chloe, I'm gonna head to the women's department and look for something for Lana, okay?"

"Okay."

When both had finished and they were both on line to pay, Chloe asked, "So, what did you find for Lana?"

"Oh," Lois said. "This."

Lois stuffed something into Chloe's hands and when Chloe unfolded it, she saw it was a dress with a white floral pattern.

"Wow, Lois, it's such a beautiful dress. How did you find it?"

"Easy, I looked for something I couldn't stand getting and voila – the dress called to me."

"Lana will love it."

"Oh, I'm probably gonna get something like, 'Lois, this is a lovely dress. How thoughtful of you'. Just you see."

* * *

The next day, around six o'clock, Chloe, Jimmy, and Lois piled all of their gifts into Lois' trunk and took off for the Kent Farm. Oliver's car was already in the driveway. All three of them lugging presents in their arms, went to the front door and when Lois rang the bell, Clark opened the front door quickly.

"Hey guys!" Clark greeted them. "Hey, Lois, do you need help?"

"That would be helpful," Lois said.

Clark smiled and took the present right at the very top and pretended to walk away.

"Clark Kent, get your ass back here right now and help me!" Lois yelled out.

Clark burst out laughing as he walked back towards Lois and gave her back the smaller present and took the larger one she was carrying. Oliver, by that time, had joined him at the door and helped Chloe and Jimmy lug in their presents in too.

After setting them around the tree, Lois looked around and asked, "Where's Lana?"

"In the kitchen," Clark replied. "She's getting us something to eat."

Just then, Lana, in a Christmas apron, walked in with a tray of sugar cookies with Christmas designs on them and broke out into a huge grin.

"Hi everyone!" she exclaimed and one by one she hugged her guests. When she got to Lois, she practically bear hugged her and said, 'Hey Lois. How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Oh, great," Lois said after Lana had let her breathe again. "I'm just taking the week off now because of Christmas and right afterwards we'll be back on track."

"Terrific," Lana said. "Oh, I have to get the eggnog. Be right back," and she disappeared into the kitchen.

"She made eggnog?" Lois asked herself incredulously.

A few minutes later, Lana came back into the living room again with a large glass bowl and put it on the table.

"So, let's get started on decorating the tree," Lana said and everybody got up, everybody that is, except Lois.

While Lana pointed out where the boxes of ornaments were and where the lights were and the garland was, Lois hung back on the couch. As excited as she had been to go, she had never really done much tree decorating except when she had been living at the Kent farm and for a couple of years at the Talon.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not much of a… tree decorator," Lois answered embarrassedly. "I traveled with my dad from army base to army base so we didn't exactly do much tree trimming."

Clark had been listening to Lois' statement and before he could say anything, Oliver said, "Well, you can help me then. C'mon."

Lois gave a small smile and got up and stood next to Oliver as she helped him assemble lights on the tree. At the beginning, most of her lights, after she attached them to a tree branch, would fall off or become crooked so Oliver would help her fix it and by the time the lights were all up, Lois had become a pro. Oliver also helped her with matching the Christmas ornaments and how to make the color scheme look good While Lois became better at decorating she couldn't help but notice how well Lana was at this. She knew exactly how to stick the lights on tree and the proper color scheme and spacing of the ornaments, even how to wind the garland around the tree. Regardless, however, Lois was having fun and when it came time to add the tinsel, Lois was playing around with Oliver.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Oliver hummed

"Fa la la la la, la la la la," Lois joined it as she randomly threw the tinsel in the air letting it fall on whatever branch it may.

"Tis the season to be jolly," Oliver continued.

"Fa la la la la, la la la la," Lois sang again as she threw a huge clump under her leg and it landed all one branch.

Oliver cracked up at Lois' throw so Lois took some of the tinsel and threw it at Oliver who in turn took some and threw at Lois and pretty soon they were throwing it back and forth between each other. Before Lois could throw it again at him one more time, Oliver picked her by the waist and spun her around making her drop the tinsel but sending her into hysterical laughter.

Lana gave a small smile but rolled her eyes as she went to go fix the tinsel on Lois' side of the tree. Clark, on the other hand, felt his eyes narrow as he watched Oliver pick up Lois. He had no idea how that happened, but it just seemed to be a natural reaction. Something twinged inside him and he didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

Afterwards everybody gathered in front of the fireplace and sat down, talking or exchanging stories. Five minutes later, Clark looked down at his watch, widened his eyes and said, "I'll be right back."

Once he'd gotten a good distance away from everyone he sped off.

Looking after him, Lois asked, "Where's he going?"

"He just wants to make sure the animals are tucked in for the night," Lana replied.

A couple of minutes later, Clark opened came back into the living room with an armload of presents. "I have a surprise," he said.

Everybody turned their heads towards the entrance as middle aged woman entered the room.

"Mrs. K!" Lois exclaimed as she launched herself into Martha's arms, practically knocking her down.

"Hello Lois," Martha replied hugging her back once she'd regained her balance. "It's good to see you too."

"I'm glad you're back, Mrs. K. I really missed you."

Lana, meanwhile, got up from her seat, and walked over to the two of them. "Hi Mrs. Kent."

"Hello Lana. It's so nice to see you again."

Clark led his mother to an armchair as Lois went back to sit next to Oliver and Clark sat in the other armchair with Lana perched on one of the arms.

"Perry will be arriving tomorrow morning," Martha explained as she sat down. "Did I miss much?"

"We just finished decorating the tree," Clark said, "but we haven't actually lit it up yet. We need to put the star up still. Does anyone want to put it up?"

When nobody volunteered, Lois reluctantly raised her hand as said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Clark handed Lois the star and as Lois stood on her tiptoes to reach the top branch, she found herself by a few inches.

After a couple of more tries, Clark gave a laugh and said, "Here, let me help."

Taking Lois by the waist, he lifted her a few inches in the air – enough so that she could reach the top branch. Both Chloe and Lana had a look of astonishment on their faces as Lois placed the star on the top branch and Clark lowered her down.

Lois could feel herself turning bright red but quickly murmured, "Thanks, Smallville" before hurriedly rushing back to her seat.

Clark in the meantime, also turned a bright red but quickly turned on the lights of the tree so everyone could turn their attention towards the tree and away from him or Lois.

Lana, however, not too long afterwards, cleared her throat and said, "We haven't opened presents yet so why don't we do that now? Sound good Clark?"

"Yeah sure, I'll get them from under the tree," Clark replied.

Everyone slowly started exchanging presents; wrapping paper flew everywhere, sweaters, dresses, jewelry, suits, shirts, ties, hats/scarfs/gloves, etc… were lying all around the room. Just like Lois predicted, Lana said the exact words Lois knew she would.

"Lois, this really is a lovely dress. How thoughtful of you to have gotten it for me," Lana said as she held the dress in front of her.

Lois looked over at Chloe and gave her a told-you-so look.

"Clark isn't this a beautiful dress?" Lana asked as she turned to Clark.

"Yeah," Clark said as he looked at the dress and then at Lois, "it really is."

Lois gave a small smile and ducked her head. As she shifted over on the couch, she felt a small box being stuffed in her hands. When she looked to see who the giver was, she saw Oliver smiling at her.

"Open it," he whispered.

Lois gave a big smile and said, "Okay."

Ripping open the paper and then carefully opening the box, Lois found herself look at a diamond bracelet. She widened her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Oliver! This is absolutely gorgeous!" Lois exclaimed. She grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Oh it was nothing," Oliver said.

"Oliver, are you kidding me? Do you not see the diamonds on this bracelet?" Lois asked waving it in front of him."

Oliver laughed. "Yes, I would know. I picked out."

"You're so sweet," Lois said.

Clark had been ready to give his gift to Lois next but now he felt embarrassed. There was no way he could compete against a diamond bracelet. He started to back away but that's when Lois turned to face him.

"Hey, Smallville, whatcha got behind your back?"

"Oh, nothing," Clark said. "I'll just talk to you later."

Lois raised her eyebrows at him. "You're a terrible liar, Smallville. Gimme, gimme."

Clark reluctantly handed Lois a small square box. Lois, excitedly, unwrapped the box and reached her hand into the box and fished out a small glass figurine of a bear wearing a Santa hat.

"Oh, Clark!" Lois exclaimed. "You remembered? And you actually bought it?"

"What? What?" Chloe asked as everyone turned their heads towards Lois and Clark's direction as Lois' exclamations.

"We were passing by this figurine shop, months ago, and I saw this is in the window and I told him it looked just like one my mom had when I was little, until I broke it, of course. Oh wow, I can't believe you remembered!"

"I don't forget important things," Clark said.

"Smallville, you're amazing. This is the best gift I've ever gotten," Lois said with tears in her eyes as she jumped up and threw her arms around Clark's neck. "Thank you."

Clark smiled as he hugged Lois back. He was able to outdo the diamond bracelet after all. After a couple of seconds, Lana cleared her throat as she had before and Clark and Lois let go of each other.

"I'd like to do an eggnog toast if nobody minds," Lana said.

"Wait!" Lois cried out. "Clark still has to open his gift."

"Now?" Lana asked.

"Better late than never," Lois said as she found Clark's present under the tree. "Here you go. It's not as great as the gift you got me and, frankly, I'm a little embarrassed to be giving this to you."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Clark assured her.

Clark carefully unwrapped the gift and found a Metropolis Sharks jacket tucked away.

"This is for when we actually go to a game," Lois said, "and even if we don't you can just wear it in general, if you wanna."

"I'll wear it every Sunday," Clark replied, pulling Lois into a hug. "I do love it. Thank you."

When Clark let Lois go, Lana once again announced her eggnog toast. Everyone got a cup and held it up as Lana started.

"On behalf of Clark and myself, I'd like to thank everyone for coming over and spending the holidays with us and tomorrow, if you'd like, we're having a Christmas dinner and I'd love to invite all of you to join us. So, I'm going to start off with the toast and if anybody would like to add anything to it they may. To having friends and family all together at Christmastime," Lana said.

"To joy," Martha added.

"Peace on earth," Chloe said.

"Good will towards men," Jimmy said.

"To a healthy and happy New Year," Oliver added.

"To love," Clark said.

Everyone turned to Lois for her contribution. Feeling like everything good had been taken, Lois shrugged her shoulders, raised her glass, and said, "To eggnog."

Clark's face broke out into a huge grin and he successfully held back his laughter as he looked at Lois. Lois, in return, winked at him.

Lana gave a small smile and said, "So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"Merry Christmas," everybody replied as they clinked their glasses together and drank the eggnog.

Later that night, everybody gathered their presents in bags, and got ready to head back home. Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy accepted the offer to go over again the next day while Oliver was having a Christmas dinner with some fellow executives and would not be able to attend. He took off a couple of minutes earlier and when it came time for the other three to leave there was a whole lot of hugging all over again.

"Bye, Mrs. K," Lois said, hugging Martha. "I can't wait to taste your food again."

Martha smiled. "And I can't wait to see you have multiple helpings like you usually do."

Lois laughed. "See you tomorrow."

She walked then over to Lana and lightly hugged her, wishing her a good night. When she got over to Clark, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the gift," Lois said again. "You really are amazing."

Clark waved his hand in the air. 'Please, don't worry about it."

"I just can't believe you remembered."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "This was something that was important to you. I would never forget something like that."

Lois smiled. "This is why you're my best friend."

Clark smiled back and Lois began to feel uncomfortable so to lighten the mood, she punched Clark's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Smallville."

"See you, Lois."

Lois walked over to Chloe and Jimmy and once again, they piled their stuff in the back of the trunk and got in and drove off. Clark stood on the porch and watched as the car pulled away. Martha went back into the house as Lana walked over next to Clark and put her arm around him and he did the same with his arm.

"This turned out pretty well," Lana said.

"Yeah," Clark said.

"The gift you gave Lois was really beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to see what you got me," Lana said, turning to look at Clark and tilting it to the side.

"Me neither," Clark said and he lightly kissed Lana on the lips.

"I'm going to go shower," Lana said and tuned to go back inside the house. She turned around and saw Clark still standing outside. "Are you coming in?" she asked.

Clark turned his head in Lana's direction. "Yeah, just give me a couple minutes. I'll be right in."

Lana nodded her head and went back inside the house. Clark walked up to the edge of the porch and leaned against the frame. He sighed as he looked down the road that Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy had driven down not less than five minutes. And yet it seemed like they had just left. He sighed again.

* * *

Lois took the figurine out of the box, places it on her nightstand and smiled at it. The resemblance to the one her mother had so many years ago was uncanny. Having it so close to her gave her a new feeling of closeness with her mother. Even now, she still couldn't believe that Clark had remembered what she told him so long ago and that he had actually bought it for her. She went to bed that night with a big smile on her face. It had been a perfect night.

_A/N__: You might be wondering why, if Lana invited them to a Christmas dinner, they would exchange gifts on Christmas Eve. This is purely for plot purposes and anyway, I just wanted to explain that. Oh, and yes, Martha is with Perry in this story (and there will be more on that in the next chapter). So, with Christmas approaching, I wanted to have a Christmas themed chapter and this isn't even the last one. The actual Christmas Day chapter will be coming up after the holiday most likely. Sorry for the rambling. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all and if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! I hope to have Chapter 8 up soon. Thank you guys and remember to review if you like._

_~Mary_


	8. Chapter 8: Mistletoe

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 8: Mistletoe**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ The first thing I'm going to do is reply to my non-signed in reviewers. Thank you so much!_

Laura Redmond – Thank you so much! I hope you had a nice Christmas!

katlynne - Lana is not a very likeable person, I know, but it's so much fun to write a bitch Lana then to write a, well, not bitch Lana, lol. Thanks!

* * *

There was a knock on the door bright and early on Christmas morning. It was the second morning in a row that Lois had been woken up earlier than need be and she was NOT happy about it. She put her head back on the pillow to try to go back to sleep again, but there was another knock. Clearly, the person wasn't giving up nor were Chloe and Jimmy getting up. Groaning, Lois slid out of bed, put on her slippers, and shuffled over towards the door.

At the sound of yet another knock, Lois yelled, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Boy was she gonna let this person have a piece of her mind when she opened the door. "You know," she said as she opened the door, "some people are trying to – Lucy!"

"Merry Christmas sis!" Lucy cried out as she threw her arms around her older sister.

"Whoa!" Lois exclaimed as she hugged Lucy back.

After they let each other go, Lois closed the door and dragged Lucy over to the living room by her hand and sat her down on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Lois whispered.  
"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?'? I'm here to visit my sister on Christmas Day," Lucy said.

"Are you sure? Are you in trouble?

"No."

"Anybody chasing after you?"

"No."

"Do you owe anybody money?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Great! Then I'm so glad you're here!" Lois cried as she initiated a hug, this time, with her sister.

"I tried getting The General to come to," Lucy said, "but he couldn't come."

Lois waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. Right now, I'm just happy that you're here."

The two sisters caught up for the next hour or so until Chloe and Jimmy got up. Chloe excitedly ran to hug her younger cousin while Jimmy stayed back and looked Lucy up and down.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy asked as she watched Jimmy's eyes wander.

"Hm?" Jimmy asked. "Oh, no, no. It's just that – _you're_ Lois' sister?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Lois asked, placing her hands on hips.

"No, it's just that… she's um… pretty. Don't worry, babe," Jimmy said, kissing Chloe's cheek, "you're still the most beautiful woman in the world to me, it's just… your cousin's… hot."

Lois slowly walked up to Jimmy who, in return, slowly started backing away as Lucy and Chloe suppressed intense laughter.

"Do not check out my sister or you'll be _this close_," Lois said, placing her index finger and her thumb an inch apart, "from a bloody nose and nobody's gonna think you look so pretty anymore. Comprendé?"

Jimmy gulped, "Uh huh."

"I'm going to go get changed," Chloe said, now in fits of laughter. "Lucy, if you'd like, you can stay in Lois' room. Now, Jimmy, what have we learned from this?"

"Don't check out Lois' sister."

"There we go," Chloe laughed as she dragged Jimmy into their bedroom.

* * *

"We're going over to Clark and Lana's for Christmas dinner," Lois explained as she looked through her closet for something suitable to wear, "so of course, I'm sure, you're more than welcome to come."

"Who's Lana?" Lucy asked.

"The love of Clark's life," Lois answered, still searching through her closet. "They're engaged now."

"Oh, wow. Nice."

"Yeah, really nice," Lois responded.

Lucy just walked around Lois' room when her eyes came to rest on the nightstand.

"Oh my god! Santa Bear? Did you find it somewhere?"

"No," Lois said, "I broke it, remember? Be careful with that; Clark gave it to me."

"Clark? As in, for a Christmas present?"

"Yeah."

"But you've never told anybody really about Santa Bear. How did he know?"

"We were passing by this shop, like months ago, and I told him the story about how it was Mom's… and he remembered."

"Wow," Lucy said, smiling as she saw the expression that appeared on her sister's face. "That was very sweet of Clark."

"It really was, wasn't it?" Lois asked as she finally pulled a dress out of her closet to put on.

"What did he get Lana?"

"I don't know."

Lucy just stared at her sister. She knew exactly what was going without having to ask Lois anything.

"What?" Lois asked after she saw Lucy staring at her.

Lucy smiled a huge smile. "You like him."

Lois snorted. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Lois insisted. "You really, really like him."

"No, I don't."

"Lois, I may have been gone for a while but, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm your sister, I know that look. You like Clark Kent."

Lois knew Lucy wouldn't give up. Lucy was a stubborn Lane – just like Lois was. Lois decided the path of least resistance was the smartest choice, sat down on her bed, next to Lucy, and placed her head in her hands. "Yeah, I really do like him."

"Oh, I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Lois quickly lifted her head and turned to Lucy. "What do you mean what am I going to do about it? Nothing, that's what I'm going to do about it."

If only Lucy knew what torment Lois had gone through thinking about what to do about her feelings. She didn't want to risk Clark's happiness with Lana nor her own friendship with Clark. Not telling Clark, however, was driving her crazy. It's not like she could talk to Chloe about it, she just gave her lectures. She couldn't talk to Oliver about it; it would be weird considering they were exes. She couldn't talk to Jimmy about it; he barely knew anything about the situation and he probably would resort to humor to escape the uncomfortable feeling that would undoubtedly settle on both of them. Maybe Lois had found the one person that she could actually talk to about her feelings: Lucy. Sisters don't judge each other for what they do; they help each other get through tough times. Lois was not planning to do anything about her feelings, but at least she could talk to Lucy about not doing anything about her feelings.

"Nothing?"

"What are you, hard of hearing? Yes, nothing."

"You can't do that," Lucy said.

"Oh, and why not?" Lois asked.

"Well, does Clark know about your feelings?"

"No, he most certainly does _not_ know and I plan to keep things that way!"

"Why? Does he not like you?"

"Lucy, he's engaged!"

"So, that doesn't mean he doesn't like you. Maybe he's just too shy because he doesn't want to hurt that Lana girl."

"Lucy," Lois said, "we'll talk about this later, alright? Right now, Chloe and Jimmy are probably waiting for us to come out and open presents."

"Fine," Lucy huffed, "but we _are_ talking about this later."

"Yes, yes, we've established that already," Lois said. "Did you bring something Christmas appropriate to wear?" as she pulled out a red dress with a black belt and faux white fur trim on the bottom out of her closet.

Lucy smirked as she pulled out a matching green dress with a black belt and faux white fur trim on the bottom out of her bag. "A Lane girl is always prepared."

Lois smiled as she and Lucy quickly got dressed and hurried out so as to not keep Chloe and Jimmy waiting much longer.

The couple was sitting by the Christmas tree when Lois and Lucy came out. They exchanged presents and Jimmy was right; Lois was excited as a kid on Christmas morning as she rushed to open her presents. They all thanked each other as they unwrapped their presents one by one.

* * *

Lana touched the necklace that Clark had gotten her for Christmas. It said 1994, which Clark said had been the year since he had been in love with her, since they were seven years old. Lana had thought had it had been very sweet of him and he was sure that it had cost him a decent amount of money, but she couldn't help but compare her gift to Lois'. Yes, Lana's gift did have personal sentimental value to her and she had thanked Clark, but it seemed like Lois' was more special as it was something to remind her of her late mother. Yes, Clark had given her back her necklace, although it was now neutralized, but that was so long ago. Lana didn't know if her thoughts made her seem selfish but yet again, yes, she felt her gift was second rate to Lois'.

"Lana, honey, could you please season the lamb?" Martha asked, breaking Lana out of her train of thought, as she set the table.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Kent," Lana said as she took out the jars of seasonings and spices from Martha's spice rack.

Clark walked into the kitchen then and he looked at his two girls. Lana looked exactly like his mother had when he was younger as she turned the lamb over to the other side to begin seasoning it all over again. He smiled. Without having anything to do with it, he had found himself a domesticated housewife. The problem was, he wasn't sure that's what he wanted.

"Hi, sweetie," Lana said, brining Clark out of his reverie.

"Hi," he replied.

Lana looked him up and down and said, "Clark, what are you wearing?"

Clark looked at himself up and down. "What? Is there a problem?"

"No, not necessarily," Lana said, putting the seasonings and spices away. "It's just, well, aren't you going to wear what I got you?"

"Oh, you mean, the Christmas vest and tie?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lana said. She wrapped her arms around his waist, making sure her hands didn't touch him as they were all greasy. "You would want to wear it, wouldn't you? You like it, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Clark said. "I'll go put it on right now."

"Thank you, honey," Lana said and quickly headed back to the lamb.

* * *

"Lucy, this is beautiful," Lois said, fingering the gold chain with a tiny gold Christmas tree pendant hanging on the end as Lucy clasped it around her neck. "How did you afford this?"

"I've memorized Dad's credit card numbers since I was thirteen," Lucy said with a smile that quickly turned into a laugh when Lois dropped her jaw. "I'm just kidding. Dad gave me permission to use his credit card and voila. So, in a way, it's partly from him"

"A phone call would have been better," Lois mumbled but hugged her sister tightly as she had been thoughtful enough to buy her such a beautiful gift.. "Thank you," she whispered.

"C'mon," Chloe said. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"See, Lois," Jimmy said showing off proudly a sweater Lois had gotten him that he wore over Chloe's shirt, "I knew you wouldn't get me ash."

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, maybe next year," she said as she linked arms with Chloe and Lucy and headed to the car.

Jimmy looked after with widened eyes. "What do you mean 'maybe next year'?" he asked worriedly.

* * *

Lois could hear the Christmas carols and smell the food before she even knocked on the door. She sighed. She missed Christmases with the Kents, especially after she moved out. Now, with Mr. Kent gone, it wasn't quite the same, but it was the closest to a traditional home-y type of Christmas that she would get.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Clark. "Merry Christmas!" he greeted, kissing Lois on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Farmer Joe," Lois replied, eyeing Clark's vest. "You'll have to set an extra place at the dinner table," she said mysteriously.

Clark raised an eyebrow at Lois' comment until she grabbed something behind her back and pulled Lucy next to her.

"Lucy!"

"Merry Christmas, Clark," Lucy said. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but I wanted to surprise Lois for Christmas and I didn't know she was coming here for dinner."

"I'm sure there's no need to worry," Clark said. "My mom makes plenty of food every year. Just go on in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Smallville," Lois and headed on inside with Lucy behind her as Clark greeted Chloe and Jimmy.

When Lois entered, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how beautiful the farmhouse looked. She saw Christmas cards scattered across the mantle, mistletoe and holly adorning the doorways, little Santa Clauses sitting on shelves and even a little nativity scene set up on the coffee table. In the middle of it all, however, was the beautiful Christmas tree that she had helped decorate the day before. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful it looked.

"Hey, guys, the Olsons and the Lanes are here!" Clark said, taking their coats and calling out to his mom, Lana, and Perry.

"Lanes?" Lana asked, entering the living room and seeing a young brunette standing next to Lois.

"I hope you don't mind," Lois said, "but my sister surprised me this morning and I didn't want to leave her by herself so I brought her over."

"You must be the fiancée," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I must be," Lana said. "I'm Lana Lang."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said, politely shaking Lana's hand. "I'm Lucy… Lane, obviously. Again, I really hope it's not a problem.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Martha said, coming in behind Lana. "There's plenty of food to go around and besides, the more the merrier. Merry Christmas Lucy."

"Thank you Mrs. Kent," Lucy replied. "I can't believe you remember me."

"How could I forget Lois' sister?" Martha asked. "She's like a daughter to me."

Lois smiled as Lana just sighed and headed back into the kitchen, Martha following her. As soon as they were back in the kitchen, Perry came down the stairs.

"I heard we had visitors, Clark?" he said, as headed over to Clark's side.

"Yes, Perry, this is Chloe and Jimmy Olson," Clark said as Perry shook hands with the couple. "And this is Lois and Lucy Lane," and Perry shook hands with them too. Guys, this is Perry White, my mom's new, um, boyfriend," Clark concluded, tugging at his necktie. For some reason he didn't he could ever get used to saying his MOM'S boyfriend. Then again, who could ever get used introducing their mom's boyfriend to their friends?

"Oh my God, you're Perry WHITE?"Lois exclaimed. "As in the famous news reporter Perry White?"

"Unless someone else has been using my credit cards lately, that's me, "Perry said with a laugh.

"Can I just say that this is an honor?" Lois said. "Like a real honor?"

"Lois," Clark said as he started to turn red, "it's not like you're meeting the Pope."

"I might as well be meeting the Pope!" Lois exclaimed. "He's like the Pope of the news world!"

Perry laughed again. "That's okay, Clark" he said, seeing Clark try to stop Lois from further embarrassing him. "It's nice to be recognized for your work."

"So," Lois said, dragging Perry by the arm and sitting him down on the couch next to her, "you have to tell me all about the time that you spent writing articles about the adventures of the JSA."

Clark groaned as he sat on the love seat, joined by Lucy. Chloe and Jimmy also sat down as Perry told Lois about the times he spent uncovering the JSA as Lois sat there, captivated. Inwardly, Clark knew he was probably going to end up being embarrassed for the rest of the dinner.

Not too long, Martha and Lana both announced that the dinner was ready. When the five of them entered the dining room, they saw the table covered with salad, bread, roasted potatoes, cranberry sauce, mixed vegetables, and in the middle of it all was a lamb. It was delicious enough to make Lois almost literally water at the mouth. They all sat down around the table and then Lana proceeded to say Grace. Lois didn't mind, it was just that Lana took a good three minutes to say a prayer that Lois could have said in a minute or so. When everybody sat down, they passed bowls and plates among each other.

Just like Martha had predicted, Lois did have multiple helpings of the food. She couldn't help it. There was no food in the world to Lois like Mrs. K's food.

"Lois, swallow," Martha said laughing as Lois chowed down.

"I'm sorry," Lois said, embarrassed at her appearance. "Your food is just so delicious."

"I'm flattered, Lois," Martha said. Turning to Lana she said, "Lana, dear, I see you haven't eaten much."

"Oh, I'm fine, I ate well." Lana insisted. "Besides, I don't want to gain too much weight before the wedding."

"Please, Lana," Lois said, "the wedding is like in seven months and you're as thin as a rail."

Lana sighed. She suddenly felt now like she was anorexic.

"Well, Lois," Perry said, "I'm glad to see you eat as well as you write."

Lois' eyes bugged. "You… you think t-t-that _I_ write well?"

Perry nodded. "I've seen a few of your articles on the Red Blue Blur. They're very good."

Lois smiled as she thanked Perry profusely. So far, this Christmas was going pretty well. She was at the Kent Farm for Christmas, she was eating Mrs. K's cooking, and Perry White had just paid her writing a compliment. She didn't think it could get much better than that. She would be proven wrong.

Not too long afterwards, after dessert had been eaten, everyone piled into the living room just to socialize. Clark had joined Lois by the door after Lana had gotten caught up talking to Chloe about wedding plans.

"What's with the matching vest and tie?" Lois asked leaning against the door frame as she looked at Clark's dark green vest and tie with a red and gold plaid pattern across both of them.

Clark looked down at himself and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you not like it?"

Lois shrugged _her_ shoulders in return. "I don't know, it's a little… um, loud? I don't if that's the right word, but I guess that's the nice way to put it."

"I think so too," a voice whispered, as Lois turned around to see Martha, coming from the kitchen, pat her arm before passing in between her and Clark into the living room to sit by Perry.

Lois covered her hand with a mouth as she suppressed a laugh. "See, even your mom agrees with me."

Clark tugged down at the vest a little. "Lana got this for me."

Lois' face turned serious then. "Clark, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult Lana or anything like that."

"No, it's alright," Clark said. "I'm not really a big fan of this either."

"Let me guess, Lana asked you to wear it?"

Clark, reluctantly, nodded his head. He didn't want to make it seem like was a pushover to Lana in front of Lois, but that's what happened: Lana asked and he put it on.

"Aw, and you put it on like a good little boy," Lois sarcastically cooed while Clark gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"You look very nice, however," Clark said pointing at Lois' dress.

She shrugged. "It's festive. I figured why the hell not."

It was at the point that Lucy let out such a squeal that everyone turned in her direction.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Lois asked.

Lucy graced her sister with a suggestive smile. "Look up."

Lois lifted her head and noticed for the first time that she and Clark had been standing for about ten minutes now underneath mistletoe. A look of horror flashed across Lois' face. Clark coughed as he and Lois, at the same time, took a step away from the doorway towards the living room.

"No, no, no," Lucy said. "You were both under the mistletoe. Now, you _have_ to kiss."

"Lucy…" Chloe started but Lucy waved her hand at her cousin.

"It is a tradition," Martha stated. "Once you are or you have been under the mistletoe with somebody you have to kiss them."

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," Clark said, scratching his head.

Lois turned his direction. "Why? Do not want to kiss me?"

"No," Clark said. "Yes. I mean, no, eh – I don't know."

"It would be kind of awkward," Lois admitted.

"Aw, c'mon, Lois," Jimmy prodded. "It's an age old tradition. Why break it now?"

Chloe turned to look at Lana, who had not said a word. Her eyes were fixated on Clark, seeing what he would do. Clark had kept glancing at Lana to see what her opinion was, but Lana had just simply shrugged her shoulders almost as if giving Clark the option of whether or not to kiss Lois.

"Clark's engaged…" Chloe started.

"Oh, please," Lucy interrupted. "It's not like we're telling them they have to have sex (at which Clark let out a huge cough at). They're just kissing, it's not like it means anything right, Lo'? I mean how many guys have you kissed before?"

"Shut up, Lucy," Lois hissed.

"C'mon, kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," Lucy began to chant.

Slowly, Jimmy joined her, then Martha, and even Perry joined in. Chloe just sighed and put her chin in her hands. Lana, on the other hand, was still very quiet.

As everyone continued to chant, Lois turned to Clark and said, "You want to just go for it? I mean, it's not like we haven't done it before."

Clark sighed and nodded his head. "Sure. I mean, no harm can come from it, right?"

Lois nodded her head affirmatively. "Right."

They both sighed as they went in for the kill. Clark leaned down slightly and lightly kissed Lois on the lips. Lois carefully snaked her arms loosely around Clark's neck while Clark held her waist in his hands. The four who had been chanting whooped and cheered for the next ten seconds. Lana finally let out a cough and Lois and Clark broke their kiss and stood there looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Um, I have to go to the um – the, uh, the bathroom. Right, I have to go to the bathroom. Lucy, would you care to join me?"

"Sure," Lucy said.

Once she had reached Lois, Lois grabbed Lucy by the wrist and practically dragged her to the second floor bathroom with her. Clark rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he went to sit down next to Lana.

"Wow," Lana said, finally speaking. "That was some kiss."

"Oh, it was nothing," Clark mumbled.

"Well, good," Lana said with a smile as she placed her hand on Clark's thigh and rubbed it up and down.

Clark gave a small smile in return as he looked around. Lois and Lucy had disappeared to the bathroom, Martha and Perry had resumed their conversation, Jimmy was leafing through a magazine, and Chloe was just looking at him. Clark gave her a questioning look as Chloe mouthed, "Me and you, later." Clark sighed as he laid his head back on the couch; he was not looking forward to later.

* * *

"Lois?" Lucy asked as Lois hurried the two into the bathroom and shut the door. "Lois, what's the matter with you?"

"Me?" Lois asked incredulously. "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? You were the one jeering for me and Clark to make out in front of everybody."

"Lois, you have feelings for Clark right? Correct me, if I'm wrong."

"Yes, I think we've made that perfectly clear," Lois said.

"You said you weren't going to do anything about."

"Which I'm not," Lois quickly said.

"Well, if you're not going to do something about it, I am," Lucy stated.

Lois looked at her with a bemused expression on her face. "It's not your place to do anything about it, Lucy!"

"Look," Lucy started, "we can at least find out if Clark has feelings for you too."

"Lucy, he's engaged!" Lois repeated

"I know that. That doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings and even if he doesn't have feelings you can at least know and move on."

Lois nodded her head. She understood Lucy's reasoning. It didn't make it right, but she understood.

"So?" Lucy asked with a big smiled and her arms crossed, "how was it?"

Lois gave a coy smile. "How was what?"

Lucy gave her sister a look. "Don't make me beg."

Lois laughed. "It was… oh, it was _really_ good."

Lucy smiled in return. "See? How did Clark react during it?"

Lois thought about it. "Well, he didn't pull away and his hands were tight around my waist."

Lucy nodded. "Not bad."

"I wish I knew what Clark was thinking," Lois admitted, sliding down the bathroom door and leaning against as her butt hit the floor.

* * *

Whatever Lana was saying to Chloe and Jimmy, Clark was not paying attention. It looked like it, but all Clark could think about was his kiss with Lois. She didn't pull away and she had even snaked her arms around his neck, albeit loosely. It wasn't even a bad kiss; it was good, _really_ good. Clark felt like a bolt of electricity had passed through his body. He didn't know why or how, but he knew it was related to Lois. And he knew he liked it.

* * *

_A/N:__ I wanted to get this chapter out before New Year's. There'll be a New Year's chapter too but it'll be posted after New Year's probably. In the meantime, enjoy, review if you'd like, and Happy New Year! Best wishes for 2011!_

_~Mary_


	9. Chapter 9: Fight

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 9: Fight**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ I'd first like to thank my non-signed in reviewer in this case. Thank you so much!_

Laura Redmond – Thank you so much! I'll try to update ASAP. I hope you had a very Happy New Year!

_A/N:__ You guys should all check out on YouTube this BEAUTIFUL video that k3josai made called "Just A Love Song (A Tearjerker Music Video) Clark and Lois feat Who Was I? by Juris". It wasn't made for my story but it is officially the love theme for this story. Thank you k3josai! You're the best!_

_

* * *

_

"That was a great dinner!" Lucy exclaimed as she, Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy walked through the door of the Talon apartment. "Mrs. Kent's food is absolutely delicious."

"Yeah, it really it, isn't it?" Chloe said, taking off her coat.

"Mrs. K always makes delicious food," Lois stated. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to go take a hot shower…a very, very, hot shower."

The three watched Lois disappear into her room in a daze. She was definitely on Cloud Nine.

"Um, Jimmy, do you mind if I have a word with my cousin?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, no problem," Jimmy said, giving her a light kiss. "I'll just go change."

Chloe waited until Jimmy had shut their bedroom door before dragging her younger cousin over to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"Ow!" Lucy said, rubbing her wrist once Chloe had released it. "What's with all the grabbing in this household?"

"What were you thinking?" Chloe exclaimed as quietly as she could.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What are you taking about, Chlo'?"

"I am talking about encouraging Lois and Clark to kiss when you know not only that he's engaged, but that she has feelings for that particular engaged man."

"That's why I did it," Lucy explained, "because of the feelings."

"Lucy," Chloe said, taking her cousin's hand, "did it ever occur to you that it would do more harm than good to have Clark and Lois kiss?"

"Why would it do that?"

"Because now Lois may think Clark has feelings for her and then poof – Clark and Lana's relationship goes out the window."

"But I did it to see if Clark does have those feelings for her."

"Lucy, he's engaged!"

"Ugh!" Lucy cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? Yes, I am very well aware that Clark is engaged to Lana. The point is that he and Lois are close, very close, correct?"

Chloe nodded her head.

"And sometimes, when people get close, certain feelings start to emerge. Clark seemed very happy that Lois was there."

"They're best friends Luce," Chloe said. "Of course he would be happy that she was there."

"The best relationships start out when the two people are just friends. Look, I'm not looking to break up Clark and Lana, but if there is even the slightest possibility that Clark likes Lois, then it's unfair to Lana, to Clark, and to Lois. I don't want to see my sister get hurt."

"Lucy, I know you're just looking out for her," Chloe began. "The thing is, if you keep this up, you're only going to cause trouble that's going to hurt Lois even more than any possible feelings Clark has for her ever could."

Chloe patted Lucy's hands and went into her bedroom. Lucy just sat there on the couch, staring intently at nothing much really. Was she really going to be the reason Lois got hurt? No, she was just looking out for her sister. That's what sisters do. Sighing, she shook her head and headed back into Lois' room, waiting for Lois to come out of the shower. About half an hour later, Lois entered her room to find Lucy sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Lucy, is something the matter?" Lois asked, sitting next to her sister.

Sighing, Lucy turned to face her and in return asked, "Lois, were you hurt tonight?"

Lois gave her an odd look. "Hurt? No. Tonight was a wonderful night. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, Chloe said that you might be hurt if things kept progressing the way they do."

"What things?"

"Things…with Clark."

Lois waved her hand. "Chloe can be very overprotective of me when it comes to my feelings. Listen, you did something wrong tonight but it didn't do much harm and it's something I can maybe talk about with him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Clark and I have a weekly tradition of Sunday night football and Chloe usually goes over to Lana's house to watch "Keeping up With the Kardashians".

"Sounds fun, can I go?"

"To football night?"

"No, to watch the show."

Lois smiled. She knew it was almost too good to be true for her sister to become interested in sports.

"Can I go?" Lucy repeated.

Lois smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure Chloe would be fine with it."

"Meanwhile, things can steam up between you and Clark."

"Lucy, we're just watching football," Lois said with a shake of her head as she went to change into her pajamas.

"That's what they all say," Lucy replied with a laugh. "I'm gonna go take a shower, alright?"

Lois nodded her head and Lucy disappeared into the bathroom. She didn't know about things heating up between her and Clark but she knew there was an awful lot to talk about with Clark the next day… an awful lot.

* * *

"Hey, Smallville," Lois greeted as Clark met up with her in front of O'Malley's. "Aw, you're wearing the jacket!" she exclaimed as she saw the Metropolis Sharks jacket hugging Clark's body.

"I told you I'd wear it," Clark said, modeling it for her. "I really do love it."

Lois ducked her head at the compliment. She was glad that he liked but she wasn't only happy because he was wearing a gift she'd picked out for him. In all honesty, he looked hot in it. I guess I have pretty good taste, Lois thought to herself.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought Perry along. He's going to be in town with my mom until New Year's and football sounded better to him than watching the E! Network," Clark said.

"I don't mind at all," Lois said as Perry came up alongside Clark. "Hey Mr. White!"

"Please, kid, call me Perry."

"Ok… Perry," Lois said with a big smile. "I had no idea you liked the Sharks."

"My favorite team in the whole NFL!" Perry said, pounding his chest with pride. "I never miss a game."

"This is so awesome!" Lois squealed to Clark as they entered the bar.

Clark had a big smile on his face as they sat at the bar. Lois was absolutely star struck. She and Perry talked for a little while, but by the time the game commenced; all eyes were on the TV screen. Lois and Perry seemed to get excited during all the same spots and it make Clark smile even more. Lois was just like her hero. During half-time, Perry got up to go the bathroom and Lois chose that moment to punch Clark in the shoulder.

"I can't believe you brought him, Clark. It's so cool! He's amazing. He gave me all these great career tips."

"I somehow knew you'd like him," Clark said with a laugh.

Lois' cell phone buzzed then and when she looked at what it was, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's Randall. He's reminding me about my deadlines on my _week off_," Lois growled. "Especially one. There's this murder case I'm working on. Roger McCarthy, CEO of McCarthy Enterprises was murdered and the only witness was murdered yesterday morning at the police station."

"Interesting," Clark said.

"Yeah. I've been the one writing updates on the case all week and I was planning to do it when I got back. I don't want to concentrate on work right now."

"May I be frank with you?" a man's voice suddenly asked.

Lois and Clark turned to see an attractive man about Clark's height with discreet muscles, light brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes next to Lois. Lois may have had feelings for Clark but even this guy was enough to make Lois swoon.

Lois appeared nonchalant, however, and asked, "Why? Is that your name?'

"No, my name's Benjamin," the man said.

"All right, be Frank," Lois said.

The man laughed again. "You're funny," he said.

"I guess that's one of my charming quirks," Lois said. She extended her hand. "I'm Lois, Lois Lane."

"Benjamin Pike," he replied with a shake of his hand.

"So, Benjamin, is there a reason you came over here or are we going to have to play Twenty Questions? Be frank with me," Lois said.

Benjamin gave a smile. "I came over here to tell you that I saw you from the other end of the bar and you looked really beautiful and I was going to ask you out on a date."

Lois gave a smile. "Oh, did you hear that Clark? He wants to ask me out on a date."

Clark had been watching Benjamin the whole time. He had also been watching Lois making goo-goo eyes at him as he made his suave entrance. He didn't like him one bit.

"I'm Clark Kent," Clark said, shaking Benjamin's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Clark," Benjamin replied and turning to Lois he said, "So, how about that date?"

"Well…" Lois started.

"I hope it's not too sudden," Benjamin said. "Unless you two are…you know…"

Lois was about to say no. Deny that there was any romantic relationship between her and Clark, because there was no romantic relationship between her and Clark. She was single and he was engaged so obviously she could date whoever she wanted. But something, something made Clark open his mouth. He was pretty sure Lois was gonna punch him, and not playfully this time, after he said it, but he did it anyway.

"Yes," Clark said. "Yes, Lois is my girlfriend."

Lois whipped her head in Clark's direction. "I'm your _what_ now?"

"I'm sorry," Benjamin apologized.

"No," Lois said. "No, Clark's not-."

"Lois, it's okay, I mean why deny the truth, right?" Clark asked putting his arms around Lois.

Lois' mouth formed a tight line. She was getting angry and Clark knew it but that didn't keep him from leaving his arm around her.

"Sorry about that, Clark. Nice to meet you Lois," Benjamin said and disappeared back into the crowd.

Lois took a deep breath and exhaled out before turning around to face Clark again. Clark braced himself for the inevitable.

"What…the hell…was that?" Lois asked, slowly.

"There's something about that guy I didn't trust Lois," Clark explained. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Lois exclaimed. "Protect me from what? From the very nice man who wanted to ask me out?"

"Lois…" Clark tried.

"Clark, you don't own me and just because we kissed, that doesn't mean you decide who I can and can't date!"

Clark gave her bewildered stare. "Lois, I wasn't –"

"You know what, forget it Clark," Lois said disappearing into the crowd to go look for Benjamin.

Clark took a deep breath and banged his fist on the bar. He was just looking out for Lois and she was going to go out with that guy anyway.

"Whoa, someone's been eating a balanced breakfast!" he heard Perry say.

Clark turned to Perry who pointed to the place of the bar that Clark had hit. There was a nice dent in and the bartender was looking at him in amazement."

"I'm sorry," Clark whispered. "I'll pay for the damage if you want."

"Nah, it's ok, we're getting a new bar next week anyway, but, that's a big dent, man."

Clark shrugged. "Must be rotting wood."

About ten minutes later, he heard footsteps and turned around to see Benjamin, with Lois on his arm.

"I explained everything to Benjamin and it's all good now," Lois said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Clark said.

"Really," Lois replied.

Perry, then, came out from behind Clark and looking at Benjamin first, he asked, "Lois, who's this?"

"Oh, right, Perry this is Benjamin Pike. Benjamin, this is Perry White," Lois said and as Perry shook Benjamin's hand she added, "Benjamin's taking me out on a date tomorrow night."

"That's nice," Perry commented. "Would you like to join us for the second half of the game, Benjamin?"

Benjamin nodded, "I'd love to, thanks."

They all took their seats at the bar again and during this half of the game, Clark was left with no one to talk to except Perry, who was completely absorbed in the game. Lois had moved closer to Benjamin and still had her arm looped through his as they alternated between talking and watching the game. Lois, of course being a football fan, still got excited during specific plays and what Clark had formerly thought to be cute, he now found annoying because every time Lois got excited, Benjamin would give a slight laugh or tell her how adorable it was that she was so passionate about football. Clark was thrilled beyond belief when the game was over.

"I have to be heading back home," Benjamin said as they stood up.

"Oh, what a shame," Clark sarcastically commented earning him a glare from Lois.

"Are you sure we can't give you a lift?" Lois asked.

"No, I took a car here and I'll be driving back. Is there anywhere I can take _you_?"

Lois was about to say yes, anything so she wouldn't have to ride with Clark, until she remembered that Lucy was at the farm with Chloe and she'd promised she'd meet up with her after the game was done.

"Thanks, but I came with Clark and I have to leave with him too."

"Gee, that's too bad. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow night," Benjamin replied squeezing Lois' hand before heading to the door.

"Bye," Lois said, giving a little wave.

"Bye Benjamin," Clark said in a falsetto as Benjamin left.

As soon as Benjamin walked out the door, Lois turned to Clark and simply said, 'You are my ride home, and nothing more. You don't speak to me; you don't talk to me, clear? I'm going to wait by the car."

After Lois had left as well, Perry patted Clark on the bad and said, "Don't worry about it Clark, she'll get over it and in the meantime you don't have to be so jealous."

"Jealous?" Clark scoffed. "Of Lois' boy toy? I don't think so."

Perry nodded and gave him a little smirk. "Famous last words. Now, I believe a certain young lady is waiting for you."

* * *

The car ride home was pure torture for all three in the car. It was eerily quiet and the fact that Lois kept her eyes straight in front of her the entire time annoyed Clark more than anything. When they reached the farm, Lois was the first person to jump out of the car and practically speed walk to the house. She entered just as the credits to one E! show or the other was beginning to roll and all three women on the couch looked up to see a practically red faced Lois in front of them.

"Lo', what happened?" Chloe asked, getting up and walking over to her cousin.

"Clark happened," Lois scowled as the man in question walked through the front door, followed immediately by Perry, who excused himself as he didn't want to be a part of whatever was going to happen.

Looking between Clark and Lois, Lana asked, "Is something wrong?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Lois said, "Would you mind telling your fiancé over here," and she nodded her head in Clark's direction, "that I can date whomever I damn well please?"

"Not when one your friend gets bad vibes from the guy," Clark added, walking over next to Lois.

"You met the guy for like five minutes, Clark!" Lois exclaimed, turning to face him. "_I_ didn't get any bad vibes from him and_ I'm_ the one going out with him. Chloe, can we leave please?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Sure, C'mon, Lucy, let's go."

After Chloe and Lucy thanked Lana for having them over and Lois thanked her for letting Lucy join in on her and Chloe's night, the three girls left the farmhouse leaving Clark with a bewildered expression his face as he watched them leave and Lana with an even more bewildered expression on her face as she watched Clark.

When Clark seemingly came back to reality, Lana asked, "Clark, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

And so, Clark quickly recapped the night's events, except the parts where he pretended to be Lois' boyfriend and Perry telling him he was jealous. He didn't think that exactly would fly with Lana.

After Clark finished, Lana walked over to him, rubbed his shoulder and said, "Honey, Lois is a big girl. She can take care of herself. I'm sure nothing's wrong with the guy, alright?" Kissing his cheek and taking him by the hand, Lana said, "Now why don't you come to bed, huh?"

Clark reluctantly nodded and let Lana lead him up the stairs, still feeling uneasy about Benjamin.

* * *

Seeing as Lois was in no condition to drive, Chloe took over the wheel as they drove home. After a little bit of persisting from Lucy and Chloe, Lois recounted the night's events and both could clearly see how worked up she was getting.

"I mean who does he think he is?" Lois said, finishing up her story. "He can't tell me who I can and can't date."

"Oh, Lois," Lucy sighed. "Lois, Lois, Lois."

Giving her sister a look, Lois replied, "What, what, what?"

"It's very obvious, what's going," Lucy said.

"Well would you be so kind as to fill me in?" Lois asked.

"Clark's jealous," Lucy simply stated.

Chloe's eyes started bugging and Lois gave a couple of nervous laughs. "N-n-no. No, that's absurd; why would Clark be jealous?"

Lucy shook her head. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Lois was in no mood for cryptic messages, so she just kept quiet. All night, she couldn't figure out why on Earth Clark would be jealous.

* * *

The next evening, around the same time, there was a knock on the apartment door and when Chloe answered it, Clark stood there.

"We need to talk," he said, brushing pass Chloe and heading into the living room.

"Hello to you too," Chloe replied, closing the door and following him into the living room. "So, for once, you're not here to see Lois?"

"C'mon, Chloe," Clark said, "don't give me that. We're still friends."

"Yeah, okay," Chloe sighed. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" When she Clark becoming a little squirmy, she filled in the blanks. "It's _about_ Lois, isn't it?"

Clark nodded. "Chloe, I need you to do some digging up of that guy Lois is seeing tonight."

"Benjamin?" Chloe asked. "From what Lois told me he seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah?' Clark said. "So did Graham, so did Grant, so did Sebastian. Lois' track record with men isn't exactly amazing. Chloe, I need you to trust me."

Sighing, Chloe replied, "When have I ever _not_ trusted you, Clark?"

Clark gave a smile in return. At that moment, Lois walked out in a short blue off the shoulder dress. Clark couldn't keep his eyes off of her. With her hair up accenting her long neck, she looked absolutely beautiful. At the same time, he was also uncomfortable because the dress was a little too short and a little too low cut and he knew that she was going out on a _date_ in it.

"What do you think, Chloe?" Lois asked, turning from one side to the other. "Do you think it's appropr-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes met Clark's. Clearly, Clark could see she was still angry, not as angry as she had been last night – but angry enough.

Giving a sigh, Lois asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see, Chloe," Clark explained.

"Oh," Lois said, "alright. Since you're here, you might as well give your opinion too. Do you think it's appropriate," and she turned around one more time.

Chloe said that she liked the dress, but Clark said, "It's nice but isn't that a little um…"

Lois stood there with her hands on her hips as she waited for Clark to come up with a word.

"…um…_forward_…for a first date?" Clark said.

Looking down at her dress, Lois asked, "Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"No, no, no," Clark quickly said. "You look gorgeous! It's just…um…"

Lois blushed at that comment, as did Clark and he just decided that remaining silent would be the best option. About a minute later, the doorbell rang and when Lois opened the door, Benjamin stood there dressed in a blazer and dress pants with a small box of chocolates for Lois in his hands.

"Sweets for the sweet," Benjamin said, handing the box of chocolates to Lois with a smile as Clark rolled his eyes at the corny comment.

"You shouldn't have," Lois said with a smile of her own and took the box of chocolates, placing them down on a table near the door and then picked up her clutch.

"Hey Clark," Benjamin said as he acknowledged his presence.

Clark nodded his head towards him.

"Forgive tall, dark, and bumbling over here," Lois said and instead brought him over in Chloe's direction. "This is my cousin, Chloe. Chloe, this is Benjamin."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you," Benjamin shaking Chloe's hands.

"Likewise, I'm sure,' Chloe replied. Turning to her cousin, Chloe mouthed, "He's cute" to which Lois gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Well, we better get going,' Lois said as she and Benjamin walked towards the door. "Don't wait up."

"Don't worry, we won't," Chloe said. "Have fun."

"Bye Lois. Bye Benji," Clark said.

Lois shot him a look that told him to stuff it as they exited.

After they'd left, Chloe shrugged her shoulders said, "I don't know, Clark, he seemed pretty nice now."

"Chloe, I just want to see if we can dig up anything on him before he and Lois become serious."

"Alright, alright," Chloe sighed, holding her arms out so Clark could pick her up. "Whisk me away."

In a matter of seconds, Clark had gotten Chloe to the Isis Foundation. She opened up the secret computer room behind one of the walls and started digging through some files.

After about ten minutes later, Chloe said, "As far as I can tell the FBI's got nothing on Benjamin Pike." Chloe said. "Face it Clark, you were-"

A little ding interrupted Chloe as Clark came beside her. A bunch of files appeared, all reading Roger McCarthy Murder.

"Roger McCarthy? That's the case Lois is working on," Clark said.

"Sh," Chloe said as she pulled up video footage of a woman being interviewed.

She was apparently a witness at the police station murder of the only Roger McCarthy murder witness. As she was being interviewed, she recounted how a man practically came flying by her not two minutes before the McCarthy murder witness was found murdered. She described the man as over six feet tall with light brown hair and a fair complexion. She said that he also appeared to have a scar on the right cheek. She couldn't tell, but she could have sworn there was some sort of red mark on this right cheek as he ran past her. The police sketch then appeared on the screen.

"Chloe, that looks an awful lot like Benjamin," Clark said.

"Clark, let's not be hasty," Chloe said.

"Where did they go for dinner?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Chloe admitted. "Clark just wait. Maybe Lois isn't in any real-."

At that moment, Clark sped out of the Isis Foundation and presumably into the streets of Metropolis.

"-danger," Chloe finished "At least let's hope not. And if she is, Clark will find her. He always finds her."

* * *

_A/N:__ I know…I'm evil. Not to worry, Lois will not be mad at Clark for long and Chloe and Clark still need to have their talk. I had to get _something _up because for the next couple of weeks I will be super busy. Thank you all so much and remember, if you'd like, to review! By the way, this story officially became my most favorited, alerted, and reviewed story and it got the most hits. I was waiting until it was #1 in all four categories to make the announcement so thank you to my readers! You guys are awesome! I'll try to update ASAP!_

_~Mary_


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicions Confirmed

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 10: Suspicions Confirmed**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ So, yes, I've been pretty busy but I have not forgotten and will not forget about this story. Anyway, really quickly, my computer wasn't really working so I had to use my mom's computer for replying to some reviews. Unfortunately, the review replier stopped working like halfway through my replies so that's why I had to reply to some of you through private messaging. So, I would like to now reply to my non-signed in reviewer. Thanks!_

imhooked – Yes, technically you were signed in but there was no link on your profile page to private message you so that's why I'm doing it here. I know I'm evil. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do, lol. Thank you and I hope I didn't keep you waiting very long for an update!

katlynne – Don't worry; I'm not going to shoot you for missing a chapter, lol. You review when you can. Ha ha, Jimmy and Lucy are arguably my two favorite supporting characters. I guess you'll have to wait and see...right below you. =) Thank you so much! I hope I didn't take too long to update!

_A/N:__ I got so much positive feedback for the last chapter that I wanted to thank you guys for both that and for waiting so patiently for an update! So, without further ado…here you go:_

_

* * *

_

Chloe kept searching through some files not too long after Clark had left to look for Benjamin and Lois. She was not going to sit around and wait for Clark to come back. She figured she might as well do something and help out. Chloe was still searching when Clark zoomed in. At that moment, she had pulled up some old employee records.

"They're not in Metropolis," Clark announced.

Chloe whipped around. "What? What do you mean, 'They're not in Metropolis'."

"As in they're not in the city…physically…at all. Chloe, there are not that many ways to say it. They're not in Metropolis."

"Oh, this is bad," Chloe moaned as she turned her attention back to the computer.

"Why? Why is this bad?" Clark asked worriedly, walking next to Chloe.

Chloe quickly pulled up some files and pointed to a picture that popped up.

"Meet Benjamin Pike, former employee of McCarthy Enterprises, fired for unspecified reasons, and got into a tussle with another colleague and Mr. McCarthy himself – resulting in a scar on his right cheek."

"Oh boy," Clark said, running his hand through his hair.

"Clark, you need to _find_ her and get her out of there," Chloe said.

"I'm on it," Clark nodded and sped out.

* * *

"So when you said we were "hitting the town", you meant the town of Oklahoma City," Lois reasoned as the small private jet they were on started making its descent.

Benjamin laughed. "I thought it might take you by surprise."

"Just a little bit," Lois said with a smile.

"Well I wanted to plan something special for someone as special as you," Benjamin said.

Lois sighed contently. She hadn't been treated this way on a date in a long time. She felt like a princess. Lois was really enjoying the whole experience and she truly did like Benjamin…it was just that, for some reason, it would have been much more exciting if she was experiencing it with Clark.

"Lois," Benjamin said.

Lois looked up. She probably had zoned out for a minute or so and she was pretty sure it was about the third time Benjamin called out her name.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I hope you're enjoying this," Benjamin said.

"Oh, I am," Lois assured him. "I'm just a little…concerned. The last relationship I had with a billionaire didn't end well."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "_Last_ relationship? How many billionaires have you dated?"

'You're lucky number three," Lois replied with a smile, touching his arm. "At least, I hope you are."

Benjamin smiled. He was lucky to have her, but he wasn't sure he'd keep her for long.

* * *

Chloe was getting desperate. Lois was not answering her cellphone. Why, she didn't know but she really hoped it was because of bad cellphone reception. Who was she kidding? Lois met the guy in _Smallville_. Something was bound to be going wrong. After leaving five voicemails, Chloe figured she might shoot Lois up a text. If Lois finally answered and/or turned on her phone, she'd see it much quicker than a voicemail alert.

* * *

When Lois and Benjamin got off the plane, there was a limousine waiting for them. Benjamin directed the driver to a quaint restaurant, "The Coach House", where Lois and Benjamin got a private table.

"Do you come here often?" Lois asked as they sat down.

"It's just a little place I tend to frequent," Benjamin said, trying to brush the topic aside.

Lois was clearly impressed. "Wow. And here I was thinking I was dating just an ordinary guy."

"Oh, I'm far from ordinary," Benjamin replied with a small smile.

"Apparently," Lois said.

Dinner progressed rather quickly and they talked right up until the food arrived. Unfortunately, it wasn't until then, when Benjamin reached across the table for salt and pepper for his food, that Lois finally noticed the scar on his right cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" Lois cried, turning Benjamin's chin to the side so she could get a better look.

"Oh, it was – it was nothing," Benjamin sighed turning his head back. "I got into a fight with somebody and now the repercussions are permanently displayed on my face. How do you like them apples?"

Lois lightly laughed and then made a sad face. "Aw, I'm so sorry. I-."

Lois stopped mid-sentence. All of a sudden the words "brawl with CEO" and "scar" appeared in her head from her research on the McCarthy murder witness murder case. Lois quickly shook off the images that entered her head. It was probably because Randall had lately been working her hard to get in her deadlines, right? It was probably because she had been working on this case for a couple of months and she happened to memorize a few of the facts, right? There was no way that Benjamin could be involved in any sort of criminal activity…right?

"You look beautiful," Benjamin said, breaking Lois yet again out of another "zoning out moment".

Lois blushed. "Thank you."

"So, um, if I kissed you, do you think it would ruin the moment?" Benjamin asked.

"Not if you don't announce when you're going to do it," Lois answered with a laugh.

Benjamin let out a small laugh as well. He leaned in slowly and Lois leaned in too. Their lips were so close to touching…when Lois' phone started to buzz. Benjamin slowly pulled away, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm so sorry," Lois apologized as she fished through her clutch for her phone. "It's probably a text; I'll quickly take care of that."

Lois opened her phone and saw: _New Text Message from Chloe_. Lois frowned. She was going to let Chloe have it the second she got home. Quickly pressing _View Now_ just to see what was so important that Chloe would have to text her during a date, Lois' eyes slowly widened as she read Chloe's text:

_Pike is the McCartney murder witness. Scar on right cheek. Don't react!_

Taking Chloe's advice, Lois let her eyes go back to their normal size, indiscreetly swallowed, and shoved her phone back into her clutch. Trying to get things back to normal, Lois put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin in her hand – smiling back at Benjamin.

"So, where were we?" Benjamin said, leaning in again.

"Y'know what," Lois said, pushing Benjamin's cheek back, "the moment's kind of ruined so why don't we just enjoy our food?'

Benjamin just nodded, visibly disappointed, and they started to eat.

On the way back to the jet, Lois excused herself for a minute so she could call Chloe back.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed. "Where the hell are you?"

"Oklahoma City," Lois whispered.

"You're _where_?" Chloe exclaimed again.

"Listen, we're on our way back to Metropolis. In the meantime, I got your text and I don't think he suspects anything. I'll be home soon and we'll deal with this when I get back, okay?"

"Alright," Chloe reluctantly agreed, "but please be careful!"

"Well, duh. I'll call you later, he's heading this way. Bye!" and Lois hastily hung up the phone.

"Lo'-"Chloe tried, but by that time Lois had ended the call. Sighing, Chloe picked up her phone to dial another number.

"Are you ready?" Benjamin asked as he held out Lois' arm.

"Uh huh," Lois said, taking his arm as they headed back to the jet and back to Metropolis.

Throughout the flight back Lois kept reassuring herself not to panic. Everything would be fine. They'd get back to Metropolis, she'd be taken home, and then she, Chloe, and probably Clark would come up with a plan to put Benjamin behind bars. At least, Lois hoped it was that easy. When they landed back in Metropolis, Benjamin let Lois exit the plane first and once they were both off he directed her to the car waiting for them.

"Let's go to the pier," Benjamin suggested, opening the door for her.

"The pier?' Lois asked. "What are you going to do, show me your boat?"

"Something like that," Benjamin said.

The first thought on Lois' mind was, '_Oh my God he's gonna kill me'_. She then figured that he wouldn't be so stupid as to try that.

"C'mon, I have a little surprise waiting for you," Benjamin said, smiling.

Lois sighed. What did she have to lose? She was already on a date with a murderer; what else could possibly top that? "Yeah sure," Lois said as she slid in to the car.

Once they were driven to the pier, Benjamin and Lois got out and Benjamin told his driver to come back in a half hour. Lois raised her eyebrow. What could they possibly be doing at the pier, late at night that would only last a half hour?

"C'mon," Benjamin said, taking Lois by the hand and leading her out to the dock. "Keep your eyes on the sky."

Within less than a minute, fireworks filled the sky. Bolts of red, yellow, and blue dazzled the night sky setting up the perfect romantic setting. Inside, it made Lois sad. Benjamin really was a sweet guy, he was just very misguided. Lois, however, put aside all thoughts of her plan to lock away Benjamin and sat there transfixed to the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Lois sighed as she watched fireworks light up the sky. "It's such a shame it has to end."

"Yes it is," Benjamin said. "Unfortunately, nothing beautiful lasts."

Lois raised an eyebrow at the comment. Turning around to look at Benjamin, she came face to face with a very different Benjamin. He looked much gruffer, his ice cold eyes were fixated on her, and he had one hand in his pocket and a gun in the other…pointed at her. She took back anything she thought of Benjamin being sweet.

"Oh god!" Lois breathed.

"So you're the famous Lois Lane who's been writing all those stories about the Roger McCarthy murder witness murder case," Benjamin stated.

"Yup, that'd be me," Lois said.

"You're a good writer, too bad you're just so nosy. I can't have the press revealing more facts about this case or else someone's going to figure out what I did," Benjamin said. "You gotta stop writing those articles or someone's gonna get hurt."

"Which I'm assuming would be me?" Lois suggested.

"Got that right," Benjamin answered. "We can't have people finding out things."

"So what are you going to do?" Lois asked. "Kill me?"

"That was kind of the plan," Benjamin said, pointing the gun straight at Lois.

Lois widened his eyes. She couldn't believe it. Not only had she got herself into another mess, but now this one was most certainly going to get her killed. It was also that moment that something else entered her mind. What did Benjamin have to do with the killing unless…

"Oh my god…the scar!" Lois exclaimed. "It's true! You _are_ the McCartney witness murderer! And unless you're covering for someone, and I'm assuming you're not because I haven't seen a tall blond-haired Swedish man hanging around, you're the McCarthy murderer too."

"Guilty as charged," Benjamin said with a small smile. "You know, you're very clever."

Lois looked at him with disgust. "You're sick."

"What can you do?" Benjamin said as he shrugged his shoulders.

_'Hopefully I can s__ave my ass!' _Lois thought**. **She slowly reached her hand into her clutch and started secretly dialing Clark's number. If anyone could help her, it'd be him.

"Unfortunately, now that you've figured all this out, you know I can't let you live," Benjamin stated as he started to take a couple of steps closer to Lois.

"Assassin protocol?" Lois sarcastically suggested as she dialed the last few digits of Clark's number.

"No," Benjamin answered, continuing to approach Lois. "More like me making sure nobody finds out about this and you not being able to tell anybody what you've figured out."

At those last two words, Benjamin lunged for Lois' clutch as he saw her fingers moving. He knew exactly what she was doing, but he couldn't have her telling anybody what he did. Lois, instinctively, elbowed him in the jaw and pulled her cell phone out of her clutch as it rang.

Clark picked up on the first ring. "Lois?"

"Clark!" she cried as Benjamin shot at her. She dove behind a stack of barrels. "Clark, help! Help me, please!" Benjamin took another couple of shots at her as she ducked her head. "Clark!"

Tuning into his super-hearing, Clark heard gunshots and Lois' voice coming from the direction of the pier and he immediately sped over there. He got there just in time to see Lois punch Benjamin in the face and, although he staggered, he recovered quickly enough to grab Lois' arm and prepare to point the gun at her forehead. Luckily, Clark sped over and pushed Benjamin backwards towards the dock – knocking him unconscious – and sped away again. Seeing as it all happened in about a second from Lois' point of view, she caught her breath and instinctively touched the spot on her arm where Benjamin had just been holding her a second ago. She looked towards where he was now laying on the ground and shivered. The nightmare was over. She knew what had happened. The Red-Blue Blur had just saved her.

"Lois!" a voice called out.

Lois then turned around to see Clark running from a road that led to the docks. She stood stoically still until he was not too far from her. It was then that she reached out her arms so he could envelop her in a hug. Lois' arms clung tight to Clark's neck and his hands practically grabbed her hair.

"Clark," Lois whispered as the both sank to the ground.

"It's alright," Clark said softly. "I'm here; it's okay."

Clark felt a tear that slid down Lois' cheek fall on his shoulder. He loosened the hug a little so he could face her. He could see that tears were welling up in her eyes and he carefully brushed the ones that were starting to fall with his thumb. Carefully, Clark turned Lois around so she was leaning against his chest. As he called 911, he kept the other arm protectively wrapped around her and his cheek rest against her head as her body leaned completely against him.

Lois' breath dramatically calmed down and the tears faded away. She closed her eyes as she heard Clark talking to the police on the phone, all the while keeping his arm wrapped around her, almost refusing to let her go. She liked the way she felt in his arms – protected, safe, at peace, like she was home. She never wanted to leave those arms for as long as she lived. Never.

_A/N:__ I'm such a dork, ha ha. The line about Benjamin having Lois but not keeping her for long came from Shakespeare's RICHARD III. It IS fitting, however, because Richard is a villain in the play and so is Benjamin here. Ok, back to this story, so Benjamin turned out to be a murderer, but, on the other hand, Clark saved Lois so everything's fine...for now. I'm going to have a New Year's chapter up next and even though it happened a while ago, this timeline is still a little behind. Review, if you'd like, and tell me what you though! Stick around for Chapter 11; I'll try to have it up soon!_

_~Mary_

_P.S.:__ Last chapter I said, that it was my most popular chapter getting the most hits, reviews, alerts, etc… I made a mistake. I meant that as of Chapter 8, this STORY was my most favorite/alerted/reviewed/subscribed story ever. It has been changed since then. _


	11. Chapter 11: Ringing in the New Year

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 11: Ringing in the New Year**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ Ok, so Yahoo hates me. I get all my reviews sent to my Yahoo e-mail account and it just refuses to work with me. I figured that sending private messages to everyone might be too long (either that or I'm too lazy) so I'm just going to reply to everyone here until I fix whatever's going on. I just wanted everyone to know that I didn't forget to reply to anyone – I just couldn't. Thank you! You guys are the best!_

Morningdew-1 – Thank you very much and yup, that is all that matters! I hope I didn't keep you waiting long!

Hot-chocolate329 – I'm glad that you were glad, lol. I know, poor Lois. She always has such trouble finding just a normal guy to date. I hope I was quick enough!

winchestergirl93 – Thank you!

imhooked – They all go through a lot of trouble to kill poor Lois. I'm glad you and enjoyed it and thanks for waiting so patiently. No evil cliffhanger last time, but I don't know if what I wrote qualifies as an evil cliffhanger.

LoisNClark4Ever – I breathed a sigh of relief reading you review. Thanks for understanding. Lois is nobody if she's not getting into trouble, ha ha. Aw, thank you so much! I'm going to try update ASAP.

lane11, Clois 16, and Jeremy Shane – Thank you so much guys! And here you go…

Luiz4200 – Thank you! I like referring back to old episodes sometimes.

clarkfan325 – Thanks! Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. =)

katlynne – I always laugh when I read your reviews. They're like full of cuteness or something, but I love them, lol. Like I've mentioned in some of the other reviews, Lois always, and I mean always, gets into trouble…but I love her regardless. Someone's not liking Lana very much, ha ha. The wait is over.

* * *

Questioning by the police is never fun and Lois knew that better than anyone. The police had gotten down to the docks relatively quickly, arrested Benjamin, and then started asking Lois questions. She answered a few as best as she could before Clark stepped in and told them that she would go down to the station to make a statement the next day when she felt better. Lois thanked Clark ten times over but he just shrugged it off. She had told him she'd take a taxi back to the Talon but Clark wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "_I'll_ drive you home."

Lois thanked him profusely but Clark just shrugged his shoulders and told her it was nothing, again. Still the ever protective gentleman, Clark kept one hand on Lois' hand as they drove to the Talon and even escorted her upstairs.

"Lois!" Chloe cried.

She jumped off the couch as Lois walked through the door and threw her arms around her cousin's neck.

"Easy Chloe," Lois said, hugging her back. "I'm fine; don't worry."

"Are you sure?' Chloe asked, letting go of Lois only to grasp her by the shoulders. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Anything I can get you?"

"Well…" Lois started.

"That settles it," Chloe interrupted. "You lie on the couch and I'm going to make you a cup of hot chocolate."

Lois didn't argue as she settled on the couch. No sooner had she sat down that Lucy and Jimmy came running out of one of the bedrooms.

"Lois!" they both cried as they jumped on Lois forcing her to fall back onto the couch.

"Alright, I get it, I get it," Lois said as she struggled to sit up. "You guys are happy to see me, but people have got to stop tackling me."

Lucy laughed. "Be grateful sis, you've got people out there that care about you."

"Yeah," Lois said, looking up at Clark, "I do."

Clark gave her a small smile in return and took a seat directly across from her. Not too long afterwards, Chloe came from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate and took a seat next to Clark. Lois related the whole story of what happened between her and Benjamin to everyone else.

"Out of any guy that could have asked me out, I had to get the one who was a psycho murderer," Lois groaned. "My taste in men is _impeccable_," she added, the last word dripping with sarcasm.

"It could've been worse, Lois," Jimmy said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lois turned in Jimmy's direction. "How Jimmy? How could it possibly have been worse?"

"Well, uh, you know, it could've, um, like…" Jimmy stuttered, trying to find any possible alternative.

"Uh huh," Lois said taking a sip of her drink. "That's what I thought."

"Did you talk to the police?" Lucy asked.

"Clark called them," Lois explained. "They asked me a few questions but I wasn't really in the mood. Clark was nice enough to step in and tell them that I would go down to the station tomorrow and give them a statement."

"Looks like Clark's the real hero today," Lucy said.

Clark waved his hand. "Really, it was nothing."

"Nothing?" Lois exclaimed. "Smallville, you saved my life! And this wasn't the first time either!"

Again, Clark waved his hand and before any uncomfortable silence could settle in, Chloe changed the subject.

"I've got an idea New Year's Eve is in two days. To celebrate Lois' safety and to ring in the New Year – why don't we have a New Year's party? We could host it here in our apartment."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Jimmy said. "It could get our minds off of all this drama."

"Sounds like fun!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Count me in," Lois said.

"Me too," Clark said.

"Who said you were invited?" Lois asked with a smile.

"Cute," Clark said sarcastically.

"Then it's settled," Chloe said. "Jimmy can maybe invite a few people from work, we'll get Oliver to come, and Clark you can ask Lana.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Speaking of Lana, I should get going," Clark, said reluctantly getting up. "She's probably wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you out," Lois said, walking with Clark to the front door.

Once they were out of earshot, Lois turned to Clark and said, "I can't thank you enough for everything did today. You're my hero."

And with that, she embraced and Clark didn't do anything to get out of the hug as Lois held onto him for about ten seconds. Clark left the apartment with a smile on his face.

* * *

Clark quietly entered the house so Lana wouldn't wake up as he assumed by that time she had gone to bed. Tiptoeing up the stairs and quietly opened the door, Clark entered their bedroom to face a very awake Lana, leafing through a bridal magazine. Her head turned up in his direction.

"Hey," she whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Hey," Clark replied, closing the door behind him. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I didn't want to miss you when you got home. So is Lois alright?" Lana asked as Clark super changed out of his clothes.

"Yeah. She's a little shaken up, but she's alright," Clark replied. "Speaking of Lois, she, Chloe, and Jimmy are going to host a small New Year's party at the Talon and they wanted to know if we wanted to come."

"I'd love to go," Lana said. "It sounds fun. We can watch the ball drop as the clock strikes midnight – and kiss as we ring in the New Year."

"Sounds like a plan," Clark said.

"You know, I think we should practice," Lana suggested, shifting closer to Clark. "After all, you know, practice makes perfect."

Clark smiled and kissed Lana. "Was that good enough?"

Lana smiled in return. "That'll do… for now."

Clark raised an eyebrow as Lana laughed, kissed him again, and wished him good night as she turned over to go to sleep. Clark shook his head in confusion as he turned off the light in their room and then he himself went to sleep.

* * *

Lois made her statement at the police station the next day and even saw Benjamin just to get one last look at the ass who tried to kill her. Lois smirked as she left the station. Now the ass was going to jail for life on two counts of first degree murder and attempted murder, and it was all going to be on the front page of the Daily Planet. She e-mailed her story to Randall who published it the next day.

That day was also New Year's Eve and the Lanes and Olsons were doing some very last minute party planning. Lois and Lucy were decorating the apartment while Chloe and Jimmy went out to by the food and refreshments.

"I'm so excited," Lucy said as she blew up a few balloons. "I've never been to a New Year's party before."

Lois laughed. "Do you remember what The General used to do to keep us in on New Year's Eve?"

"He'd try to lock us in our rooms so we wouldn't go out kissing any boys," Lucy recollected with a laugh of her own. "Too bad he didn't know that didn't work on us."

"And he never will," Lois said, smiling as she finished hanging up the streamers.

"Speaking of New Year's kisses," Lucy said as she finished blowing up the last balloon, "have you got anyone special who you want to kiss on New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah…you," Lois said poking her sister in the stomach as she went to throw the packages the streamers had come in in the garbage.

"Lo', I'm serious. Someone you know maybe like…"

"…like Clark?" Lois finished.

"You said it, not me," Lucy said, holding her hands up.

Lois rolled her eyes. She knew Lucy meant well but when was her sister gonna learn that she shouldn't be playing Matchmaker?

"You know, sometimes it's dark, you can't see well, it's crowded, you _mean_ to kiss someone else, and boom, fireworks and then happily ever after," Lucy said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Lucy," Lois said, turning to face her. "Need I remind you that Clark's coming here tonight with his fiancée?"

"So?" Lucy asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, did it occur to you that he'll maybe want to kiss _her_ as the clock strikes midnight?"

'He may be _obliged _to kiss _her_," Lucy began, "but by the end of the night, he'll want to kiss _you_."

Lois sighed. "Lucy…"

"Look, just trust me alright?" Lucy said as she threw away any remaining garbage. "Now, come with me," she said and took Lois' hand.

"What's going on?" Lois asked as Lucy led her to her bedroom.

"You'll see," Lucy said with a smile as she closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the apartment was starting to fill with guests. It was mainly a couple of co-workers from the Planet, Oliver, Clark, Lana, Martha, and Perry.

"Do I look ok?" Lois asked for the thousandth time.

"You look gorgeous," Lucy answered for the thousandth time. "Don't worry; Clark won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"I'm not concerned with looking good for Clark's benefit," Lois answered, smoothing out the front of her dress.

"Sure you're not," Lucy answered with a smirk and started to walk away.

"Hey, Luce," Lois called out as Lucy turned around.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Lois said.

Taking Lucy's hand, Lois guided her around a couple of people until they stopped in front of an African-American man.

"Hey, Ron," Lois greeted. "I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Lucy. Lucy, this is Ron Troupe. Ron's our new political editorialist."

"Hm," Lucy said. "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, not really," Ron replied.

Lucy laughed. "Then why'd you take the job?"

Ron pretended to think for a minute. "You know what? I have no idea."

Lucy laughed again and Lois formed a knowing smile on her face. Hopefully her sister could enjoy herself and get off her back about Clark.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Lois said.

Not too long afterwards the doorbell rang and after looking for Chloe and Jimmy to see if they would answer, Lois just decided to get it herself. She came face to face with Clark and Lana on Clark's arm with Martha and Perry right behind them. Clark eyes traveled down from Lois' peep toe heels to her short shimmery silver dress right up to her loose bun. Lucy was right; Clark couldn't take his eyes off of her. That's not to say that Lana didn't look beautiful either, which she did in a red cocktail dress with her hair loosely curled. Lois actually thought Lana was the one that looked gorgeous.

"Hey guys, come on in," Lois said, ushering them into the apartment.

"Thank you for inviting us sweetie," Martha said, kissing Lois on the cheek.

"Oh, don't even mention it," Lois said, closing the door behind them.

"Hey kid," Perry greeted Lois. "Just saw your article. A job well done might I add?"

Lois' face lit up. "Wow, thanks Perry!"

"I see Chloe over there," Martha said motioning to a far end of the apartment. "I'm going to go say hello to her."

"I'll join you," Perry volunteered as he and Martha left the group leaving Clark, Lana, and Lois standing by the front door.

"Wow, the apartment looks great, Lois," Lana commented. "Who did the decorating?"

"That would be yours truly and my sister," Lois said.

"Well, it looks fantastic," Lana said.

"Thanks."

"It really does," Clark said as he looked all around the room and then locked eyes with Lois.

Lois blushed for a few seconds and there was awkward silence amongst the three of them before Lana indiscreetly cleared her throat. This also reminded Lois of her hosting duties.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Yeah, some water would be great." Lana replied.

"Water?" Lois asked, shocked. "I mean, duh, we have it, but, don't you want something else? It's New Year's Eve. Have a little fun. Clark?"

"I'm not much of a drinker but wine would be fine," Clark said.

"Clark!" Lana cried. "I thought we said we were going to cut back on the alcohol."

"Lana, we rarely drink and besides, it's New Year's Eve."

Lana sighed. "I'll have what he's having."

"Great!" Lois exclaimed. "I'll be right back."

Lois entered the kitchen to pour two glasses of wine when she heard a whistle. Whipping her head around, she saw Oliver standing behind her.

"Looking good Legs," Oliver said.

Lois smiled. "Thanks Ollie. You don't look too bad yourself."

Oliver tugged at his necktie. "One of the benefits of being a billionaire – I have great taste in clothes.

"I paid you one compliment; don't push your luck," Lois said pouring the wine into two glasses.

Oliver laughed. "Are those for us?" he asked motioning to the glasses.

"No, those are for Clark and Lana."

"Oh, okay. And how is the happy couple?"

"They're doing alright I guess," Lois said.

Oliver didn't want to press on about anything that would make Lois uncomfortable. He instead walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's gonna be okay. I have an idea. You're single, I'm single, neither of us are here without a date, and we're pretty good friends. You…maybe…wanna be partners for when the clock strikes twelve?"

"Do you mean that you don't have a blonde bimbo of the week here with you tonight?" Lois asked in pretend shock.

"Ha ha, very funny," Oliver replied, clearly not amused.

"I'd love for us to kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year," Lois said with a smile. "But, right now, I gotta go deliver these drinks."

"Okay. See you later," Oliver said.

Lois gave him a small smile and returned to Clark and Lana and handed them their drinks. Taking her own glass from a table nearby, she clinked glasses with the couple and they all took a sip.

"Y'know, Lois," Lana said, "I was wondering if we could get back to planning the wedding after New Year's."

"Yeah, absolutely," Lois said. "It's just been a busy holiday week."

"Oh, I understand," Lana said. "With what happened to you, I didn't want to spring too much on you at once. It's just that eight months before the wedding, the photographer, entertainment, and caterer should be booked and I want to get started as soon as possible."

Lois nodded. "Either tomorrow or the day after we'll get started."

"Thanks," Lana said with a smile. "I'm going to say hi to Chloe and Jimmy. I haven't actually talked to either of them since we've got here. Clark, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Clark said.

Lana nodded her head and let her hand brush Clark's arm as she walked over in Chloe's direction. Clark and Lois watched her leave before turning back to each other.

"Are you going to come with us to these interviews with the photographer and what not?" Lois asked Clark.

"I'm just as much a part of this wedding as Lana, right?" Clark responded.

Lois nodded again. "I just hope you don't feel uncomfortable with me being there."

Clark shook his head. "Why would I feel uncomfortable? You did a great job planning Chloe and Jimmy's wedding and I'm sure you'll do a great job planning…ours."

Lois widened her eyes. "Ours?"

"Mine and Lana's," Clark quickly said.

"Right," Lois said, nodding again. "Yours and Lana's."

An uncomfortable silence encompassed them again and they were quiet for a minute or two until Oliver approached them.

"Hey," he greeted the two. Then turning to Lois, he added, "Hey partner."

"Hey," Lois replied back.

"It's getting close to midnight," Oliver said. "The ball's gonna drop soon. We should probably get a spot close to the TV." Taking Lois' hand and turning to Clark he said, "I hope you don't mind if I steal this lovely lady from you."

"Please, go ahead," Clark said, waving his hand. "I should probably go find Lana. We'll talk later."

"Yeah," Lois replied. "We will."

Lois let Oliver lead her to the TV. Turning back, Lois saw Clark watching her walk away before heading off to find Lana Lois quickly turned her head back and sighed. Lucy was wrong. Clark wasn't going to kiss her at midnight.

"It's almost time guys!" Chloe cried out as everyone gathered around the television as Dick Clark turned the countdown over to Ryan Seacrest in Times Square with one minute left on the clock. Lois looked around the room to see everyone pairing up, this including Lucy and Ron. Lois smiled. Turned out Lucy wasn't the only Lane girl who could play Matchmaker.

With thirty seconds left on the clock, the people in Times Square started counting down joined by the people in the living room. Lois took a deep breath and turned her head to see Lana counting down just as excitedly as everyone else with Clark counting down softly.

"Ready?" Oliver asked.

Lois turned her head back to Oliver and smiled. "Of course I am."

"Here we go," the announcer on TV yelled, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…Happy New Year!"

As the announcer on TV yelled it, everyone in the living room yelled it too and turned to their partner to kiss them.

"Happy New Year," Oliver said to Lois as he leaned down to kiss.

Lois left her hands on his chest as they lingered for about five seconds before pulling away. "Happy New Year," Lois replied in return.

"I'm gonna go find Chloe and Jimmy to wish them a Happy New Year too," Oliver explained. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Lois replied. "I'll be there in a midnight."

Lois took another deep breath. It was a New Year – 2011: a time to make a brand new start and break away from everything that was keeping her down. A time to –

Lois' thoughts were interrupted as someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Clark smiling down at her.

"Happy New Year," he said and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Lois was absolutely shocked and Clark lingered there for a little before pulling away.

"Happy New Year," she breathed almost inaudibly as Clark walked away.

Lois had a confused look on her face as she shook her head and walked over to Chloe and Jimmy. Her heart began to start pounding.

_Well that plan of breaking free was just shot to hell_, she thought to herself and went over to hug her cousin and wish her a happy new year, all the while thinking of Clark.

* * *

_A/N:__ Happy Valentine's Day (or Singles' Appreciation Day if you don't have a significant other)! So, as some of you guessed, the whole Benjamin part was a mix of the Graham and Sebastian episodes (5x20 – Fade, and 8x07 – Instinct, respectively). Oh, and Ron Troupe is a character from the comics and the actual political editorialist of the Daily Planet. I added him because, in the comics, Lucy actually does have a relationship with him. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter so much, especially the ending. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you'd like, reviews are always welcome! Thanks and I hope you stick around for Chapter 12. I'm going to try to make two quick update so I can get in a January chapter and a Valentine's Day chapter before February's over. There is no guarantee though, so if doesn't work out, don't shoot me! =)_

_~Mary_


	12. Chapter 12: Jealous?

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 12: Jealous?**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Reviews:__ Again, I am going to be continuing posting review replies here until further notice. There's always a smile on my face when I get your reviews so, as always, thank you guys!_

The Commentor – Well, I know nobody would really shoot me. It was just a figure of speech. I just explained who Ron is because not everybody is fan of the comics and I don't know about Lucy being locked up in Star Labs but…you never know ;)

clarkfan325, Jeremy Shane, Luiz4200, and Clois16 – Thank you so much guys! Here's the new chapter!

Hot-Chocolate329 – Ha ha! I love Lucy too =) I guess you're going to have to wait and see what happens with Clark and Lana and Valentine's Day for Clark and Lois. I know…I'm such a tease. I'm really glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like this one!

imhooked – Unfortunately, New Year's resolutions usually don't last very long, ha ha. LOL! You're probably going to have to wait one more chapter for an evil cliffhanger. No, you don't need your head examined; evil cliffhangers are fun – they keep you wanting more. Thank you!

cloisharley – LMAO! Oh my God, you're comment totally made my day! I was laughing so hard! I think everyone wants to do that to both Clark and Lana at this point. Thank you so much!

LoisNClark4Ever – Aw, thank you very much! Well, some way or another, they had to kiss on New Year's or some readers might have had my head on a platter, lol. I'll try to update ASAP and let me put things this way: Oliver will play a part in some of the upcoming chapters.

katlynne – I know how you felt, although I was more sick of Clark and Lana by the end of Season 3 as opposed to just Lana. Too much of chasing each other around for my tastes. Of course I love your reviews, they're totally fun to read! Lois coffee, lol, yeah, Clark could use a big dose of that! Thank you!

cathy03 – This is a reply to your last two reviews. Yeah, Lois always seems to attract the worst types of guys but, of course, as always, Clark swoops in to save her. Lucy is a favorite among some readers and she's not going anywhere anytime soon ;) Thank you so much!

k3josai – Aw, thank you! I love those types of stories too!

_A/N:__ Thank you for the patient wait and here is Chapter 12!_

_

* * *

_

Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy, at around two o'clock in the morning, said goodbye to the last few guests. Lois smiled as she saw Lucy kiss Ron goodbye.

_At least one of us is happy_, she thought to herself.

Regardless, she gave her sister a big smile as Lucy joined her.

"So, how's Ron?" she asked.

"Oh my god, Lois, he's so sophisticated. He's so smart…and very handsome," Lucy gushed.

"Well, I'm glad you had such a great night," Lois said.

"Oh, I really did," Lucy confirmed. "I'm going to go out with him next week."

"Wow, two weeks or so in town and you're already going out with someone," Lois said. "Lucky you."

"Honestly, we just clicked, that's all. Besides, you're the one who introduced us. I should be thanking you," Lucy said. "In fact I will. Thank you for introducing us."

"It was nothing," Lois said.

"So," Lucy started, "who'd _you_ end up kissing at midnight?"

Lois made a "be quiet" gesture to Lucy as Clark and Lana made their way over to them.

"We really had a great time," Lana said, "but we ought to be heading back home. It's kind of late."

"I understand," Lois said. "As long as you guys had a good time…"

"We did," Lana assured her and then hugged Lois and Lucy.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and we can start the real wedding planning," Lois added.

"Great," Lana said and went to go say goodbye to Chloe and Jimmy.

"Bye Clark," Lucy said, hugging Clark before winking at Lois and moving away so the two could have some privacy.

"How about you?" Lois asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time," Clark replied.

"Good," Lois said.

There was silence for a few seconds before Lois decided to say something.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You came over and kissed me."

"That's a statement," Clark said with a smile, "not a question."

Lois gave him a look. "Thanks for the grammar lesson, Professor. Clark, really, um, why?"

Clark all of a sudden became shyer and wrung his hands together. "I don't know. We're friends and you were over there with Oliver and I wanted to get a chance to wish you a Happy New Year before midnight was over."

"Oh," Lois said, not really knowing what else to say. "Um, ok."

"Yeah," Clark said, having the exact same feeling. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow because you'll be dropping by."

"Uh huh."

"Happy New Year," Clark said again, giving Lois a hug.

"Happy New Year," Lois replied, burying her chin in Clark's shoulder as a faraway look appeared in her eyes.

"Clark!"

Clark and Lois broke their hug and looked in the direction of the voice. They saw Lana, motioning Clark to come join her. Clark stepped back from Lois and gave a small smile. She gave him one too as they made their way over to Lana, Chloe, and Jimmy. They were soon joined by Martha and Perry. Clark, Martha, and Perry all said their goodbyes and then the four left the apartment, Jimmy closing the door behind them.

"Alright," Jimmy said, "I am now going to spend the next ten hours becoming sober."

Chloe laughed. "I'll join you."

Lucy watched them disappear before turning back to Lois and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Lois asked.

"You never answered my question," Lucy said.

"What question?" Lois asked, wanting to avoid the topic.

"Lois…" Lucy warned her.

Lois made a non-committal noise and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh my God, was it Clark?" Lucy squealed. "Did you kiss Clark?"

"Lucy!" Lois exclaimed, covering Lucy's mouth as she looked back to see if Chloe and Jimmy would come running out of their bedroom. "Scream it louder why don't you? I don't think the heard you in China."

"Sorry," Lucy whispered. "So, did you kiss Clark?"

"Well, not exactly," Lois said.

"What does that mean?'

"It means not exactly."

Lucy frowned. "What happened?"

"Okay…at midnight, I kissed Oliver…"

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, but, you know, just as friends. Then, not a minute or two afterwards, Clark comes over and kisses me."

"What?"

Lois and Lucy turned around to see Chloe staring at them with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't initiate anything," Lois started in her defense.

"You guys kissed?" Chloe exclaimed.

"It was just a New Year's kiss," Lois insisted.

"Yeah, but, what if Lana saw?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sure Lana didn't see anything. She went to go say Happy New Year to you," Lois explained.

"I sure hope so," Chloe said, picking up her shoes, which is why she initially came into the living room, and turned to go back into her room.

Lois waited until Chloe had gone back into her room before turning to Lucy and asking, "Do you think Lana saw us kiss?"

Lucy smiled. "I sure hope so."

"Oh, you're no help," Lois said, giving her sister a look and smacking her shoulder playfully before turning to head back into their room.

* * *

Lana, Clark, Martha, and Perry arrived at the farm not too long after they left. Being as they were all exhausted, all four of them went upstairs.

"I can't believe it," Lana said, changing out of her dress. "It's already the new year."

"Yeah, I know," Clark agreed as he changed out his clothes too.

"You know what that means, right?" Lana said with a smile, taking off her jewelry and removing her makeup.

Clark may have been clueless to the emotions of women, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what Lana was talking about. "Yup, it means we get married this year."

"That's right," Lana said as she climbed into their bed. "Pretty soon, the summer will be here and I'll be Mrs. Clark Kent. How does that sound?"

"Pretty good," Clark said, climbing into the bed with her.

Lana smiled. "Sounds pretty good to me too. Happy New Year, Fiancé," and she leaned over to kiss Clark.

Clark gave her a kiss back. "Happy New Year to you too."

Lana then turned off the light in their room and went to sleep. Clark, in the meantime, put his hands behind his head and lay awake, thinking of how the night was spent just a couple of hours ago. He had seen Lois, from the back looking as beautiful as she did. He knew had to kiss her at midnight, regardless if it wasn't on the stroke of midnight. That was why as soon as Lana has gone to wish Chloe a Happy New Year, Clark had rushed towards Lois and kissed her. It couldn't have been anything more than being caught up in the moment, right? Because he was marrying Lana, right?

* * *

The next morning, Lois sighed as she got up. She and Lana were going to go today to interview potential photographers, videographers, and entertainment. She only hoped it wouldn't become too awkward.

When Lois rang the doorbell, Lana almost opened the door immediately.

"Hi, Lois," Lana greeted eagerly. "C'mon in, Clark and I are almost ready to go."

"Clark's coming?" Lois asked, trying to seem too hopeful.

"Yeah," Lana said, grabbing a coat. "I told him that he didn't have to, but he insisted. He wants to be just as involved in the wedding as I am. Of course, we all know who'll be making the real decisions, but he's so cute that way. Oh, I have a wedding binder that kind of has all the information on different photographers, venues, etc... that we want"

Lois just nodded her head and didn't say anything, not wanting to rock the boat any more than need be. Not too long afterwards, Clark came downstairs and when he saw Lois, he smiled.

"Hey, Lois."

"Hey, Smallville," Lois greeted back. "You're ready to go interview all those people?"

"I'm game if you are," Clark said.

Lois smirked. "I'm totally game."

"Okay, then," Lana said, getting her bag and her binder. "Let's go."

The three piled into Clark's pickup and drove to the first photographer.

* * *

It was kind of odd for Lois to introduce herself to every photographer as the wedding planner and introduce Lana and Clark as bride and groom. It made the whole fact that this wedding was happening so much more real. For the first half hour, the photographer explained what the wedding package would consist of, how much, it would cost, and other small details. To see what the photographer would be like, each one took test pictures of Clark and Lana. Every time they were extremely close or kissing, Lois put on a brave face and smiled. By the middle of the day, Lois was positive she'd seen enough of Clark and Lana kissing. Choosing the videographer did not take long either although it encompassed much of the same thing: test footage of Clark and Lana. The three afterwards headed back to the farm and waited for band auditions to come in.

While they waited for the bands, Clark, Lana, and Lois looked over all the photos and all the video footage to decide which company gave the best quality at the best prices. Lois sighed throughout the entire process as she gave her input on everything. This was not going to be as easy as she thought. Clark and Lana looked like such a cute couple in all the pictures and in all the video footage. Regardless, she was committed to making this work. She couldn't back out of being the wedding planner too.

The entertainment proved to be a more difficult process. A French man was the first person to audition for them.

"Hallo, I am Henri Chevalier."

"Hello, Henri," Lana greeted him, "and what will you be playing for us today?"

"The accordion."

Lois', Clark's, and Lana's eyebrows all shot up and they exchanged looks. Henri began playing the accordion.

Lois leaned into Clark and whispered, "I don't think you bargained for him when you envisioned your wedding" to which Clark laughed.

Throughout the audition of each band, the test was to see which one made the three of them, or at least Clark and Lana, get up and want to dance. Lois didn't feel like doing much dancing but, each time, Clark would grab her off the couch and she would join Clark and Lana. By the end of the day, the three of them were exhausted.

"So, we're set," Lana said as the three of them sat around the living room. "The photographer, the videographer, and the band are all set."

"Yup," said Lois, checking off some things on her notepad. "You know, it's not too late, we could still get Henri, the accordion player.

Clark smiled at Lois' joke, but Lana was not smiling. Clearly, she was taking the wedding seriously, perhaps a little too seriously. Out of the corner of her eye, Lois saw Clark slightly shake his head.

"Alright," Lana continued, "the next things we need to do are: book a caterer, florist, and register for gifts. We could probably get a good deal from the woman that now runs Aunt Nell's old flower shop."

"I can just call the same caterer I used for Chloe and Jimmy's wedding," Lois suggested, "and you could probably register at the Metropolis Mall."

"Excellent," Lana said, making some of her own notes in her binder. "Thank you so much for all your help today, Lois."

"Oh, please," Lois said with a wave of her hand, "that's what wedding planners are for."

"Well, I still appreciate it," Lana said. "I'm going to go take a shower, but I do want to invite you to stay for dinner."

"Oh I don't know…" Lois began.

"We have plenty of room," Clark said. "Stay. It'll be fun."

Lois nodded. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Great," Lana said. "I'll be down within a half hour. You guys can talk about…whatever while I'm gone."

Lana walked over to Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around to go upstairs.

Lois gathered up all the loose papers of wedding material and put them all in a neat pile in the middle of the coffee table while Clark just sat and watched her.

"What?" Lois asked, meeting his gaze.

"You seem very comfortable with this," Clark noted.

"With what, putting papers away?"

"No, with this whole wedding planning…thing. I really thought you'd be uncomfortable," Clark admitted.

Lois let out a laugh. "Why would I be?"

"Well, you know," Clark said, leaning forward in his armchair, "after everything's that happened over the past year."

"Yeah," Lois said, picking at her nails nervously. "You know I just prefer not to talk about it."

"Ok," Clark said. "I'm gonna help Lana out. Maybe we can set the table."

"Sure," Lois agreed.

Clark and Lois began doing that for the next few minutes. Clark came across a dish with some grime still on it.

"This one's still a bit dirty," Clark said, holding it up to Lois.

"So rinse it, Einstein," Lois said.

Clark gave Lois a sarcastic smile as she gave a smile in return. Clark took a spray hose and started to rinse the dish, but the water unexpectedly came splashing in his face. Lois made no attempt to hide her laughter as Clark made a grimace and wiped his face. Lois continued laughing even as Clark turned around. He wore a smirk on his face as he whirled the spray hose around and pointed at her, Lois laugh was softer now even as a look of confusion flashed across her face.

"You asked for it," Clark said, his smirk growing.

Lois' laugh completely stopped and she raised her eyebrows. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Try me," Clark said as he put his fingers on the lever.

"Don't do it," Lois warned him again.

Clark, however, only grew his smirk and pressed his fingers down on the lever. Lois was immediately splashed with water. This time it was Clark who was laughing as Lois' jaw dropped and she looked down at her wet shirt. Clark's laugh died down as Lois looked up at him and gave him a smirk of her own.

"You are so dead," she declared and she ran to the sink to grab the other spray hose.

Clark sprayed her with water, but not too much, before Lois grabbed the other one and sprayed it at him. They were soon engaged in a full out "fight", soaking each other's hair, shirt, and pants, laughing hysterically. Throughout much of the "fight", Lois was grabbing Clark's arm to try to get him to drop his spray hose but she just ended up with a stream of water in her face. Lois, in turn, sprayed twice as much water back at Clark. They were laughing so much they didn't even notice footsteps descending the stairs.

"What is going on here?"

Clark and Lois stopped spraying each other and tried to compress their laughter as they turned to see Lana halfway down the stairs, staring at them with shock all over her face. Lois turned away and put the spray hose back in its place before smoothing out her soaked hair.

"Clark, what's going on here?" Lana asked, coming down the stairs.

Clark put back his own spray hose before turning to Lana and saying, "Lois and I…kind of got carried away."

"I'll say," Lana said, surveying the very wet kitchen.

"I am so sorry, Lana," Lois began. "We really didn't mean to wet the kitchen. It's just that, Clark was trying to rinse a dish but he sprayed the water in his face to which I laughed and then Clark sprayed me, I sprayed him back and then – this happened," she explained surveying the kitchen.

"I take full responsibility," Clark said. "I sprayed Lois, first. I instigated it."

"Aw, c'mon, Smallville, I sprayed you too. I'm as much at fault for this as you are."

"I don't want you to get blamed for anything."

"I'm a big girl, Clark, I'll be fine."

"Guys," Lana interrupted, "you're acting like I'm going to scold you. I'm not, but you should probably change out of those wet clothes. It's January, you're going to catch your death of cold."

For the first time since Lana came downstairs, Lois and Clark took notice of their soaked clothes and the wet hair plastered to their faces. They gave each other a look and sighed.

"What am I gonna wear?" Lois asked, looking down at herself. "Anything I had when I lived here has long been packed up and moved to the Talon."

"I'm sure there's something of mine you could wear," Lana suggested.

"I appreciate the offer, Lana," Lois said carefully choosing her words, "but you're more…petite than I am. I'd probably be too tall for most of your clothes."

"You could wear one of my shirts," Clark said. "You used to do that a lot anyway when you lived here?"

This caused Lana to raise an eyebrow. Why on Earth did Lois used to wear a lot of Clark's shirts when she lived at the farm?

"Thanks, Clark," Lois said and she followed Clark upstairs so they could get towels to dry off.

The idea of Lois coming down wearing one of Clark's shirts seemed to irk Lana so she concentrated intently on getting the table set so she could make dinner. About 15 minutes later, Clark came downstairs followed by Lois who was wearing Clark's blue and yellow plaid shirt – the very same one Lana had worn after she and Clark had had sex when she acquired some of his powers – and a pair of shorts that looked Lana's. Lana's mouth formed a tight line as the two of them made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was just something oddly sexual about the way Lois was dressed and it definitely did not please Lana at all.

"I hope you don't mind, Lana, but the shirt was a bit short so Clark said I could borrow a pair of your shorts," Lois said.

"Oh, no, I don't mind," Lana said. _Could've borrowed one of _my _shirts too._

Lois could sense how uncomfortable the atmosphere had become so she hurriedly helped Lana with whatever she could do to prepare dinner. Lana meanwhile pulled Clark aside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you think the outfit's a little…skimpy?" she asked in return tilting her head in Lois' direction.

Clark turned to Lois and then back to Lana. "Are you jealous?"

Lana scoffed. "Me? Jealous? No! No…why would I have any reason to be jealous?"

"Don't worry, honey, you've got nothing to be jealous about," Clark said, kissing her cheek.

Lana took a deep breath and smiled at Clark before returning to her dinner duties. Once everything was ready, Martha and Perry came downstairs and Lois and Clark had to explain all over again why Lois was dressed the way she was. During the middle of dinner, it came up in conversation about how it was Martha and Perry's last night in Smallville.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Lois exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Lois, I'll be back for the wedding," Martha said, "and you know you can call me whenever you want."

"That's really sweet," Lois said. "I'm really gonna miss you until summer comes."

"Everyone will," Lana added.

Lana had had a close relationship with Martha from when she was a teenager, but sometimes it felt that Lois, whom she had known for a shorter amount of time, had an even closer relationship with her. It confused Lana seeing how Martha was going to be her future mother-in-law.

Speaking of Martha, she couldn't help but notice how Clark would occasionally glance under the table at Lois' lower half. It didn't help that she had long beautiful legs. Martha also saw Lana turn to look at Clark once or twice as he was looking at Lois and then look down only to pick at her food. Martha sighed; her son was getting himself in a pickle and he didn't even realize it.

Dinner quickly finished and afterwards, Perry and Clark brought the bags to the front door.

"See you, kid," Perry said, giving Lois a firm handshake. "Keep writing well. I expect to see another twenty headlines by the time I come back."

Lois smiled. "You got it, Perry."

Perry gave a smile before bringing the bags to the door. It was then Martha's turn to say goodbye. She gave each of them a hug.

"If you need any help, although I'm sure you'll do just fine with Lois, you just call me," she said to Lana.

"Will do," Lana said.

Giving Lois a hug, she said, "I'll see you soon."

"See you, Mrs. K," Lois said.

"Clark, can you walk me out?" Martha asked.

Clark nodded and Martha gave a last wave to Lana and Lois. He closed the door behind him and started to lead Martha to the car but she stopped him halfway there.

"Mom, what is it?"

Martha sighed. "I saw you looking at Lois at dinner."

Clark's eyes widened but he quickly recovered. "Mom-."

"You're walking a very thin line here when it comes to Lana's and Lois' feelings," Martha interrupted. "Don't lead either one on or somebody _will_ get hurt."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would I do that?"

"You tell me," Martha said. "Make sure you're doing the right thing, that's all. Be careful – and I'm npt just talking about using your abilities."

Martha gave her son a hug and left him with that cryptic message as she and Perry drove away. Clark rubbed his forehead as he walked into the farmhouse

"Hopefully your clothes are dry by now," he heard Lana say to Lois as he walked in. "Clark can you go check?"

Clark nodded and went downstairs. Lois' clothes were a little damp so Clark used his heat vision to completely dry them. He rushed upstairs then to hand them to Lois.

"Wow," Lois said as she checked her clothes. "They're really dry."

"We've got a strong…dryer," Clark said.

Lana nodded in agreement. Lois started putting her pants on but immediately jumped out of them.

"They're a little but warm so if you guys don't mind, I'm just gonna wear these clothes back home and I'll bring them back – washed and everything."

Clark did not seem to have a problem but Lana was clearly uncomfortable with the idea, although Lois did not see it on her face. Clark brought Lois her coat and helped her put it on.

"I'll see you guys soon," Lois said and then turned to Clark, "and I'll see you tomorrow, you know, for football night."

"Of course," Clark said.

As Lois got in her car and drove away, Clark watched her. Lana, in turn, watched Clark as his gaze was fixated on Lois. Didn't have anything to be jealous about her foot.

_A/N:__ Alright, so the ending wasn't exactly anti-climactic, but this chapter is more of a "filler chapter" if you will before the Valentine's Day chapter. I will try to update ASAP, the chapter will probably be in March – but early March I assure you! Well, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you'd like, you can review! Thank you as always and I hope you stick around for Chapter 13!_

_~Mary_


	13. Chapter 13: I Say a Little Prayer

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 13: I Say a Little Prayer**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ I always have such a smile on face as I read your reviews, thank you so much!_

_A/N:__ I do feel the need to explain one thing. Some people were asking why Clark was being such a moron. I have a reason – part of Moron Clark was me venting from way back in Season 8 when Clark was about the biggest douche on the planet for going back to Lana when she came back to town. Yes, that's all in the past, and I'm not dwelling, but my Moron Clark is partly based on Season 8 Moron Clark. Another reason is because of what happens in this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you guys with all this rambling so, here you go:_

Garmor – I am so glad you are! Yeah, most people aren't fans of Lana. Well here's the next chapter and we'll see how things go. ;)

The Commentor – Oh, that was very nice of you. That really made MY day, so thank you for reviewing! =) Happy Belated Birthday! Well I guess that was my gift to you then, lol. Um, well, I don't know if that storyline would work…but you never know.

cloisharley – Yeah, Clark snatched that award in about two seconds flat. Yes, Clark definitely needs to become less dense. Thank you!

cathy03 – I know, I know! Hopefully my reasons written above will explain that. Maybe Clark can become a little more aware of his feelings after this chapter, hee hee. Thanks!

imhooked – Thank you so much! Oh yes, he's treading on thin ice now. No, my Lana is _not_ crazy, just jealous, lol. Crazy Lana can sometimes be a little too crazy that she's just not enjoyable so she won't go over the deep end in this story at least. Hopefully you think this chapter as fun as you hoped.

LoisNClark4Ever – Yay, you reviewed! Aw, thank you! I assure you, this story won't be forgotten in spite of my hectic schedule. Yeah, Martha calls it like she sees it. Sorry about Clark and Lana! I feel your pain, lol. My promise did not go unfulfilled: he's in this chapter. Don't worry; Lucy's not going anywhere, although she only plays a minor role in this chapter. I think this chapter will make you happy.

clarkfan325 – Yeah, Clark was very dense and hopefully what I wrote above will make some sense as to why he was so dense in the last chapter. I guess you'll have to wait and see whether Clark's feelings change and what causes them to change…and what Lana's going to do. I know, I'm evil, I'm sorry. Well, the wait's over, here's the chapter. Thank you!

Hot-chocolate329 – Thank _you_ so much! I really appreciate that you appreciate that. Chloe has good intentions just like Lucy; they just have different opinions on what those good intentions are.

Jeremy Shane – Thank you and here you go!

winchestergirl93 – Gracias! Perdón; no hago mucho español. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The rest of January and the first half of February was spent booking the caterer, ordering flowers, and registering for gifts while the second half would be spent sending out invitations and getting the dresses and tuxedos for the wedding party. Lois handled everything beautifully and most things went worry free…except for when Lois nearly threw up sampling the grilled shrimp hor'dœuvres, and Clark and Lana argued about which flowers to pick (Clark won that argument) to not knowing what to register for (Lana picked out everything for that).

It was one Sunday early evening when Lois came home and collapsed on her bed.

"Hey sis," Lucy greeted her. "How was planning?"

"Oh my God," Lois groaned. "I had no idea there were so many shades of purple to choose for a border let alone the types of font for the body."

Lucy laughed. "Wedding-mania hit you yet?"

Lois nodded. "More than I thought was possible. Clark and I don't have "football night" anymore so my Sunday nights, too, are now spent planning the wedding."

"Well," Lucy said, "I have something guaranteed to perk you up, maybe. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Monday?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's Valentine's Day: the day of love!"

"Isn't it the day of a martyred saint?" Lois asked.

Lucy smiled. "That too. Did you know The Daily Planet was hosting a V-Day party?"

Lois groaned again. "Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not going. How did you know?"

"Ron told me. He's taking me."

"Things are getting kind of serious between the two of you."

"Yeah, he's so great. Anyway, why don't you come?"

"Alone? I don't think so/"

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun."

"Really, I –"

At that moment Lois' phone rang. Wanting to get off the topic of V-Day, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Legs, what's up?" Oliver's voice answered on the other end.

Lois smiled. "Nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing much either. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, Chloe told me about the Daily Planet Valentine's Day Party. You don't have a date…I don't have a date…I was hoping we might go together."

"That's really sweet Ollie, but I'm not going."

"Lois Lane, if you think I'm going to let you sit alone at home on Valentine's Day, you're nuts. You and I are going to the party, understood?"

"Alright, alright."

"Good. See you tomorrow night."

"See you."

Lois hung up the phone in utter shock. That was pretty unexpected.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Lucy asked.

Lois smiled. "Guess who's going to the Valentine's Day party tomorrow?"

"Awesome!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Lois. "It's going to be so much fun, you'll see! You may even have a Valentine of your own."

Lois rolled her eyes as Lucy laughed.

* * *

The next day, Lois, Clark, and Jimmy were all able to leave work early so they could go home and change before the party started. When Lois got home, Lucy helped her glam up to Lois' chagrin. Chloe tried to help Jimmy get in the holiday spirit in terms of his outfit. Jimmy went only as far as to wear a pink tie and even then he was grumbling and complaining.

"Why couldn't I just wear red?" he asked. "Red is the color of Valentine's Day too. Besides, I hate this necktie."

"Because pink makes you seem more in the festive spirit," Chloe answered, "and your wife bought you that necktie and if you don't wear it, she's going to make Valentine's Day very unpleasant for you."

Jimmy all of a sudden exclaimed, "Did I say I hate this necktie? I meant I love it."  
"Good. And if someone asks me where the Pink Panther is, I know I can point right to you," Lois added with a snicker as she and Lucy headed downstairs to the car.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Jimmy replied, as he shut the door to the apartment behind him and Chloe.

When they got to the Daily Planet, Oliver was waiting outside for Lois. He whistled as she walked over to him.

"You have a bad habit of ogling when I wear dresses," Lois said. "What gives?"

"You look hot when you wear dresses," Oliver said. "What do you expect me to do?"

Once they got inside, they surveyed their surroundings. One of the big meeting rooms had been transformed into a party room. It was completely decked out in red and pink everything. After a few minutes, the group found Clark and Lana. After everyone greeted each other, Chloe complimented Lana on a new bracelet she was wearing.

"Clark got it for me for Valentine's Day," Lana gushed. "It's gorgeous and he got flowers and chocolates too. So tonight's supposed to be our romantic evening."

Clark blushed as everyone was collectively giving a big "aw" to the seemingly sweet gesture. Not too soon afterwards, Lucy went to go loom for Ron and Chloe and Jimmy went to go get something to eat leaving Lois, Oliver, Clark, and Lana alone with each other.

"Well," Lana said, breaking the silence, "I didn't expect the two of you to come together tonight."

That's when Clark noticed for the first time that night that Lois' arm was through Oliver's. Why was her arm through Oliver's? They weren't dating…were they? And even if they were, why should he be bothered by it?

"Yeah, we're each other's unofficial dates tonight," Lois said.

"Yup," Oliver agreed, "and of you guys don't mind, I'm going to steal my unofficial date away so we can get something maybe to drink."

"Go right ahead," Lana said. After Lois and Oliver had left, she turned to Clark and added, "How about you and I go get something to eat too and we can start our romantic evening?"

Clark nodded as they went to go join Chloe and Jimmy. His mind, however, was not focused on anything right in front of him, including Lana. All it seemed to keep focusing on was the fact that Lois and Oliver had come to the party as each other's dates. Clark shook his head and Lana handed him a plate at the buffet table and smiled. Clark smiled back and took the plate. Here he was at a romantic Valentine's Day party with a beautiful woman, his fiancée nonetheless, in front of him and all he could focus on was that Lois had come here with_ Oliver_ as a _date_. Why was that bothering him so much?

* * *

"You know what," Lois said as she and Oliver got to a far side of the room and grabbing two champagne flukes from a passing waiter's tray, "as long as we're here, let's make the most of it."

She handed one to Oliver and then raised her own glass.

"Happy Singles' Appreciation Day," Lois toasted, clinking glasses with Oliver.

Oliver laughed. "Happy Singles' Appreciation Day," he toasted back.

They clinked glasses and gulped their drinks down right away. Lois put her glass down on nearby table and took another two flukes of champagne, handing one to Oliver.

"Another one?" he asked. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do?"

"I'm single, Ollie," Lois answered, raising her glass. "I'm living it up while I can."

Oliver smiled and lifted his glass to meet hers. "Cheers to that."

Lois smiled back. "Cheers."

They clinked glasses and drank their champagne again. This time it was Oliver who took another two flukes and handed one to Lois.

"What do you say we have some fun?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

Lois grinned, taking the glass from him. "Now, _this_ is what I'm talking about."

* * *

About an hour later, Lucy and Ron were still off by themselves. Jimmy, Chloe, Clark, and Lana, on the other hand, were hanging around together and there had been no sign of Lois or Oliver anywhere.

"Where's Lois?" Chloe asked, coming to join them again after going to search for her cousin. "I can't find her anywhere."

"I don't know," Clark answered with worry. "I'll go find her."

"Clark –" Lana started.

"I'll be right back," Clark interrupted as he began to make his way through the crowd of people.

Lana sighed as she folded her arms. So far this hadn't been the romantic Valentine's Day she had been expecting. In fact, Clark had been keeping to himself for most of the night.

Carefully, Clark moved his way through the crowd people until he came to a makeshift dance floor. And there was Lois…and Oliver. They were dancing together. Well, no, not exactly together, Oliver was behind Lois and they were dancing up against each other. No, not exactly up against each other either. They were grinding each other. Yup, that was it. Lois and Oliver were grinding each other. As Clark watched Lois…grinding…up against Oliver, he saw they were both smiling and laughing while they danced. All of a sudden, Clark felt involuntarily pushed towards the two of them.

"Lois," he said as he walked up to her.

Lois looked up and smiled. "Hey Clark! Come join in the fun."

"Lois, don't you think you're getting a bit carried away here?"

"Carried away?" Lois asked. "Nope! I don't think so."

With that, Lois pulled Clark over to her and began to sway with him to the music. Clark squirmed as Lois began to grind up against him.

"C'mon, let yourself go. You've just got move your hips to the music," Lois said, placing her hands on his hips, trying to get them to move to the beat.

Clark watched as Lois and Oliver moved to the music and as she urged him to do so as well. He was starting to get uncomfortable and yet at the same time: who was he kidding? It was actually pretty hot as Lois grinded up against him. He slowly found himself placing his hands on her waist as he began moving to the music.

"There you go," Lois said with a smile.

By now, she had one arm on Clark shoulder and the other one behind her, around Oliver's neck. Finally, Clark really started enjoying himself.

_Now if only Oliver was here it'd be great_, he thought to himself. _Whoa! Where had _that_ thought come from?_

"Ahem," a voice said, with a clearing of the throat.

Clark, Lois, and Oliver turned to see Lana standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lana asked.

"Take him; he's yours," Lois said, nudging Clark towards Lana.

She, meanwhile, turned around to face Oliver and they continued…well…grinding each other. Clark looked back towards the two of them as he followed Lana off the dance floor, but quickly turned his head back before she noticed.

"Clark, what were you doing?" Lana exclaimed as soon as she and Clark were in a corner. "You told me you were "coming right back"."

"I was," Clark insisted. "I just got a little, um, distracted."

"I think that's an understatement," Lana said, her head tilting in the direction of Lois and Oliver, who were still grinding.

"I only meant to go find her but I think she's had too much to drink and then she pulled _me_ onto the dance floor," Clark said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go along with it," Lana responded. "And you, especially, didn't have to start grinding Lois."

"She started grinding me!" Clark exclaimed.

"Save it, Clark," Lana said.

"Look, let me go pull them off the dance floor and we can all sit down and talk like adults," Clark said.

"Clark –"

"This time, I promise, I'll be right back," Clark said.

Clark reached the two of them and tapped Lois on the shoulder as the song ended.

"Hey, did you escape Lana's claws?" Lois asked with a giggle.

"Lois –" Clark started.

"Oh, lighten up, Clark" Lois said.

"C'mon, let's go," Clark said

"Why?' Lois asked, draping her arms around his neck. "Do you want your turn with me?"

As warm as Clark suddenly felt the second Lois' arms wrapped around his neck, he felt the need to gently pull them off in case Lana was watching.

"I think we need to leave now," Clark suggested.

"I am _not_ leaving," Lois said. "It is way too early and I am having too much fun. Oliver, do you feel like leaving?"

"Nope," Oliver said with a shake of his head.

"Then I guess we're not going anywhere," Lois said, turning back to Clark.

"Okay, fine, you know what, why don't we just go sit down at one of the tables and eat something. I'm sure you're famished," Clark said, quickly coming up with a Plan B.

"I'm actually not very hungry," Lois answered truthfully.

"Humor me," Clark said, his arm pointing in the direction of the table.

Lois reluctantly sighed and, dragging Oliver with her, she walked over to the table, with Clark right behind them. She sat down at a table occupied by just Lana. She looked like the unhappiest person in the world as Lois, Oliver, and Clark sat down at the table too.

"Lana, aren't you having fun?" Lois asked before drinking what seemed to be her millionth fluke of champagne.

"I'm not exactly having a blast," Lana replied, choosing her words carefully. _Considering you were grinding my fiancé_, she silently added.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes after that and for once Clark was grateful for the silence. It looked like Lois' wild adventure was finally over…and then one of their co-workers stepped onto a makeshift stage near their table.

"Alright everybody, it's now time for the karaoke contest. Who's going to be a brave soul and sing in front of ALL their colleagues?"

Lois turned to Oliver and shrugged her shoulders. In return, he gave her a "go for it" look.

"We need to liven up this party," Lois said to the rest of them at the table and then she turned toward the co-worker on stage. "I'll do it," she volunteered.

"Lois," Clark whispered, pulling her arm, "do you really think that's a good idea, considering you're, well, drunk."

"I'm a big girl, Clark," Lois declared. "I can take care of myself."

"Alright," the co-worker said. "Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Lois Lane."

There was much clapping as Lois leaped on stage. She whispered something to the guy controlling the list of songs before taking the microphone. Hearing a loud cheer, Lois turned to see Lucy, standing off to the side with Ron, cheering and whooping. Lois also saw Chloe and Jimmy near Lucy and Ron. Jimmy was just smiling while Chloe had a look of bewilderment on her face, wondering what the heck Lois was doing on stage, about to sing karaoke while obviously drunk. Lois gave them a smile before turning to wink at Clark as the guy pulled up the song. And then Lois began to sing.

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Clark's eyes widened. Lois was singing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. The worst part was that Lois almost didn't take her eyes off of Clark as she sung and when she did it was to look at Oliver and laugh with him. Lana looked in Lois at utter shock as Lois' gaze was practically fixated on Clark. For someone who drank so much in one evening, Lois performed surprisingly well, remembering all the words, not slurring at all, and even adding in her own choreography. When Lois finished, the whole place was clapping and cheering.

"Oh my god, you were great!" Oliver exclaimed grabbing Lois by the waist, off the stage, and spinning her around.

Lois laughed hysterically as she turned around, threw her arms around Oliver's neck, and planted a huge kiss on his lips…with Clark watching. Clark took a deep breath and let it go. Something started stirring up inside him as he watched Oliver break with Lois and give her a look, only to dip her and plant a huge kiss on her lips too.

When the two broke apart, Lois turned to Clark and said, "That's how you kiss someone, Smallville. You should try it with your fiancée sometime."

Lana took a sharp breath and she exhaled out. It was no secret she was really starting to get angry.

"Wait. Either you or Oliver has to sing something next. _Then _we can go," Lois said.

"I don't sing though," Clark said.

"Then I guess Oliver's singing something," Lois said. "Go on Oliver."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders giving the rest of them a "why not" look and got up on stage. He also whispered something to the guy controlling the list of songs.

He then took the microphone and said, "This is dedicated to a very special woman in my life. And also because we've seen this movie a billion times because she secretly loves chick flicks. I know this is a girl's song but I just have to sing it."

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my make-up_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_My comb in my hair now_

_And wondering what dress to wear now _

_I say a little prayer for you_

Everyone then started singing the chorus along with Oliver who, throughout the entire song, looked like he was serenading Lois. Clark again felt that twitch inside of him, just like he had felt at the Christmas party. Lois was singing along with Oliver and everyone else in the room. This time, Lana was also much more relaxed, because there was no interaction between Lois and Clark, as even she joined in the singing.

_Forever, forever _

_You'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever and ever_

_We never will part_

_Oh how I love you_

_Together, together_

_That's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

Once he got to the last note he jumped off stage and pulled Lois into a hug and partially lifted her off the ground, making her squeal. By now, Clark decided enough was enough and he couldn't stand being there with Lois and Oliver acting as they were another second.

Once Oliver let her go, Clark walked right over, took Lois' hand and said, "Okay, you've had enough, time to go."

"But I don't want to-."

"No excuses, let's go."

Lois woke up around two o'clock in the morning to find herself on Clark's couch. She rubbed her temples as she sat up. Her head was throbbing and she had a bad taste in her mouth. At that moment, Clark walked into the living room with Alka-Seltzer and a glass of water.

"I figured you might need this," he said, handing the tablets and the glass over to Lois.

"Thank you, Smallville, you're a life saver," Lois said, dropping the Alka-Seltzer tablets in the glass of water and then taking a long drink.

"You were quite the life of the party," Clark noted, taking a seat next to Lois as she swung her feet off of the couch.

"Yeah," Lois said as a rush of memories came back to her. "God was I stupid."

"You weren't stupid," Clark said. "You were just drunk."

Lois softly laughed as she took another sip of water. She made a grimace before putting the glass on the coffee table.

"I am not going into work tomorrow…or today. Whatever. I'm calling in sick."

Clark smiled. "That would probably be best."

"Yeah," Lois said. Realization suddenly dawned on her and she groaned. "Oh God, I ruined your romantic evening with Lana. Oh, Clark, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"It's fine, Lois. I already gave her some things in the morning and I'll just make anything else up to her later."

"I feel terrible," Lois said.

"Really, Lois," Clark insisted, "don't worry about it."

"Yeah," Lois replied. It was very clear that they were avoiding the elephant in the room so she decided to say something first. "Um, Clark, I said and did a couple of things last night and um, just do you know, I didn't really mean them."

Clark softly smiled at her. "I know you didn't. It was the alcohol talking…right?"

Lois nodded. "Yup. You know, in spite of me going all crazy drunk lady, the party was kind of fun," Lois said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah," Clark agreed. "It was."

Lois smiled. Clark didn't want to say anything but he all of a sudden felt like he needed to speak up.

"Speaking of the party," Clark started, "we have to talk about you…and Oliver."

Lois looked up in surprise. "Why? We were just messing around."

"Well, it sure didn't look like it," Clark said, "You were all over each other."

"Ollie and I are very close," Lois explained. "We can play around like that and know it doesn't mean anything."

"Well, to me, it looked like it meant something…and I didn't like it," Clark said.

"What's the matter?" Lois asked sarcastically with a laugh. "Were you jealous?"

"Crazy jealous," Clark admitted.

Lois' eyes widened. Clark was jealous. _Clark _was jealous. Clark was _jealous_. He was jealous of _her and Oliver_ nonetheless.

"You…you were?" Lois asked, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. I mean, the way you kissed him, it was almost like a punch in the stomach."

Lois didn't say anything afterwards so Clark followed his words by slowly placing his hand on Lois' cheek. His gaze never broke with Lois'. Slowly, he leaned in. Lois didn't know if she was caught up in the moment or finally getting to express her true feelings too, but she didn't pull away. Clark leaned in closer and closer towards Lois. His lips were practically centimeters from hers. Lois started to tilt her head too. There were, all of a sudden, footsteps on the stairs.

_A/N:__ Is this a satisfactory ending? Is this an evil cliffhanger? Am I evil? I sure hope so, ha ha. Anyway, I just wanted to quickly add that the gap between leaving the party and Lois waking up on Clark's couch will be filled in in the next chapter. I'd also like to add, we've reached about the halfway point in the story so: yay! Or not…whichever. Oh, in case you have no idea what movie Oliver was talking before he started singing, he was talking about the movie of the same name as this story "My Best Friend's Wedding". "I Say a Little Prayer" is used often in that movie. If you'd like to review, you can. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope you stick around for Chapter 14. Thanks as always!_

_~Mary_

_P.S. I do not own "Girlfriend" or "I Say a Little Prayer"! This should have gone in the disclaimer but I didn't want to give anything away._


	14. Chapter 14: Dressing for the Wedding

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 14: Dressing for the Wedding**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ If I've said it before, I'll say it again: I have some of the best readers ever! Thank you for being so patient with me. _

IceQueen825 – Yeah, I know. It sucks. Sorry to have kept you waiting!

Hot-chocolate829 – You're thanking _me_? lol. Thank_ you_ for reviewing! You have no idea how much your message made me smile. I was so humbled, it was ridiculous. Hope this satisfies you =)

alexindigo – I'm glad I made you laugh! =D I'm also glad you understand and I'm not the only one who felt that away about Season 8's Clark. Just think of my Clark as Season 8 Clark and how by the end of this story, he could possibly turn into Season 9 Clark. Thanks for reviewing!

imhooked - I was sure some people were gonna be like, "WTF Mary? What happened between the Daily Planet and the Farm?" LOL! Glad it helped! I did answer that question in this chapter although it is a very short answer. I don't think they'll be endgame ;) Thanks for the review!

clarkfan325 – I know I'm evil; I'm sorry, lol. That issue will be addressed in a future chapter…just not this one…and I don't think the next one either. Yeah, that probably makes me even more evil. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Thanks for reviewing!

Jeremy Shane – Thank you! The wait's over and here you go!

Tatiana – Aw, thank you! I know the movie's pretty awesome. It is after all where I got the title. You will find the answer to your question right below. Thanks for the review!

Clois16 – Don't worry about when you get to read it, you read when you can. The fact that I'm only updating now shows that even if I were to complain, which I never would, I wouldn't even have the right to. Yeah, I know, it was evil. Sorry for the wait but here you go. Thanks for reviewing!

LoisNClark4Ever – HI! Of course I did. You're thanking me _too_? All this thanking has to stop, lol. I'm humbled, really. Thank _you_ so much! I really appreciate it. Yeah, I believe slowly from now on, Moron Clark will leave the building/fic =) It may not be evident in this chapter but hopefully it will be in the next chapter. LOL! Imagine it was the dog. I know it's bad timing…but what can you do; I love the drama. I don't think Oliver will be a victim in all of this although he will be important, like I said, in the next few chapters although I think his role is a bit small in this chapter. Again, thank you so much!

cathy03 – Well…when you put it that way…yeah, I guess I am pretty evil. Sorry to have kept you waiting! Thanks for reviewing!

winchestergirl93 - Creo que son bastante malos, ja, ja. Estoy bromeando! No creo, sin embargo, que Lois va a estar en una relación con Oliver. Thanks for reviewing !

cloisharley – Yeah, plenty of people seemed to hate that, ha ha. Good insight. I addressed that in this chapter. Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

HMF – Well, the fact that he has feelings for both girls just heightens all of the angst/drama. His feelings will become clearer as the story heads towards the end in the next ten to twelve chapters or so. Thanks for reviewing!

_A/N:__ So, um, in case you can't tell from what I wrote above, I think everyone thought the cliffhanger was pretty evil, lol. And of course, plenty of you were annoyed by the footsteps of a certain person. I understand that though. If I were you, I'd be annoyed too. I quickly want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I'm so sorry! More will be explained in the author's note at the end of this chapter since I'm right now keeping you guys from reading the story even though I know half of you are skipping over this anyway, lol. So… on to Chapter 14!_

* * *

Clark and Lois quickly broke apart as the footsteps became louder. Within a few seconds Lana was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Clark, what's with all the ra–" Lana stopped mid-sentence as she saw Lois sitting next to Clark. "Oh, Lois, you're up; good."

"Hi Lana," Lois said, rubbing her temples. "I'm so sorry for any noise we were making…and I'm also sorry for all the trouble I caused last night."

"Don't worry about it," Lana said, walking to the couch to sit on the other side of Clark and slip her hand into his. "You and Oliver were actually quite the um…life of the party."

"That seems to be the consensus," Lois said, smiling at Clark.

Clark gave her a smile in return before Lana continued.

"I would definitely say that with the drinking and the dancing and the karaoke singing."

"Oliver sang?" Lois exclaimed. "My Ollie? Really?"

Clark couldn't shake the wave of jealousy he felt rush over him as Lois said "My Ollie". It prompted him to jolt his hand of out Lana's grasp.

"Yeah," Lana answered, frowning at Clark's pulling away of his hand. "You were actually pretty good."

"Thanks," Lois said with a sigh of relief. Not wanting to relive last night she quickly added, "I should probably get going."

"Lois, it's a little after two a.m.," Clark said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Einstein, but I can tell time," Lois replied. "Lucy, Chloe, and Jimmy must be worried sick."

"They know exactly where you are," Clark answered.

"They do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, in that case, all the more reason I should get back," Lois said, getting up from the couch.

"Lois," Clark said with a laugh as he took her left hand and pulled her back down to the couch, "they know we brought you here _while _you were drunk."

"Oh," Lois said with a sigh. "Still, I've inconvenienced you two long enough. I can get home just fine."

"Don't be ridiculous; you're staying right here."

"That's really sweet Clark but I don't want to trouble you and Lana."

"It wouldn't be any trouble if you're sleeping on the couch," Clark jumped in before turning around to face Lana. " Right, Lana?"

"Right," Lana agreed with an unnoticeably fake smile.

"You can stay here for the night," Clark said, "and in the morning you'll go back to the Talon."

"What about work tomorrow?" Lana asked,

"I'm not going to work," Lois explained. "Needless to say, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, alright," Lana said, picking up the blanket that had fallen to the floor. "I'm going to head upstairs. Good night Lois."

"Good night Lana," Lois replied.

Lana made her way to the bottom of the stairs and sort of lingered there waiting for Clark.

"Try to get some sleep," Clark said, covering Lois with the blanket.

"Lord knows, I'm gonna need it," Lois responded as her head hit the pillow. "Night Smallville."

"Good night," Clark said, kissing the top of her head and turning around so he could join Lana as they went up the stairs.

* * *

"Clark, was that really necessary?" Lana asked, entering their room.

"Well, I thought it was a bit ridiculous for her to be driving home at 2:15 in the morning," Clark answered.

"I understand but shouldn't she be at home with her family?" Lana suggested, slipping under the sheets. "They can take better care of her."

"We are also her family and we can take just as good care of her. She's already here so until it's actually daylight, she's not going anywhere," Clark stated, getting into bed beside Lana.

"Okay, alright," Lana said, shutting off the lamp in their room and turning on her side. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Good night Clark."

"Good night, Lana," Clark answered, turning over on his side.

"Thank God you're home!" Chloe exclaimed, flinging her arms around Lois' neck as she walked into the apartment.

Lois looked at Lucy, who was sitting on the futon, over Chloe's shoulder and raised her eyebrow. Her sister gave a shrug in return.

"Clark told me that you knew where I was," Lois said, pulling out of her cousin's embrace.

"Even more reason to worry," Chloe replied, pulling Lois down onto the futon in between her and Lucy. "So what happened to you last night?"

"I'd like to know myself," Lois said, leaning her head back on the futon.

"How much of last night do you remember?" Lucy asked.

"It starts getting fuzzy around the part where I start singing to Clark about how I'd like to be his girlfriend," Lois groaned.

"So you don't remember Oliver singing?" Chloe asked.

"Um, no, not really," Lois answered truthfully "Although Lana told me he did."

"Well, Oliver sang "I Say a Little Prayer for You", and got the whole place singing, might I add, to you from apparently one of your favorite movies," Chloe filled in.

"Oh please!" Lois exclaimed. "I don't love "My Best Friend's Wedding" _that_ much."

"Yes you do," Lucy teased. "Admit it; you're a sucker when it comes to romantic comedies."

Lois glared at her sister. "Shut up, Lucy."

Lucy giggled but quickly stopped so Chloe could finish the story.

"Anyway, after he was done, Clark decided it was best to take you home but he decided to take you to the farm. Needless to say, Lana wasn't too thrilled about that."

"Then why did you let me go?" Lois asked.

"I didn't," Chloe said. "I thought you should come home with me because I thought I could take better care of you and we wouldn't have to bother anyone, but _someone_ thought otherwise."

Lois turned to look at Lucy who was grinning cheekily at her.

"Lucy…" Lois started.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently. "It was just one night."

"One night while I was drunk…after embarrassing myself foolishly…in front of both my best friend and his fiancée."

"It's not like anything happened…right?" Lucy asked.

"R-right," Lois replied.

"Well, I'm going to run some errands then," Chloe said. She took her purse, walked to the front door, opened it, and then turned to look at Lois and Lucy. "Now you behave."

Lois and Lucy nodded their heads with a laugh as Chloe smiled in return and shut the front door behind her.

Once she was gone, Lucy scooted closer to Lois and asked, "So…what happened?"

"Nothing."

Lucy gave her a look. "Lois, I'm not stupid. You and I clearly know something happened. Now it's your job to fill me in."

Lois' eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Lucy smirked. "We've gone over this before. I'm your sister. I'm supposed to know these things. So, c'mon, spill."

Lois sighed. "Clark made a move…I think."

Lucy squealed. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, Clark admitted he was jealous of whatever Ollie and I were doing and…somehow…we ended up almost kissing."

Lucy gasped. She seemed so excited, just like a little kid. Lois almost didn't have the heart to tell her what happened next.

"Don't get your hopes up," Lois said. "Lana came down the stairs before we got a chance."

Lucy's smile fell. "Oh."

"Yeah," Lois answered in return.

"That blows," Lucy said.

"No, not really," Lois responded. "I mean, I was completely excited…but he's still engaged to Lana."

"Yeah, but he was going to kiss you," Lucy said.

"While still engaged to Lana," Lois pointed out, again. "I may have feelings for Clark, but I don't want him making a move on me while Lana is still his fiancée. I have feelings for him; I'm not desperate."

"I know," Lucy said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I will be once I get out of these clothes, shower, and sleep some more. I'm gonna go shower now, okay?"

Lucy nodded as Lois disappeared into the bathroom. She sighed on the futon. Lois didn't seem very happy.

* * *

That week was a little awkward at the Daily Planet for Clark and Lois. Neither of them were sure how to recover from their almost kiss and especially from Clark telling Lois that he was jealous of her and Oliver. They didn't avoid each other but neither of them exactly tried to make small talk with each other either. It was an especially long week for Lois, even with missing Tuesday, because at the end of the week she got a phone call from Lana.

"Hi, Lois," Lana greeted her.

"Hey Lana," Lois replied. "Listen, I really do want to apologize for what happened at the Valentine's Day party and then for staying at the farm. It really wasn't my intention for any of that to happen."

"It's alright, Lois," Lana said. "Let's just forget it happened."

Lois took a deep breath and sighed. At least Lana sounded genuine on the phone.

"Anyway," Lana continued, "I was wondering if this weekend we could go look at wedding dresses because I want to make sure I have enough time to schedule fittings. Your sister can come too if she likes. Chloe's already coming so you don't have to ask her."

"Yeah," Lois said. "Sounds great."

'Awesome!" Lana exclaimed. "I gave the address to Chloe so it's all set."

"Okay then," Lois said. "See you on Saturday."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Chloe, Lois, Lucy, and Jimmy all piled into Chloe's car and drove to the Kent Farm. While the girls would go shop for dresses, Clark, Jimmy, and Oliver would go shop for tuxedos. As soon as Jimmy got out of the car, Lana hopped in and they drove to the bridal salon.

"I'm so excited," Lana said as they entered the bridal salon. "I mean I never thought the day would come when I'd be trying on a wedding dress."

_Neither did I_, Lois thought to herself, holding the door open for everyone.

"Please Lana, you were meant to be a bride," Chloe said.

"How can I help you ladies?" a sales lady asked as she went up to them.

"Hi. My name's Lana Lang and I'm here to shop for wedding and bridesmaid dresses for my upcoming wedding," Lana said, shaking the sales lady's hand.

"Congratulations. And when's the wedding?" the lady asked.

"July," Lana replied.

"Oh, a summer wedding, how beautiful…" the lady commented. "Well we have a few different styles for summer weddings which we'll bring out. Did you have an idea of what you want for your dress and the bridesmaids' dresses?"

"Lavender would be nice for the bridesmaids' dresses," Lana said. "Or if you have tulip or orchid dresses. It's our wedding theme color."

Your _wedding theme color_, Lois thought to herself again.

"And for my wedding dress I want something that would be comfortable to wear in the summertime because of the heat while still being traditional. And I definitely want it to be white," Lana added.

"Excellent choices," the lady said. "Why don't you just wait here while I go get you a couple of different bridesmaid dresses?"

The lady disappeared into a back room while Lana, Lois, Chloe, and Lucy either lounged around on the couch or looked through the racks of dresses.

"What about this one, Lana?" Lucy said, pulling a wedding dress off the rack, as a joke, that was beyond tacky and had Lois almost bursting into hysterics.

The look on Lana's face was a mix between horror and disgust and it looked she was about to throw a fit. Lucy let out a laugh as she put the dress back on the rack.

"Relax, Lana, it was a joke. I was just kidding."

"Ah," Lana said. "Well, Lucy, not to be mean or anything but kidding and my wedding dress don't exactly go together if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know what you mean," Lucy said, walking over to the couch. "Kind of like you have a stick up you know where," she added, muttering to herself.

The first thing the sales lady did was bring a few different types of lavender/tulip/orchid dresses for the bridesmaid and maid of honor. Both Chloe and Lucy, being the stand-in for Kara, tried on the dresses the sales lady brought them. At first the girls tried very un-shapely dresses that, for some reason, Lana seemed to love. Lois, however, knew that Kara, at least, if not Chloe as well, would never be caught dead wearing something that didn't flaunt their figures. Lois bargained with Lana to look at shorter bridesmaid dresses since the wedding would be in the summer. Everyone finally settled on a halter orchid dress with an inset waistband – light enough for the summer and shapely enough to show off curves.

The sales lady then, with another employee, brought about ten different wedding dresses. Most of them were too big, too tacky, or too revealing. Lana would make a comment after each one that didn't work and it was very evident that the sales lady was getting ticked off and Lois calmed them both down each time to make sure Lana didn't turn into Bridezilla and so the sales lady wouldn't have a nervous breakdown. Finally, for Lana, the sales lady got it right by bringing her the perfect dress. It was a strapless gown with a jewel encrusted bodice, full skirt, lace up back, chapel train, and came with a matching bolero and handbag. The sales lady had also given her a finger-tip length two-tier veil with a shallow embellished tiara to match. The dress was light enough so that Lana wouldn't boil in the hot July sun. It seemed to fit Lana's body like a glove. The veil delicately flowed across her shoulders. When she walked out of the dressing room, nobody could help but "oooh" and "aaah". Lana looked absolutely gorgeous. She twirled in her gown as she made her way to the mirror. After about a half of a minute of looking at herself in the mirror, she turned to Chloe, Lois, and Lana.

"Well," she asked, "what do you think?"

"Beautiful," Chloe said.

"It sure looks pretty," Lucy agreed.

"You look wonderful," Lois confirmed.

"But do you think Clark will like it?" Lana asked, looking down at the gown.

"Clark would think you look beautiful with a paper bag over your head," Chloe said. "He'll love it."

"Are you sure?" Lana asked. "Positive?"

"Get the dress," Lois softly said.

Lana beamed as she looked at the two other girls who nodded their heads in approval.

Lana nodded back before turning to the sales lady and saying, "I'll take it."

Lana went back into the dressing room to change and while Chloe gave the sales lady the Kent Farm's address so the wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses could be delivered, after Lana had a couple of fittings, Lucy walked over to Lois and put her arm around her.

"Are you okay?' she asked.

Lois nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that Lana looked so beautiful in that wedding dress, like she was destined to be a bride. How can I take that away from her?"

"She did look beautiful," Lucy agreed, "but she doesn't hold a candle to you."

Lois smiled. "You have to say that – you're my sister."

"I don't say what's not true," Lucy insisted.

Lois gave her sister a grateful smile as Lana came out of the dressing room and made her way over to Lois.

"Now, it's time to find you a dress," Lana declared.

"Me?" Lois asked in shock. "But I'm not even a bridesmaid."

"Maybe not," Lana said, "but you have done such an amazing job helping Clark and me plan the wedding that we both agreed that the proper thing to do would be to buy your dress."

"Lana, that's really not necessary," Lois tried again.

"I'm not taking 'No' for an answer. Now, go browse," Lana ordered.

Lois gave a small smile as she walked over to the dress selection

* * *

"Um…this is not I asked for when we spoke over the phone," Clark awkwardly said as a sales clerk slipped on him a powder blue tuxedo jacket that look like it was right out of the 1970s.

"Oh no, sir, we just use these to get an idea of how the tuxedo will hang on your frame. From there we order the suits," the sales clerk explained.

"Thank God," Clark muttered under his breath.

"I kinda like this look," Jimmy said with a cheeky grin as he put on the jacket. "Can I where this to your wedding, CK?"

"NO!" Clark practically shouted as soon as the words left Jimmy's lips. "One: It's tacky. Two: Lana would kill me if she found out the best man was going to be wearing that to the wedding."

"Fine," Jimmy muttered, facing the mirror, "but I look like a total stud in this."

Clark laughed. "Yeah, okay, Jimmy whatever you say."

Jimmy turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How did you hear that? I was practically audible."

Clark quickly searched for an excuse. "Um…keen hearing?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, okay."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as Jimmy accepted the excuse and turned around to admire himself in the powder blue tuxedo jacket. He then walked over to where Oliver was taking off his jacket. Clark figured it was a perfect opportunity to ask about Lois while not seeming too preoccupied with the topic. Clark took off his jacket too and a couple of sales clerks walked over to them with measuring tape.

"Thanks for setting me up with this place," Clark said to Oliver as their waists got measured.

"Don't mention it," Oliver said. "It's the least I could do."

"There's something we need to talk about," Clark began awkwardly, deciding not to beat around the bush. Oliver waited patiently for Clark to spit it out. "About Valentine's Day. Namely you and Lois on Valentine's Day."

Oliver sighed. "What about it, Clark?"

"You guys looked like you were getting a bit too close for comfort."

"Lois and I are really good friends, Clark. We can joke around like that without being stupid enough to think that it means something."

"What happens if it does mean something to one of you? Then what?"

"We'd cross that bridge if we ever came to it. But I don't see Lois and me getting back together. We drove each other crazy."

"But that's because she didn't know you were Green Arrow. Now that she does –"

"We'd drive each other crazier," Oliver interrupted. "Lois and I are _not_ getting back together anytime soon. Besides, even if we did, what's it to you?"

"Well –"

"You have a fiancée. Why don't you focus on her first and then worry all you want over Lois and me possibly being in a relationship."

Oliver then left to go to a changing room so he could try on some pants, leaving Clark to think about what he just said. Maybe Oliver was right. Lana was his fiancée. He should be focusing on her. So then why was he so focused on Lois and a non-existent relationship with her ex? More importantly, why should it even matter at all to him? Lois and he were best friends, true, but it was her business who she dated or didn't date for that matter. He shouldn't be giving the matter so much attention. So, if he knew all these things, why wasn't he doing it?

* * *

"Hey girls," Clark greeted as he entered the store about a half hour after he left the tuxedo shop while Oliver took Jimmy back to the Talon.

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed, closing the lid of the box her dress was in and handing it in to the lady behind the counter so it could be held until her second fitting. "Careful! A couple of seconds too soon and you would have seen the dress. That's bad luck."

"I'm sure it would have been fine," Clark said walking up to Lana and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's not jinx it," Lana said with a laugh.

Clark smiled and then looked around seeing only Chloe and Lucy standing by Lana.

"Hey, where's Lois?" he asked.

"She's trying on a dress right now in the fitting room," Chloe said. "She should be out in a minute."

"Alright" Clark said. "I'm just gonna be over there."

Clark walked over to another corner of the store so as to not jinx anything else for Lana.

"Lucy!" Lois called out.

Clark turned in the direction of Lois' voice and realized he was right by the fitting rooms and figured she must need help for something with her dress. He then turned around to look for Lucy but she had disappeared out of sight.

"Lucy!" Lois called again.

Clark decided to just go help Lois out with whatever she needed. When he entered the dressing room, he found Lois with her back to him, with a green dress unzipped, and her holding her hair to the side. His eyes widened. He certainly wasn't expecting that. On the other hand, it could have been worse.

"Luce, could you please zip me up?" Lois asked.

Without a word, Clark took the zipper and zipped up Lois' dress. She let her hair fall down her back again and adjusted the dress a little before turning around. Her eyes widened at the sight of someone who was clearly not her sister.

"Clark?" she asked in surprise. "When did you get here and what are you doing here?"

"I came a couple of minutes ago while you were still in here and Lucy was nowhere in sight so I just decided to help you out," Clark explained.

"Oh," Lois said. "You could've at least told me it was you zipping up my dress."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

Lois smiled. "It's fine; don't worry about it. Anyway, Lana told me about your, yours and Lana's, idea to buy me a dress which is really sweet and all but doesn't need to be done."

"Please, it's fine. With all the help you've given Lana and me, you deserve it."

"Aw, thanks Clark," Lois said with a smile. "Okay, you've got just as much of an opinion as anyone. What do you think of the dress?"

Lois took a step back and smoothed out the dress. It was a forest green strapless dress with a small crystal pin at the sash under the bust. It was the kind of dress that accentuated her curves and yet at the same time made her appear as slim as ever. Point being: she looked beautiful.

Lois got worried after about a minute of Clark not saying anything so she broke his train of thought with, "Earth to Clark! C'mon, tell me, what do you think of the dress?"

"It's beautiful," Clark said never breaking eye contact with Lois. "You look beautiful in it."

Lois smiled and tilted her head to the side so her dark tresses fell over one shoulder. "Thank you, Clark."

Clark gave a smile in return. "Anytime."

Lois went to the mirror and looked at the dress. She twirled back and forth and looked herself up and down.

After a minute she asked, "Clark could you unzip me?"

"Why?"

"I want to adjust something and I need to unzip the dress."

"What?"

"My bra, if you must know, Mr. Busybody."

Clark nodded his head. "Okay, well I didn't need to know that."

"Well then you shouldn't have asked," Lois replied with a laugh.

Clark unzipped the dress and Lois stepped inside the dressing room. After no more than ten seconds, Lois stepped out.

"Zip me again," she said turning her back to Clark and moving her hair out of the way.

Clark nodded his head and zipped her up slowly. Not even knowing how it happened Lois suddenly lost her footing on the carpet and ended up in Clark's arms as he leaned forward to catch her.

"Well today is my lucky day being rescued by Clark Kent," she said with a cheeky grin.

Clark laughed at her joke flirting with him. Neither of them would probably ever admit it at that moment, but the position seemed so natural and they were so lost in the moment they didn't even notice anyone approaching them.

"Ahem," a voice rang out.

_A/N:__ AHHHH! I am so sorry! I know you guys understand that life can get in the way but I never imagined that it would take me over a month to upload a new chapter. So, just for the long wait I want to apologize and let you know that I will try my very best to make sure that never happens again. Anyway, if you guys like you can review as reviews are always appreciated. So who interrupted Clark and Lois? Lana, for the second time or someone else? Was this ending evil too? I don't think it was or at least too evil. (Either that or I clearly don't know what an evil cliffhanger is) Stick around and find out in Chapter 15. Thank you guys and I'll try to update ASAP! Oh, also, what happened between Lois waking up at the Kent Farm and going back to the Talon will be talked about later. This chapter is already way too long. Thanks again! You're all the best!_

_~Mary_

_P.S. For those of you who are celebrating Easter coming up: Happy (Early Easter)! For those of you who don't celebrate Easter: Happy (Early) Bunny Day! Also, if you'd like to see what the dresses I described actually look like, then see below:_

Links to the different dresses of each of the girls (just remove the spaces):

http:/ www . helenebridal . com/ Bridesmaid-Dresses/BD2460/- Lois' dress

http:/ www. marysbridal . com/ Lana's wedding dress

http:/ www. davidsbridal . com/Product_Fingertip-Length-Two-Tier-Veil-with-Scallop-Edge-689_Accessories-Veils-Mid-Length Lana's veil

http:/ www. dessy . com/ dresses/bridesmaid/6598/?color=orchid&colorid=1139 Bridesmaids' dress


	15. Chapter 15: Rings

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 15: Rings**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Replies:__ I want to first thank everyone who's been reading this story for being so patient. I am so sorry for having taken so long to update this story! I'll explain that more though in my author's note. Thanks for reading and reviewing to you all because you guys seriously are the best!_

Hotchocolate329 – HAY! lol It will be soon, I promise, it's all about patience, unfortunately. Thank you for being patient with this update, by the way, and I'll try to update more frequently. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

IceQueen825 – Yeah, hatred of Lana is the general consensus, haha. Well, you're about to find out below. Thank you for the review!

Clois16 – I know, I'm evil. I'm sorry; it's what I do but thanks for reviewing! =) I'll try to update more frequently by the way!

clarkfan325 – Well you're about to find out!

imhooked – I think out of everyone I've established with you the most that I'm an evil person, lol. Aw, thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait for this update.

Jeremy Shane – Thank you as always! Thanks also for being patient!

LoisNClark4Ever – Thank you! I think evil cliffhangers are starting to become my thing. They're so deliciously juicy, haha. Well you're about find out the answer to those two questions below. I'm going to try to be better about update but thank you for your patience.

L00ktm3 – Oh that made me laugh =) I'm so honored but I hope you didn't get in trouble! Hopefully this makes up for it if you did. Thanks for the review!

cathy03 – I never fool you, hee hee. Hm, you may be right but you'll find out right below. I'm sorry for the long wait but thanks for waiting and for reading and reviewing!

LauraRedmond – I know, I'm so sorry! I'll explain everything in my author's note. Thank you though for being so patient and for reviewing!

_Anyway, finally, after a long wait, here's Chapter 15!_

* * *

Lois and Clark looked up to see Chloe standing over them with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Sorry," Lois replied, lifting herself out of Clark's arms. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yeah," Clark chimed in, "and I got carried away right with her."

Chloe made some noncommittal sound to make it seem as if she understood and nodded her head.

There was silence for a few awkward moments before Clark asked, "Is Lana almost ready?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "She's just waiting by the cashier."

'Okay, I'm gonna go join her then," Clark said and he started making his way over to Lana. He then stopped suddenly, turned around, and called out, "Lois?"

Lois turned her head in his direction.

"Get the dress," he said and turned to head back to Lana.

Lois smiled briefly before turning her head back to her cousin who was giving her a quizzical look.

"Lois, can we talk for a second?"

"No, thank you," Lois responded entering the dressing room and closing the door.

"Lois…"

"Chloe…"

"We need to talk."

"Fine, talk. I'm listening."

Chloe sighed as she leaned against the dressing room door.

"Lois, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Clark and Lana's wedding is like in five months and you're all over him."

"I am not all over anyone," Lois said.

"Then what was that whole "in his arms fawning over him" thing?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe I already told you it's nothing. I'm not going to come between him and Lana, alright?"

Chloe sighed again. "Alright. But we're not finished talking."

"Oh yes we are," Lois sang as she continued to get dressed.

Within a few minutes, Lois joined the rest of the group at the cashier and Lana purchased the dress.

"Thank you for the dress, Lana," Lois said. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was no problem, Lois," Lana said with a hug. "After all that you've done, we felt you deserved something."

_Right_, _having feelings for your fiancé_, Lois thought. _I definitely deserve a dress for that one_.

"I just scheduled the fittings so next on the list is to purchase the rings and select a DJ," Lana said.

"Okay," Lois said, "sounds good, just call me when you can."

"I will."

* * *

The next weekend, on a Sunday afternoon, Lois met Clark and Lana at the jeweler's. Lana seemed so giddy and excited while Clark seemed a bit unenthusiastic.

"Hey Smallville, why so glum?" Lois asked.

"I'm not really good with things like jewelry," Clark said.

"You did pretty well with my engagement ring," Lana said, admiring it on her finger for a moment. "Besides, I am so let's go."

With that, Lana pulled Clark's arm to drag him inside and the three of them entered the jewelry store. Lana seemed to know exactly what she was looking for as they met with the jeweler and she explained exactly what she wanted for the rings_. _When the jeweler went to the back to get prototypes of the rings and Clark headed to a case to look at some rings, Lana shifted her way over to Lois.

"Lois, I want to ask you something. You know how Clark and I were supposed to engrave little messages to each other for our rings?"

"Yeah," Lois answered.

"Well I wrote what I want engraved on Clark's ring and I want you to read it and tell me what you think of it.

Lois nodded her head and Lana discreetly passed her a folded piece of paper. Lois opened it and read the words Lana had written:

_To Clark – my one true love_

Lois' heart seemed to crack at that point. It was like Lana had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"What do you think?" Lana asked. "Is it too corny?"

_Yes, it sounds like it's right out of a sugary Disney princess movie_, Lois thought. She knew she couldn't say that for two reasons: 1) Lana might want to shoot her and 2) Those were the exact words Lois would have used. It was too hard to watch someone else used them but she sucked them up.

"No," Lois said. "It sounds very romantic."

"Yeah but is it perfect?" Lana asked worriedly.

Lois stole a glance at Clark. "Yeah, perfect."

"Good," Lana sighed, taking the piece of paper from Lois' hands and putting it back in her purse.

"What are you girls doing?" Clark asked, walking toward them.

"Talking about the inscriptions for our rings," Lana explained. "I showed Lois mine for a second opinion. Clark, what did you write?"

"Oh, you know, nothing really. I still need to come up with the right words to use," Clark said.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Lana said as she walked over to the jeweler, who has just come out from the back so she could see the rings.

In all honesty, Clark had not thought of one single thing he could actually use for the inscription. He had thought of writing something similar to Lana's where his inscription would have read "To Lana – my one true love" but when he read it on paper, it sounded wrong. He didn't know why, but it just sounded wrong. He tried to think of a million different alternatives: my soul mate, my companion, the love of my life…but they all sounded wrong. He didn't dare touch "best friend" though. Nobody but Lois could fit that category and to have him brand Lana as that would have been the worst thing of all.

Clark just settled on coming back to the jeweler when he thought of something to say. Lana seemed to think it was sweet that he was having trouble trying to think of the perfect thing to say to her but Lois sensed something was wrong. Clark shouldn't have been having that much trouble trying to come up with an inscription for Lana's wedding band.

"Clark, Lois, come over here!" Lana called.

They walked over to where Lana was standing with the jeweler over one of the cases. Lana was holding a prototype of her wedding ring. It was a gold wedding band with little diamonds lining the edge of the ring.

"Clark, slip the ring onto my finger. I want to see if it feels right," Lana said.

Clark took the ring from Lana's hand and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"No, I mean slip it on and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'," Lana explained.

Lois raised an eyebrow as Clark sighed, took the ring off Lana's finger and tried again.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he softly said and slipped the ring onto Lana's finger.

Lana took a prototype of Clark's ring, which looked exactly like hers, except with a milgrain edge instead of a diamond one and said as she slipped the ring onto Clark's left ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"A perfect fit," the jeweler said.

Lois couldn't help but think the same thing. They seemed like a perfect couple as they had slipped on the rings and then smiled at each other. It kind of sucked. What she didn't know was that it was making Clark a bit uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was take the ring off.

* * *

After Lana and Clark had ordered the rings, the three of them parted company so that Lana and Clark could get home as Lana had to get ready for a girl's night with Chloe. When Chloe arrived at the farm, Lana was still getting ready so Clark invited her to wait in the living room with him. They got on the subject of the wedding and as they talked about dress shopping the previous week, Chloe decided to try asking Clark what Lois has refused to talk about.

"You know, speaking of when we went dress shopping last week-" Chloe started.

"There it is," Clark interrupted knowing exactly that at some point they were going to get there.

"Do _you_ want to explain to me why Lois was all tangled up in your arms?" Chloe asked.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I couldn't get a straight answer out of Lois so I'm hoping I'll get one out of you."

"Nothing was going on Chloe," Clark answered. "I'm sure Lois would tell you the same thing."

"That's exactly what she told me," Chloe confirmed, "but I'm not buying it. Clark, come on, your wedding is approaching, quickly might I add, and you were over there getting "carried away" with Lois. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Clark insisted.

"Clark, we've been friends for years. I know when something's off. Are you maybe starting to get cold feet? I mean it's typical for people to get that as their wedding starts approaching – albeit usually not this early. Maybe you're uncomfortable with the thought of spending the rest of your life with one woman."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Chloe, are you kidding me? I've been in love with Lana since like the second grade."

"Well you don't show it. And if you're serious about your intentions to marry Lana then you can't be acting around Lois the way you've been acting. Lois obviously feels something for you. If you are going to go through with the wedding then why are you leading her on?"

"It's not that simple, Chloe. I mean, sometimes, when friends have feelings for each other –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chloe interrupted. "Who said anything about reciprocated feelings?"

Clark bit his tongue and started silently cursing as he realized he had said way more than he wanted to.

"Wait a second, Clark; do _you_ have feelings for Lois?"

"Chloe, it's a lot more complicated than –"

"Clark…"

"Yes. Alright? Yes, I have feelings for her."

"Well then why are you still going through with the wedding?"

* * *

"How did the wedding band shopping go?" Lucy asked as Lois walked into the apartment.

"Thrilling," Lois deadpanned. "It was the biggest thrill of my life."

"So I see," Lucy said with a smile.

Lois didn't really want to talk about it but with Lucy on her case, she wouldn't let it go until she learned everything that had happened.

"Ring shopping is kind of cutting it close if you still want Clark," Lucy said, sitting down on the couch. "So what's the next step in the plan?"

"What plan?" Lois asked.

"Operation: Get Clark," Lucy said with a "duh" kind of tone.

"There is no next step," Lois replied, getting a glass of water from the kitchen. "I'm not going to steal Clark away from Lana. That was never the plan, and, after today, I couldn't do it anyway."

"When did your conscience all of a sudden kick in?" Lucy asked as Lois walked over to the couch.

"Inside Clark and Lana's rings, there are going to be inscriptions written to each other," Lois said, sitting down on the couch. I read what Lana has planned for her inscription. It said, 'To Clark – my one true love.' She loves him so much Lucy. I can't take that away from her. It's wrong."

"But you and Clark have had all these moments," Lucy began.

"So what? We've had moments, big deal," Lois said. "Those moments don't seem to mean anything. The wedding is drawing closer and closer and yet, he still hasn't called off his engagement to Lana. He obviously still wants to marry her."

* * *

"Well?" Chloe asked, waiting for a response.

"I don't know," Clark admitted. "This means too much to Lana."

"So you're getting married for _Lana's_ benefit?" Chloe asked.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, it isn't fair to have gone on this long with wedding plans and then call it all off," Clark said.

"Clark, people have called off their weddings days before they intended to get married," Chloe responded. "If you want to go through with this wedding you're committing the rest of your life. You can still get out of this."

"Chloe –"

"No, Clark, just listen to me. Once you marry Lana, there's no going back so you need to step back and see if you're doing the right thing. I'm going to ask you again. No beating around the bush, no dodging, just listen to what your heart's telling you. Do you still want to marry Lana?"

For the first time in his life, Clark couldn't come up with an answer to that question.

* * *

_A/N:_ _So I know you're all wondering what the heck took me so long. I'm so sorry! It has never taken me over two months to update this story. Life DEFINITELY got the best of me and I also hit some serious writer's block. I, however, have now graduated and am on summer vacation so, if anything, this hopefully means I'll get to update more often. Thank you for being so patient with me, or being really good about your impatience, and sticking around this long. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait – although this was more of a filler chapter as the next few chapters will be juicer *wink wink*. Please review, if you'd like to, and I will try to update ASAP! Thank you!_

_~Mary_


	16. Chapter 16: Head and Heart

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 16: Head and Heart**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_A/N:__ I just thought I should let you all know that Yahoo has finally decided to not fail me anymore and I replied to all your reviews, except for any non-signed in reviewers or ones that don't except private messages._

imhooked – I can't PM you so your review is written here? This ending is not as much of an evil cliffhanger as you might have hoped for, but see my author's note at the end of this chapter for a small bit on my evil cliffhangers. They ARE coming; don't you worry about that! LOL! The juicy parts are coming too. ;) Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!

_And now, finally, on to Chapter 16…_

* * *

The next couple of months flew by rather quickly. Before anyone knew it, May had already come along, which meant that the wedding was only three months away. At this point, Lana had slowly started to go into full freak-out wedding mode: from getting invitations together to touching base with all the vendors to making plans for the honeymoon. Lana had even asked if Lois wanted to come with her and Chloe to go lingerie shopping – but that's where Lois drew the line. She could help Lana book vendors, engrave her wedding ring and buy her wedding dress, but buying lingerie and then imagine what the lingerie would be used, or not used, for was just a little too much.

So, instead of going to Victoria's Secret with Chloe and Lana, Lois stayed at the Talon apartment with Lucy.

"It's too much," Lois said. "I don't know if I can deal with all of this wedding planning and my job. It's too much for one person to handle."

"You need to take a step back from all this wedding stuff," Lucy advised. 'It's taking a toll on you."

"But I can't," Lois said. "I promised Lana I would help out and I can't go back on my word."

"This is why she has Chloe" Lucy reminded her. "What you need is to recharge your batteries. I was talking to Oliver and –."

"You talk to Ollie?" Lois asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You'll be really glad when you found out why I did," Lucy hinted in sing-song. "Well, anyway I told him about all this wedding stuff was getting to you-."

"Lucy!" Lois exclaimed. "No one else was really supposed to!"

"And he agreed," Lucy continued as if Lois hadn't just spoken. "He also said that everyone was getting a bit tired so he suggested we all take a vacation – and I told him it was a great idea."

Lois gave her sister a small smiled. "Lucy, honey, that sounds great, but I don't have time for a vacation. I have work. Besides, Lana and Clark are going to be going on their own vacation in a couple of months – it's called a honeymoon."

"Actually, Oliver thought that Lana and Clark would love the idea."

"But Perry's never going to let me off of work."

"Oh, please, we all know that Perry loves you and Oliver's in his good favor so it shouldn't be a problem."

Perry had recently come into the position of Editor-in-Chief at the Daily Planet, and it was clear from the get-go that Lois was one of his favorite reporters. If there was a story she wanted, she got it; if he wanted her to cover a story, she did. Lois wound up covering quite a few front page stories and there was even talk of her getting a promotion. Lucy was right. If Lois took off for some vacation time now, which she hadn't done since Christmas, there was no way Perry was going to say no.

"You're right," Lois admitted. "Okay, I'm on board with his vacation idea. So where are we going?"

"You'll see," Lucy said with a sly grin.

* * *

After it was talked over with everyone, vacation was settled and the entire wedding party, and Lucy, was heading for a week to get their minds off the wedding planning to Los Angeles, California.

Even Lois couldn't deny that she was looking forward to relaxing wedding-free and drama-free vacation.

When they touched down in LA, they were escorted via limousine to one of Oliver's hotels. Oliver himself escorted the group upstairs.

"Welcome to the Oliver Queen Presidential Suite," Oliver said, swiping a card and opening the double doors.

No one could believe their eyes as the entered the suite. Not even seeing it completely they could tell that it was huge.

"Whoa!" Lois exclaimed. "It's like a mini version of the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa."

"Oh, no, it isn't," Oliver said as he paid the bellboy who brought up their luggage. "It's better than that."

"Please don't be so modest," Lois replied with a laugh as everyone else went to go check out the rest of the hotel.

Bedrooms galore, bathrooms with Jacuzzis and huge showers in them, a living room, a TV room, a full bar, the suite seemed like a vacationer's paradise. It even had its very own pool. Lois knew she was going to be enjoying this vacation very much.

* * *

"Lana, where are you going?" Clark asked one morning.

"To the boutiques with Chloe," Lana said, getting her purse together. "It's not every day we get to go to Los Angeles. I might as well use my time here wisely."

"You've been shopping almost the entire week," Clark reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Lana replied excitedly. "Isn't it great? I promise tonight will be all about us though," she added and kissed Clark on the cheek.

"Are you going too?" Lois, turning away from Clark and Lana, asked Jimmy as she noticed him getting ready to go out somewhere too.

"Shopping? With _Lana _and _Chloe_?" Jimmy responded with a laugh. "No way. Oliver and I are going to golfing. Clark, do you want to come?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't really golf."

"Lois, do you want to come shopping with us?" Lana asked.

Lois shook her head. "I don't really shop."

"You know what," Lucy said, "I think I'll go with you guys."

"Great," Lana said. "We're leaving in five minutes. I'll see you later, alright?" she said to Clark.

"See you," Clark replied.

And just like that the whole hotel room had pretty much filed out. Just Lois and Clark were left sitting in the living room. That's the way it had been most of the week. Lana had been shopping with Chloe or Lucy and Oliver had been playing golf with Jimmy when Jimmy wasn't spending the day with Chloe or when Oliver wasn't taking care of business. This left Clark and Lois on their own. With so much free time together, Clark and Lois had gone sightseeing together, to the beach together and lounged around the hotel together. The weekend had come and in two days, they were set to leave L.A. Clark and Lois were left deciding what to do for the day that they hadn't done before.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Lois asked out of the blue, not even waiting for an answer as she removed her top.

Clark quickly covered his eyes, expecting to see a naked Lois, or at least her bra.

Instead, he heard Lois' voice saying, "Oh relax, Smallville, it's just a bikini top."

Clark slowly opened his eyes and right in front of him was Lois, still in her jeans but, wearing a black bikini top.

"I do many things, Smallville," Lois said, removing her jeans to reveal the matching bottom, "but I don't get naked so I can seduce my best friend. So, c'mon, are you gonna join me or what?"

Feeling there was nothing to lose, Clark himself changed into swimming trunks and was about to head to the pool in the room until he saw Lois at the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "There's a pool in the room."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, but that one doesn't have a diving board," Lois said with a pout.

Clark rolled his eyes, left a note saying where they were in case anyone came back and early and found them gone, and grabbed his towel as Lois laughed and they headed down to the outdoor pool.

"Let's go," Lois said, as soon as they dropped their stuff off on some beach chairs, making her way to the diving board.

"You're gonna jump in?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Lois replied with her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"So, you're not gonna do what Lana does and like wade into the pool and slowly go further and further in as you adjust to the temperature."

"When you do something new, you just have to jump in," Lois said matter-of-factly. "Now are you coming?"

"I think I'm just gonna watch you," Clark said.

"Whatever," Lois said with a smile and skipped over to the diving board.

Clark watched from the side as Lois gracefully dived into the pool. Every time she got out and walked up the ladder, he could see the beads of water trailing down her body. He couldn't lie, it was pretty hot. Lois dived in a couple of more times and all the while. Clark just stood there.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lois asked, as she resurfaced again and got out of the pool. "Why aren't you swimming?"

"Oh," Clark said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just thought I'd watch you for a while."

"Well, this is no fun," Lois pretend pouted. "Get in the water."

"No, thanks," Clark replied.

Lois sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Before Clark could even ask or think about what the "hard way" was, Lois had gently pushed him into the pool. Sputtering some water, Clark resurfaced to find Lois, staring down at him wearing a cheeky grin and resisting the urge to laugh.

"Enjoying your swim?" she asked, still wearing that grin.

Clark raised his eyebrow at her. "You realize you are _so_ dead."

"In your dreams," Lois said with a wave of her hand.

Clark swam over to the ladder, climbed out and just stood there waiting, just watching her. Lois stared back, and placed her foot back in case she had to run. However, before she knew it, Clark was standing right in front of her and had scooped her into his arms. Lois let out a scream as he jumped into the pool, with her still in his arms. When they had come back up, they swam over to the side of the pool to catch their breath.

"What?" Clark asked as Lois gave him a look. "I wasn't going to go swimming by myself."

"Oh ha ha," Lois said even though she was secretly happy that Clark had enough guts to actually throw her into the pool. "Alright, enough fun, I'm getting out."

She made her way over to the shallow end and was starting to walk up the stairs when Clark grabbed her by the waist.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, still wearing that grin.

"What?" she asked.

"You got me in the pool; I'm swimming. That means you'll have to stay too."

"No, Clark, let me go. Clark!" she cried, laughing hysterically.

Clark's arms were tight around her waist though. She struggled to be released from them, but there were holding onto her fast and tight. Lois sighed; she had to think fast. And then…

"You wanna have fun?" Lois asked. "Alright, let's have some fun."

This comment caught Clark by surprise. His arms seemed to involuntarily loosen their grip and as soon as they had, Lois ducked underwater, swam through Clark's legs and ended up behind him.

All of a sudden, Clark heard Lois say in his ear, "Ready?"

And before he knew it, Lois had literally jumped onto Clark's back and was being carried piggy-back style. Clark tried to playfully throw her off but Lois clung pretty tightly to him so it just turned more into a game of who can throw who into the water.

"Alright, enough of this," Lois said, sliding off of Clark's back. "Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Clark asked.

"Let's race," Lois suggested, "from the start of the shallow end to the deep end wall."

They both backed up to the shallow end wall and braced themselves in a racing position.

"Okay, ready?" Lois asked as she started inching from the wall. "On your mark, get set…"

"You're cheating!" Clark exclaimed.

"I guess you're just gonna have to catch me then," Lois responded. "Go!"

_That'll be easy_, Clark thought.

Moving fast, but not enough so that Lois suspected anything fishy, Clark swam right up behind her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back a little so he could swim in front of her. Lois gave a gasp of surprise and swam as fast as she could to the deep end wall. Clark, however, had beaten her to it.

"Now who's the one who cheated?" Lois asked.

"You cheated first; I just use your tactics," Clark replied.

Lois smiled and shook her head side to side. "I am _so_ gonna get you."

"I'd like to see you try," Clark said with a smirk.

Playfully scowling, Lois swam towards Clark but before she could even do anything, Clark had caught her in his arms. Her arms were around his neck and he was carrying her to the shallow end.

"Clark, c'mon let me go," Lois said, laughing. "Drop me!"

"Not a chance," Clark said, laughing as well.

As soon as they made it into the shallow end, enough for them to both stand up straight and have the water only reach their waists, Clark was still carrying Lois.

"Um, Clark," Lois said, looking down at the shallow water all around them, "the water's shallow enough. You can let go of me now."

"I know," Clark said, still looking at her.

Lois watched as a bead of water slid down his neck and onto his chiseled chest and stomach. She felt a lump in her throat as the dirty thoughts in her head started clouding her mind. She felt Clark still staring at her which made the situation even less uncomfortable.

"Having fun?" a voice not far away from him called.

Clark, with Lois in his arms, looked up to see Lana at the edge of the pool, staring down at the two of them. Lois suppressed a smile as Lana crossed her arms.

"Oh. Hi Lana," Clark said.

"We just wanted to go for a dip," Lois explained, sliding herself out of Clark's arms.

"There's a pool in the room," Lana said.

"Yes, but that one didn't have a diving board," Clark explained looking at Lois who smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah," Lana said, not getting the joke at all. "Anyway, Oliver invited us all out to dinner."

"Alright," Clark replied, "we'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," Lana said. "I'll meet you upstairs then."

As soon as Lana left the pool, Clark and Lois walked up the pool stairs and grabbed their towels to dry themselves off.

"I guess we better go upstairs and shower – I mean take separate showers obviously," Lois said, adding the last bit when Clark's eyes had bugged at her first comment.

"Right," Clark replied.

They walked in silence to the elevator and rode up in silence to the suite. When they walked in, they found Jimmy, Chloe, Lucy and Oliver sitting around in the living room, dressed or half-dressed, seemingly waiting for Clark and Lois to arrive.

"Hey, we were waiting for you guys to get back," Jimmy stated.

"So, how was the pool?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"Fun," Lois simply answered. "Lots of fun."

"Where's Lana?" Clark asked.

"Oh she's in your room," Chloe replied. "Now, c'mon, you guys have to get dressed so we can go to dinner."

"Chloe, I own the hotel," Oliver said. "I'm pretty sure we'll get a table."

"Well, I'm just gonna take a quick shower then before I get dressed," Lois said and started hurrying to her room.

"Could you actually make it fast Lo', because your idea of a fast shower is an hour instead of your usual hour and a half," Chloe called after her.

"Ha ha," Lois said monotone and entered her room.

Lois quickly entered the bathroom she shared with her sister and shut the door behind her, trying to get the images of Clark and her out of her mind. It was hot, a little bit too hot for her. Unusual for Lois, she took a quick shower and looked through her closet for something to where when Lucy came in.

"Lois, come on, we have to get going for dinner soon."

"Just a second, Luce, I'm trying to find something to wear. It'll take just a – oh no."

"What?" Lucy asked, going over to the closet.

"I packed the wrong dress," Lois moaned, pulling out a tight, short, long sleeve red dress that exposed almost her entire back and dipped dangerously low.

"Do you have anything else?" Lucy asked.

Lois rummaged through her closet only to moan again as she pulled out another type of club dress – a black halter dress that dipped a little bit too much in the front.

"Jeez, Lois, what did you think we were gonna be doing in L.A.?" Lucy asked, laughing.

"I can't believe I pulled the wrong dresses out of my closet," Lois groaned, throwing the two dresses on her bed. "Seriously how could I have been so careless? You know what, there's nothing I can do now. Either way I'll look like a hooker, so which one do you think I should wear?"

"Go with the red one," Lucy suggested. "At least you'll look like a high class hooker, you know, like ones for politicians and millionaires."

"Gee, thanks, Luce," Lois said, hastily throwing on the red dress and dropping to her knees to look under her bed for matching heels.

"So what happened at the pool?" Lucy asked.

"Ouch!" Lois cried, as her head hit the bottom of the bed from jerking up too quickly at her sister's question. "What?"

"Down at the pool, what happened?" Lucy asked again. "When you guys came in you seemed a little tense."

"Honestly, nothing. It was just one of those flirty moments and Lana "caught" us," Lois answered, using air quotes for the word caught.

"Flirty huh?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Lana's not too happy right now so I think it's just best if Clark and I just avoid each other for the rest of the night," Lois said, finding a red bag and transferring things from one purse to another.

* * *

When Lois and Lucy exited the room, the other five pairs of eyes all seem to stare at Lois and her obvious choice of dress. They looked down and up and then looked straight and Lois waiting for an explanation.

"I packed the wrong dress," Lois mumbled.

Oliver and Jimmy let out big laughs, Chloe was taken aback, Lana looked disgusted and Clark was ogling as he always seemed to do when Lois wore a dress. The seven of them headed down to a lounge in the lobby when Oliver suggested they go get cocktails first. Making the way to the table wasn't easy; Lois dealt with many oglers and a few cat calls. When the group had been seated around a table, Lois offered to go place an order at the bar for the drinks, despite the fact that Oliver could have just gotten them whenever he wanted.

"You've done enough, putting us up at such a nice hotel," she had said. "The least I can do is place an order for the drinks you'll be paying for."

Oliver had agreed with a laugh so Lois had walked up to the bar, after asking everyone what they wanted, and waited as the bartender started mixing the drinks.

"Hey babe," a voice to her right said.

Lois turned to her head to her right to see an obviously drunk man, encouraged by some friends of his to approach Lois. Lois rolled her eyes and faced the shelves of alcohol in front of her.

"I saw you come in with Oliver Queen. What are you his escort or something?" the man asked, looking her up and down. "He certainly has good taste in women.

Lois bit her lip and didn't stay anything, still looking straight ahead. She had walked next to Oliver into the lounge and automatically it was assumed she was a random escort of his.

_Well, at least I know that this dress does in fact make me look like a hooker_, she thought to herself.

"Maybe you can give me call sometime," the man continued putting his hand on Lois' thigh.

Lois was starting to get angry but, determined not to get into a fight, simply shifted a little farther down the bar. The man, seemingly encouraged by his friends, moved closer to Lois.

"What's the matter, honey? You seem to have no problem getting closer to Oliver Queen. Or maybe you just sleep with guys with money," the man said, placing his hand again on Lois' leg.

This time, Lois slapped his hand away. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who knows what he wants," the man said.

"Get off of me before I punch you in the face," Lois practically growled

Back at the table, Clark had been watching Lois' interaction with the man and didn't like it one bit.

With a quick, "I'll be right back," to Lana, he got up from the table and moved in the direction of the bar and Lois.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lana asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back," Clark said, not answering the question and all and headed towards Lois.

Lana put her elbows on the table, rested, her head in her hands and sighed.

"Oh, someone's feisty," the man teased. "Come on, one night of fun. Or maybe you're just too busy having fun with Mr. Queen."

"Is something going on here?" Clark asked, approaching the bar.

Lois turned around. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Clark, eh?" the man said. "Is he your other customer? Queen won't be happy to hear his escort is two-timing him."

"Look, you're obviously drunk," Clark stated. "Why don't you just go bother someone else?"

"If I want to talk to the pretty lady, that's my business, not yours," the man said, trying to approach Lois.

"Don't touch me," Lois warned him.

"Well, the pretty lady doesn't want to talk to you," Clark replied, "so why don't you just leave her alone."

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it…Clark?"

"You really don't want to pick a fight with me," Clark said, although his hands were already forming into fists.

"Clark, just leave it alone," Lois said. "He's not worth your time. Besides, I can handle this myself."

"Oh, maybe you're just trying to save her for yourself. Watching her sleep with someone else must be difficult huh?" the man said, obviously heckling Clark.

It worked. Lois tried to hold Clark back, but there wasn't much she could do. Clark's fist hit the man square in the jaw, sending him stumbling down to the ground. People screamed, some yelled as Clark and the man started to get into a fistfight.

The fight attracted everyone's attention, including Lois and Clark's group still at their table. Oliver went running into the middle of the fight.

"Clark, what are you doing?" he yelled, pulling Clark and the man and holding Clark back before he can throw another punch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He insulted Lois," Clark hissed.

"I'm sure Lois could have taken care of herself," Oliver hissed back. He then turned to the bouncer and said, pointing at the drunken man still on the floor, "He's obviously drunk; take him outside so he can get some fresh air."

With that, the bouncer led the drunken man and his friends out the door and Oliver pushed Clark back towards the table as Lois walked next to him.

"Clark, I appreciate the rescue and all, but I could have handled it myself."

"It didn't look that way from where I was."

"He was just drunk. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"But he was-."

"Clark," Lois interrupted, "thanks, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Clark huffed and stalked away to the table leaving Oliver and Lois alone.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his arm around Lois.

"Yeah," Lois answered. Oliver gave her an I-don't-believe-you look. "I really am."

"Fine, but you and I are talking later," Oliver said.

When the three of them got back to the table, Oliver, without explanation suggested that they just skip cocktails and head straight to dinner. Nobody bothered to argue as Oliver took them all to the restaurant on the same floor and to an outdoor table where there would not be as many people.

Everyone wanted to know what happened so Lois gave a full recap, trying her best not to look at Clark. Clark, however, could not seem to stop staring at her, hurt in eyes. Despite that the excitement was all about what had just happened, Lois could see that Lana was not too happy so Lois urged Chloe to switch the talk to wedding plans. It seemed to work as Lana became a lot more cheerful now that all the attention was focused on her.

When dinner was over, everybody headed back upstairs. Jimmy and Chloe headed into their bedroom while Lucy headed into hers and Lois'. Before they could be any awkward tension between the four people in the room, Oliver suggested to Lois that they step out onto the balcony for that fresh air, Lois agreed and they went out onto the balcony leaving Clark and Lana alone in the living room.

Lana's mood had changed from the restaurant and she was very distant again as she and Clark headed to their room.

"Lana, what's the matter?" Clark asked.

"Unlike you, I didn't want to cause a scene," Lana began as she took off her shoes, "but would you care to explain your actions tonight?"

"It was nothing," Clark answered. "I saw that Lois seemed to be in trouble so I-."

"Went to go help her," Lana said, finishing the sentence. "That's all you ever seem to do lately: help Lois." She took her dress off and threw it on the bed as she changed into her nightgown.

"Oh, c'mon, Lana, it's not that big of deal."

"Then why couldn't you tell me what you had to go do?" Lana asked. "Like you it was some big secret. Lois seemed to be handling it fine herself. She didn't ask for help. You could have maybe spent a little time with your fiancée. I mean you've been spending all your time while we've been out here with Lois."

"Lana, you've barely spent any time with me!" Clark responded, a bit angrily. "You've been shopping with Chloe and eating lunch in Beverly Hills and what not. You can't have it both ways. You can't be angry at me for not spending time with you when you hardly spend time with me."

"You know what, just forget it!" Lana yelled opening and closing the door of their room with a bang.

* * *

"So, what's going on, Legs?" Oliver asked. "You and Clark have been spending an awful lot of time around each other and right now Clark decided to be all noble and "save" you. So, what's the deal?"

"I don't know," Lois answered. "The more time I spend around Clark, the more I like it. But-."

Lois stopped short not knowing quite how to continue.

"But?" Oliver urged, wanting to Lois to continue.

"All I know is that it's just getting harder and harder and maybe I just can't be around Clark and Lana anymore and pretend everything's normal. What's going on now, this whole Clark and Lois friendship with maybe something more even though Clark is engaged, it's not normal."

Oliver could tell that Lois seemed a bit flushed so he asked the simplest question could. "Are you alright?"

Lois gave him a look. "No, I'm not alright. I think I'm in love with Clark."

"You think?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lois sighed. "No, I don't think. I _am_ in love with Clark and it's just all kinds of levels of wrong."

"Well then I think that you need to tell him and get it off your chest. Otherwise, you'll never know how he feels," Oliver offered. "If you don't, you'll regret it, maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but soon and for the rest of your life."

Lois smiled. "Have you been watching _Casablanca_ recently?"

Oliver laughed. "Yeah, I think the situation called for a bit of Humphrey Bogart."

Lois laughed along with him. All joking aside, she knew Oliver was right though. She had to tell Clark.

* * *

There was a knock on Clark's bedroom door.

"Come in," Clark mumbled.

Chloe entered the room and closed the door, just staring at Clark.

"Am I about to get another lecture?" Clark asked.

"I just had a talk with Lana," Chloe flatly told him, sitting next to him on the bed. "Lana is getting suspicious about all this time you've spending with Lois and for whatever reason your "heroic save" of Lois tonight seemed to confirm her suspicions that something's up. She is many things but naïve is not one of them. You remember how long she was on both your case and mine when she knew we were hiding something, namely your secret identity, from her? Once Lana suspects something, she's not going to quit until she knows whether she's right or wrong. You think Lois is bad? Lana is worse."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Clark said.

"Sort out your feelings about Lana and Lois."

"Chloe, that's something that women do."

"This is no time to be shy about getting in touch with your feminine side. You need to realize something. Both these women obviously care about you, even maybe love you. You can't lead both of them on. All three of you _will_ get hurt. "

"Chloe, it's a matter of heart and head and I'm really having trouble deciding what's best," Clark said.

"That's your big problem?" Chloe asked incredulously. "I could have told you what to do a long time ago then. The heart never lies Clark. Go with the heart. You'll be so much happier in the end. I guarantee it."

With that cryptic message, Chloe left the room. Clark just sat on bed, thinking. He knew then what he was going to have to do… and he was going to do it the minute he got home.

* * *

_A/N:__ So, what is Clark going to do? Is he going to do tell Lois how he feels about her? Is he going to stay with Lana? Is the certainty of not knowing killing you? LOL. It's not a terribly evil cliffhanger, but I have to start somewhere. Don't get used to these not too evil cliffhangers for long (unless you thought this was one). Next chapter I will not disappoint and that is your only hint. Anyway, very quickly, I intended to upload this chapter much sooner that now. I'm sorry about that. Life got in the way… as always. The next chapter will be up much quicker – that I can assure you. So, review this chapter if you'd like to and I hope you stick around for Chapter 17! _

_~Mary_

_P.S. Sorry this chapter was kind of long._


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Reviews:__ I replied to all your reviews (hopefully you all got the replies) so now I'm going to reply to the non-signed in reviewers or reviewers that don't allow me to private message them. Thanks guys for all the reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!_

imhooked – I promise I won't apologize for any more long chapters if I have them! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Oh, don't worry the evil cliffhangers are coming, lol. Just you wait. Maybe even at the end of this chapter ;)

lane11 – Well, not all my chapters are long (as you'll see when you read this chapter). Aw, thank YOU for reading and reviewing! I'll try to post my chapters ASAP.

_And now on to Chapter 17!_

* * *

Lois had decided it would be best to avoid Clark for the rest of the trip, regardless of the fact that there were only two days left – and that's what she did. She didn't speak to him the next day or at the airport or on the airplane. She practically muttered something about seeing him at work the next day when they had landed in Metropolis. She got into the car with Chloe, Jimmy and Lucy right afterwards and didn't say a word on the ride back to the Talon. Lois didn't even say anything as she entered her room and started unpacking. Lucy finally followed her into the room, determined to finish the talk they had started in Los Angeles.

"So, are you going to talk to Clark?" she finally asked.

"I want to," Lois answered. "I'm just worried about one thing."

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Let's say everything turns out sunshine and lollipops and Clark and I, by some coincidence, end up living happily ever after…how can I do that to Lana?" Lois wondered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "When Lana came back for Chloe's wedding, she must have realized that you had feelings for Clark. Yet, she didn't hesitate getting back together with him."

"She did at the beginning," Lois pointed out.

"Why does that matter? The point is she got back together with him anyway and you got left out in the cold."

"Lucy, our situations are different."

"Why are you defending her?" Lucy exclaimed. "You don't owe her anything!"

"Out situations are way different though," Lois said. "Might I point out that she and Clark are getting married? Clark and I weren't even dating; we didn't even have our first kiss!"

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to," Lucy said. "Regardless, we've gone over this a thousand times. You have got to tell him how you feel. The invitations are going to be sent out soon and yes I know people cancel their weddings at the last minute, but you both know that Clark and Lana would have too much pride to cancel a wedding after invitations have been sent. If you don't do it now, you've lost your chance for life."

With that, Lucy left the room. Lois stopped unpacking and just sat on her bed. Lucy was right. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell Clark how she felt.

* * *

Unknown to Lois, Oliver wasn't just pressuring her to talk to Clark. He had now also gotten on Clark's case. He had come over to the farm after they had gotten back to Smallville under the premise of Justice League work, which Lana believed. However, once they had gotten up to the loft, Oliver started telling him almost the same thing he had told Lois and in reply Clark had told the same thing he had told Chloe.

"And then Chloe said that I should go with what my heart is feeling," Clark was finishing, "but I really don't know if it's the right thing to do. This is proving more difficult than I thought."

"Two gorgeous women love me and I can't decide which one I should be with. Yes, you've got such a difficult choice," Oliver sarcastically replied.

"I already told Chloe it's not that easy," Clark said with an eye roll.

"Listen, I've talked to Lois," Oliver said. "She wants to tell you how she feels; she's just scared."

"How does she feel?" Clark asked, hoping for some encouragement.

"I'm not saying anything else. If you want to know, ask her yourself," Oliver suggested. "My point is you have to talk to her. If you don't, pretty soon, you'll have lost your chance. You're too noble; you'd never leave Lana once people actually say that they're coming to the wedding, let alone once you're married to her. So what's it going to be? Are you going to tell Lois how you feel…or are you going to spend the rest of your life married to Lana Lang?"

* * *

Although she wanted to talk to Clark, Lois ended up practically ignoring Clark all of Monday; she still felt uncomfortable after what happened in Los Angeles. Surprisingly, Clark made the first move to try to talk to her. Oliver had really pushed him with that last comment. He could spend the rest of his life married to Lana unless he knew there was some way he could talk to Lois and find out how she felt about him. Besides, Clark already had two people on his case. He waited until the end of the day before he brought it up.

"Lois," Clark said, "I was wondering if we could talk at some point."

"About what?" Lois asked, clacking away on her keyboard, her eyes focused on the computer screen.

"Oh, just some things," Clark said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Tonight?"

"Well, yeah, I was hoping for tonight."

"Clark, I'm sorry, I can't," Lois said. "I really need to turn in some articles for the _Planet_ tomorrow."

"So you'll be working late?"

"Yeah," Lois replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm finishing up a story on The Red-Blue Blur. You know he's absolutely amazing. Today, a bus driver lost control of his bus on a bridge, crashed into the railing and was about to fall of the bridge, but the Red-Blue Blur showed up at the last minute, caught the bus and put it safely on the ground. It was an amazing save"

Yeah, Clark knew how amazing of a save it was. He had been there to catch the bus. Regardless of it being him that Lois was, unknowingly, gushing about, he wasn't too thrilled with the fact that Lois was gushing about someone else, especially when he was getting prepared to reveal how he felt about her. Lois could clearly see how not thrilled he was as his eyes seemed to narrow as she inadvertently went on for a minute or two about the Red-Blue Blur.

_Jealous_? Lois thought to herself. _Good_.

"What about you?" she asked. "What are _you_ doing here so late? Won't Lana be worried?"

"I told Lana where I'd be so she'll be fine."

"Oh, spicy aren't we?" Lois noted with a laugh.

They were both silent for a few moments as Lois continued to type up her story. She stopped when she noticed Clark's eyes were still on her and she looked up.

"Do you want something?" she asked.

"No, I'm just going to, um, leave now…" he said.

"Okay," she called after him as he left the bullpen. "See you tomorrow."

Every day Clark asked if she could talk, Lois immersed herself in work, making sure that she had enough so that she couldn't spend a single moment with Clark, distancing herself by any means necessary. When Friday evening came along and Clark, yet again, asked Lois if they could talk, Lois insisted she couldn't. However, this time, Clark wouldn't take "No" for an answer.

"It's Friday evening, everyone's almost gone home," he reasoned, "and I've been attempting to get to talk to you all week. This time we are doing it, so finish up whatever you're doing so we can go."

Lois was stunned by this but she gave in, finishing any work she was doing. Once she finished the articles she had been working on, Clark hurriedly rushed her out of there and into his car. They ended up at the Kent Farm and once they had gotten out of the car, Clark had basically pulled Lois up the barn stairs to the loft. He knew Lana was inside the house and wanted to avoid her seeing him bring Lois to the farm with no reasonable explanation that he could give her.

"Alright, Clark, you got me up here," Lois said, as she plopped down on the couch. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Clark took a deep breath and sighed before beginning. "Lately I've had to do some re-examining of my feelings…"

Lois raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay…"

"And in that…re-examination of my feelings…I've realized that I haven't been honest about my feelings for certain people."

"Clark, I appreciate, that you're trying to soften whatever blow you're gonna hit me with," Lois said, "but cut the crap. What is it?"

Clark took a deep breath again. This was it. It was now or never. He had to tell her how he felt about her. He had to see if she felt the same way.

_Well here goes nothing_, he thought

"I have…feelings…for you."

Lois blinked a few times. Did he just say he had feelings for her? _He_, Clark Kent, had feelings for _her_, Lois Lane?

"I'm sorry, what?" Lois asked, positive she must have misunderstood what Clark said.

"I have feelings for you," Clark repeated. "Maybe something even more."

"You can't be serious," Lois said.

"I am," Clark replied.

"Me?" Lois asked. "Come on, Clark, you can't possibly…"

"Do you see anyone else here? You!" Clark cried in frustration at Lois' disbelief. "I have feelings for you! Annoying, sarcastic, totally frustrating _you_!"

Yup, she finally got it. There was no misunderstanding. Lois had heard right.

"Oh," was all Lois could say. She looked down for a few seconds at her feet and then back up at Clark. "Really?"

"Yeah, for a long time now," Clark admitted, nodding. "And even if I acted like I didn't know, I do know that you've had feelings for me too."

Lois nodded her head and whispered, "Yes, I do."

"Well?" Clark asked

Lois couldn't believe it. After all those months of frustration, flirtation, tears, heartbreak, and everything in between, she was finally being told everything she wanted to hear from Clark. And yet, she knew she was about to break Clark's heart with what she said next, because it had to be said.

"It's not enough," Lois answered.

Clark's eyes widened. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"I don't want you to think that this means I don't have feelings for you, because of course I do," Lois started off with.

"Then, what is it?" Clark asked, searching her eyes as if somehow they held the answer.

"I have more than just feelings for you," Lois admitted. "And with you telling me that you have feelings for me, but still being engaged to Lana, it's just not enough."

"I don't understand," Clark said. "What do you want then?"

"I don't want you to have _feelings_ for me," Lois said, her eyes welling up with tears as she said the one thing she had wanted to say for a long time. "I want you to be with me. I want you to love me the way that I _love_ you – because I do. I love you. But…"

She dabbed at her eyes before the tears could roll down her cheeks. This was _not_ the time to start crying. Clark waited patiently while she fixed herself up.

"But…" he gently urged on.

"But," Lois continued. "I obviously can't ask you to do that. You're engaged to Lana and she loves you too much. I can't do that to her. And, besides, even if you have feelings for me, it's not plausible to think that you could ever really love me while at least still being engaged. You can't expect me to wait around forever you for you Clark – because I won't be. I deserve more than that."

Clark nodded his head in agreement. "I know you do."

"Because of that, I don't know if I can be with you, unless you feel the same way about me. So, I need to know," Lois said. "I need to know that you lo-."

And then, before Lois knew it, Clark was kissing her – urgently, passionately. Surprise caught Lois but for an instant because, almost instinctively, her arms were wrapped around his neck. Clark didn't even have to think about it as he kissed her. His body reacted naturally to hers.

"Oh my God," someone whispered from behind them.

Clark and Lois broke from their kiss almost instantly. They were so caught up in the moment that they hadn't even heard someone come up the stairs. The turned to see Lana standing on the top step, staring at them in utter shock.

* * *

_A/N:__ Is that the kind of evil cliffhanger you guys were expecting from me? I hope so. I told you this chapter would be up relatively soon! However, I don't know when I'll have the opportunity to post the next chapter but I'll try to do it ASAP! So, in the meantime, if you'd like to review, please do so and hopefully Chapter 18 will be up soon. Thanks! You guys are the best!_

_~Mary_

_P.S. I will never apologize for long chapters again! LOL. I'm glad you guys are so enthusiastic about them._


	18. Chapter 18: It's Over

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 18: It's Over**

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 1_

_Reviews:__ Unfortunately, I have been way too busy to reply to any reviews (see author's note at the end of this chapter) but know that I got every review and each one was greatly appreciated. Thank you so much._

_And now, after an unfortunately long wait, Chapter 18!_

* * *

Clark and Lois froze. Lana had a look of pure horror on her face. Lois kept looking back and forth from Clark to Lana who were staring at each other.

"Lana…" Clark started.

Lana shook her head and ran out of the barn. She couldn't stay there another minute.

Clark kept looking towards the steps and back to Lois before turning towards her and saying. "Lois…I have to."

Lois nodded her head. Clark ran down the steps after Lana. Lois walked over to the window and watched as Lana disappeared into the house. Not five seconds later, Clark had followed her inside. Lois chose to take the moment to sit on the couch in the barn and contemplate what has just happened.

Clark had just declared he had feelings for her. Clark had kissed her. He might even be in love with her.

The only thing she was wondering was why he had cut her off as she was talking about her wanting him to say that he loved her. Did he not love her back or was he just trying to show her? Sure, actions speak louder than words but hearing those three words could have really helped.

Lois was drawn out of her reverie and looked back towards the window; she could hear very far off distant voices which only meant one thing: the once happy couple was probably screaming at each other.

* * *

"Lana!" Clark had called as he threw open the front door of the house.

Hearing footsteps climbing the stairs, Clark raced up the stairs just in time to catch Lana running into their bedroom and locking the door.

"Lana!" Clark called again, banging on the door with his fist, "Lana, open up; we need to talk!"

"GO AWAY CLARK!" Lana yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on, open the door!"

"No!"

"Listen to me -!"

"Go away!"

"Lana, I could just as easily break the door down," he said.

"You wouldn't dare," Lana hissed from the other side of the door. "After what I just saw, you owe me enough to leave me alone."

"Lana, I really think we need talk about this," Clark said.

"I'll ring a damn bell the moment like I feel that I'm ready talk to you. For now just leave me alone! Please!"

* * *

Back in the loft, Lois decided that maybe damage control would be the best option so, as fast as she could, she ran from the barn to the house, opened the door and ran up the stairs.

"…For now just leave me alone! Please!" was the first clear thing that she heard coming from the door.

When Clark finally saw Lois, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know what to do; there's no way she's willing to talk to me."

"Let me try," Lois said, stepping in front of Clark and knocking on the door.

"What part of 'leave me alone' did you not understand Clark?" Lana's voice said through the door.

"Lana, it's me – Lois."

She heard Lana groan through the door. "If I don't want to talk to Clark, I most certainly don't want to talk to you."

"Look, Lana you need to know what happened and if you're gonna hear it from anyone – you might as well hear it from me."

Lois waited a couple of seconds for Lana to think. When it seemed like Lana was never going to reply, Lois turned to shrug her shoulders at Clark and started to walk away.

"Alright," Lana finally said, "but only Lois."

Clark rolled his eyes as Lois turned around, took a deep breath, unlocked, quietly entered the room, and locked the door. Lois found Lana sitting on the bed on her bed with her head in her hands. When she looked up at Lois, her eyes were clearly swollen and red.

Lois leaned back against the door and sighed. "Lana, I'm so sorry. I just –."

Lana held up her hand. "I don't want an apology. You kissed my fiancé, a couple of months before our wedding day, in my house. I don't understand."

"Lana," Lois said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lana shifted down. "If there was any way to take back seeing what you saw I would do it, but –."

"I don't want to hear that either," Lana said. "You were my _wedding planner_. I trusted you. Just tell me why?"

"Why did you trust me?"

"No, why did you pretend to be my friend?"

"Lana, I am your friend."

"Friends don't go around kissing other friend's fiancés."

Lois flopped backwards onto the bed. She just had to explain to Lana what was going on without sugarcoating it.

"Lana, I came to tell you what happened. Do you want to know?"

Lana sighed. "Yes."

Lois spilled the whole story to her. What happened after Lana was kidnapped by Lex and what happened after Lana came back. How Clark and Lana getting back together impacted Lois. What Lois felt when they announced the engagement. The change Lois felt she had to make from bridesmaid to wedding planner. The moments that she and Clark had been sharing right up until the current moment where Lois and Lana were sitting on Lana's bed.

"It's a lot to take in; I understand," Lois said as Lana got up and walked over to the vanity.

Lana didn't reply though. She looked in the vanity mirror, at her own reflection, for a few seconds before turning back to Lois.

"I don't get it," Lana said. "What does he see in you that he doesn't see in me?"

"It's nothing physical, if that's what you're wondering," Lois tried.

"No, I mean what do you have that I don't have?" Lana asked, still looking at the mirror.

"I don't know how to answer that," Lois honestly replied, walking towards Lana until she was a few feet away from her. "I think that's something you have to ask Clark. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think it's because he doesn't love you.

Lana snorted. "He has a funny way of showing it."

"Do you want me to send Clark in? You have to talk to him at some point.

"Just tell him to meet me in the loft in twenty minutes."

"Okay," Lois said. She walked to the bedroom door slowly, but turned around as she placed her hand on the knob. "I am really sorry, Lana. I never intended for this to happen."

"I know, Lois…" Lana said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Lois lowered her head and quickly exited the room, leaning her head against the door after she had closed in. The conversation had been a lot harder than she intended. She looked around for Clark in the hall but he was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that maybe she should take this as a good sign, Lois quickly and quietly ran down the back stairs…only to find Clark sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Oh, hey Smallville," Lois said casually.

"What did she say?" Clark asked.

"Well, um, she wants you to meet her in the loft in twenty minutes," Lois said.

Clark raised his eyebrow. "And?"

"And…that's it," Lois said. "I really should go and you should really talk to Lana."

"Wait," Clark said, grabbing Lois' wrist as she reached for her purse, "shouldn't _we_ talk too?"

"I think your fiancée is really the one that you know need to be talking to. Finish that and maybe then we can talk."

"Lois…"

"I'll see you later, Clark," Lois said, hurrying out the back door.

* * *

When Clark walked up the steps to the loft, he found Lana sitting on the futon very solemnly.

"Hi," Clark timidly said.

"Hi," came Lana's low reply.

Knowing that Lana probably didn't even want to be near him right now, Clark leaned against the desk across from the futon, patiently waiting for Lana to speak. There was a minute or two of silence before Lana spoke.

"So, I talked to Lois," Lana began, "and she gave me her side of the story…but to say I'm confused would be the understatement of the century. I still don't understand."

"What?" Clark asked.

"I don't understand _why_ you did it," Lana said. "Why you kissed another girl, in our home, a few months before our wedding. I don't get it. You _proposed _to me. I thought you loved me, Clark."

Clark walked over to the other side of the futon and sat down.

"I don't know," Clark said. "I don't know why I took her to the loft. I don't know why I chose to kiss her here. I'm sorry that you saw that."

"Look," Lana said, "we've gotten through worse things before and we can get through this."

Clark paused. He hadn't been expecting that.

"You still wanna go through with the wedding?"

Lana looked up, confused. "You don't?"

Clark took a deep breath and sighed and moved down the futon, closer to Lana.

"Clark, you're scaring me. Do you not wanna go through with this wedding?"

"Lana," Clark said, "when I proposed to you last fall, I really thought I wanted to marry you. I thought wanted to settle down with you and start a family. Lately, things have started to change…"

Lana dropped her eyes back to the ground again. She didn't think she could actually stand to look at him as he spoke these next words.

"Something was wrong, this time around," Clark said. "Maybe it's been wrong from the get go. And I've been trying to deny because it was always supposed to be Clark and Lana, Lana and Clark – the quintessential high school sweethearts from a small town who stay together and get married…"

"But?" Lana prompted.

"But," Clark continued, "I'm being dishonest with myself and completely unfair with you."

"You were," Lana agreed, continuing to stare at the floor.

"Just because two people love spending time together and have fun together, doesn't necessarily mean that they're in love or that they're meant to be together."

"I know," Lana replied quietly.

Clark looked into her brown eyes and saw them watering up. He sighed, knowing and hating that he was the cause of it.

"You know, I always thought I was going to marry you," Lana said. "I always thought of us as that quintessential couple. We'd have the traditional church wedding, I'd move to the farm house, you'd go off to work every day and I'd stay home and then we'd have a couple of kids. Then we'd grow old together. And now, I just – um." Lana dabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand before any tears could fall. "I just can't believe this is happening. I thought this was IT – you know? I thought we were forever."

"So did I," Clark admitted, "but maybe what you said at Chloe's wedding was right. Maybe Clark Kent and Lana Lang just weren't meant to end up together."

"I guess you and someone else were then," Lana said.

Clark sighed and took Lana's hand. "I'm so sorry, Lana. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," Lana said.

"I want you to know this: I do love you," Clark said. "I'll always love you; you're very special to me – more than you probably even realize. Lately, I've just had these feelings and I realized that while I love you, I think I'm _in_ love with someone else."

"I love you too," Lana replied, "but I obviously can't stay anymore. I think I should go. I'll have my things out as soon as possible."

"Lana you can stay at the farm as long as you need to," Clark said. "I mean it's the least I can do all things considering.

"Thanks, Clark."

Lana sighed and got up from the couch. She gave Clark a weak smile, turned around and walked down the stairs. Clark let out a deep breath as well. He couldn't believe it. He and Lana were over. And because of that, he needed to take care of something else.

* * *

"Hello?" Chloe answered, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, hey, Chloe. It's Clark. Listen is um – Lois there?"

"No," Chloe replied.

Clark raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure why?"

"She told me she was going home so I assumed she went back to the Talon."

"No, she hasn't been back since work today. Have you tried her cellphone?"

"Yeah, but she's not picking up. Look, will you please tell her to call when she gets back? It's important."

"Sure, Clark, I'll tell her."

"Thanks Chloe, you're the best."

"No problem."

Not ten seconds had Chloe hung up the phone, Lois ran through into the apartment and into her bedroom. Cautiously, Chloe made her way to the bedroom to find a carry-on on Lois' bed and Lois throwing a few random items into it.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Something happened and I need to go somewhere for a few days," Lois replied, rummaging through her drawers and running to the bathroom to throw some items from there into the suitcase."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"I don't know."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Lois, you gotta give me something more to go on than 'I'm going somewhere for a few days'," Chloe said in frustration. "Listen, Clark says he wants to talk to you and-."

"I can't talk to Clark right, now," Lois replied, pushing down the items in her carry-on so they would fit.

And all of a sudden Chloe got it. Something had happened. Something had happened between Lois and Clark and Lois was going to do what she always did: run away.

"Lois," Chloe said, "You can't "pull a Lois" right now. You have to stay and work it out."

"I'm sorry, Chloe; I can't do that," Lois said, zipping up her carry-on and walking out of her bedroom to grab her jacket.

"You can't run away from your problems forever," Chloe said as Lois put on her jacket.

"No, but I'm not gonna stop now. I'll call you when I land," Lois said, blowing Chloe a kiss and walking out of the apartment. "Love you."

"When you land?" Chloe exclaimed. She ran down the Talon stairs, trying to catch Lois before she left.

But it was too late. Lois had walked out the door.

* * *

_A/N__: I know; I haven't update since September! I'm sorry. College has been so busy and then yesterday was Christmas and that was a whole other kind of busy. But I'm off for break now so I'll hopefully get to put out another chapter before my break is over. Thank you so much for all your reviews; they really mean a lot to me. You guys are fantastic! Anyway, if you'd like to review, please feel free to do so and I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, if you celebrate Christmas, a Happy Chanukah if you celebrate Chanukah, a Happy Kwanzaa if you celebrate Kwanzaa and I also hope you all have a Happy New Year! Chapter 19 is coming soon!_

_~Mary_

_P.S. I know the ending was not my usual cliffhanger ending but hopefully the next chapter will satisfy that need :)_


	19. Chapter 19: Couldn't Do It

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Chapter 19: Couldn't Do It  
**

_Review Replies (because I have been far too busy to reply individually but I will start that again!):_

Hotchocolate329 – I think your needs will be satiated enough, lol. Thanks so much! And thank you for the message again; I really did appreciate it.

imhooked, cloisharley, JeremyShane, Wootar16, Mpj891, clarkfan 325 – Thank you so much guys! The support is much appreciated!

LoisNClark4Ever – Thank you so much for the review and I was glad the last chapter lived up to your expectations and beyond. Although I know it has been a long time since the last chapter, here's hoping this makes up for it too !

cathy03 – Sorry it took _you_ so long to catch up? Sorry it took _me_ so long to update! And maybe your prediction comes true here…tee hee =)

BlakeM.D – Your praise is honestly too much and I am beyond words. Thank you so much for reviewing and your kind words. I don't know how to adequately express myself beyond thank you over and over again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_A/N:__ My apology is at the end of this chapter. I don't want to keep you guys from reading the story so (finally!) Chapter 19 awaits you…_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Clark?" Clark heard Chloe exclaim over the phone. "Lois is getting on a plane!"

"What do you mean she's getting on a plane?"

"Did I not speak English? Did I stutter? She's getting on a plane. I don't know where; I don't know when but you need to stop her."

"Thanks Chloe."

"Call me when you hear something, please," Chloe said before she hung up the phone.

Lois was getting out of town and that put only one thing on Clark's mind: needing to find her. Speeding away from the farmhouse, Clark zipped through Smallville, listening intently for the sound of Lois' car. It had to be somewhere. He was going to stop her. He had to.

* * *

Lois wiped away the tears that were falling. She shouldn't be crying. Time had taught there that it was dangerous to cry and drive at the same time, but she couldn't help it. She had almost gotten what she wanted, but she couldn't take Clark away from Lana. Lana had been right. She was her friend and she should have known better than to go around kissing her friend's fiancé not even thinking about the consequences. But she would soon be gone, out of Smallville, out of Metropolis and to some place where she could just think. Coming out her train of thought, Lois saw something on the road in front of her, not moving in spite of her oncoming car. Going at 80 miles per hour, Lois slammed on the breaks, desperately hoping to come to a stop in time. Luckily, she stopped right before hitting the object.

"What the-?" Lois peered through the windshield. Was that Clark? She got out of the car and saw Clark Kent standing two feet in front of her car. Angrily, she stomped over to him, throwing question after question. "What the hell? Clark, what were you doing? What were you thinking just standing out in the middle of the road? How did the hell did you even get out here?"

"I was driving my car out here, looking for you. It's parked not too far away. Where were you going?"

"I'm catching a flight."

"Where?"

"None of your damn business, that's where. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the airport."

As Lois turned to get back into her car, Clark hurried up to her and caught her arm.

Lois looked back and forth between her arm and Clark. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're not going anywhere," Clark stated, staring intently at her.

Lois looked at him with wide eyes. "What now?"

"You're not going anywhere," Clark repeated. "I won't let you."

"You won't let me?"

"Don't run away."

"Clark-."

"No, please stay. I'm in love with you. I know it took me a while to get to that conclusion, but I got there. I love you, please don't go."

"Clark, I wrecked your relationship."

"You didn't wreck it. It was already broken when you came into the picture. Just please stay."

"I can't stay, Clark. I'm sorry."

"But Lois-."

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lois said.

Lois did a quick little jog back to her car, quickly got in, buckled her seat belt and, giving Clark a sad stare, she backed up and swerved around Clark, driving away in the direction of Metropolis.

* * *

Clark got back to the farmhouse and sat down on the couch. Lana was probably in their bedroom and it was definitely not a good idea to go bother her. He couldn't believe it, that Lois had actually left. He had thought if he'd shown up she'd come back…but she hadn't.

Remembering the promise he made to Chloe, he took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Clark, what happened?" Chloe's urgent voice greeted him.

"She's gone, Chloe."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she went to Metropolis to catch her flight anyway, even though…"

"Clark?" Chloe softly said after a few silent moments. "What happened? Tell me."

"I, um, I told her. I told her that I loved her…and she still left."

"Oh Clark…"Chloe said. "I'm so sorry."

"I guess I was too late…" Clark replied.

"Okay, look, I gotta take care of some things here at the Talon but, as soon I can, I'm coming over. Okay?"

Clark nodded. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Absolutely," Chloe said. "Bye."

For about an hour afterwards, Clark distracted himself with barn chores although he made a big mess doing so: throwing hay bales and having them break apart when they landed, breaking appliances as he fixed the tractors. Deciding it was best to cool it rather than go broke fixing the things he was breaking, Clark went back into the farmhouse to wash up. Fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock at the back door.

_Probably Chloe_, Clark thought.

He went to the door, opened it and found the last thing he was expecting: Lois, nervously biting her lip and twiddling her fingers.

"Hi Smallville," Lois said softly.

"Um…hi…" Clark said, searching for any words that could come to mind.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah of course."

Lois stepped into the kitchen and walked to one of the island stools. As she sat down, a million questions started racing through Clark's mind that he wanted to ask her. He decided to go with the most obvious one.

"Lois, what are you doing here?"

Lois took a deep breath and sighed. "I couldn't do it, Clark. I couldn't get on that plane. I got to the airport, parked my car, got on the ticket line and I was almost at the counter and I just stopped and asked myself, 'What am I doing here?' and I realized that I couldn't go…that I can't go because I love you."

Clark couldn't come up with words at this point. He was so shell-shocked. Just an hour ago he thought he had lost Lois forever, and now here she was: telling him that she couldn't leave because she was so in love with him.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Lois asked.

Clark walked over to her and did what he had wanted to do for so long now. He kissed her. And it wasn't like earlier when he was more trying to shut her up. He was actually showing her that he loved her. And it was better than anything Lois could have asked for. It was the greatest feeling in the whole world: to love someone who loves you back.

"Well said," Lois said in a small voice, earning a smile from Clark.

"I did mean what I said before," Clark said. "I _do_ love you."

"I love you too," Lois replied, "but I still feel guilty."

"About what?"

"Lana."

Clark signed. "Listen to me, my relationship with Lana was already crumbling. It just took you coming into the picture to realize that you were the one I was really in love with. I was living out a fairytale fantasy that should have ended in high school."

"A little harsh there, don't ya think, Smallville?"

"Maybe, but it was crueler to her to keep going on pretending then setting her free now so she has a chance to live her life. She'll always be special to me but it's not right to be unfair."

Lois nodded. "Speaking of which, I have a lot of catching up to do from the past two hours so would you mind explaining it to me."

Clark laughed. "We'll get there. Right now, I just want to enjoy this" and he pulled Lois into his arms to hug her.

Lois smiled. She was enjoying it very much. Clark's arms made her feel safe and warm. She never wanted to let go. However, one question was still on her mind.

Pulling back slightly, Lois asked. "Well, for now, just answer this question: where do we go from here?"

"Take it one day at a time," Clark said. "Lana's gonna live here at the farm until she can find a place of her own."

Lois nodded understandably. Seemed only fair considering the poor girl was losing her fiancé.

"Is that gonna scare you off?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois shook her head. "Besides we need to take our time."

Clark smiled. "Well, let's not take our time with this," and he kissed Lois again.

It made Lois glow on the inside. No, she was not going to have trouble going quickly with that.

* * *

_A/N:__ I am so so so so so sorry! School during the second semester distracted me a whole lot more than I expected and then there was drama (oh…the drama…) and then I got sick but now school is done and this story is almost over. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait but I thank you for being as patient as can be expected of me. Also, I just wanted to add, to those who reviewed, favorited, alerted, et cetera…you will be especially thanked at the end story! Thanks guys and I hope you stick around for Chapter 20!_

_~Mary_


End file.
